


Kayla's Quest

by Turist



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, BDSM, Betrayal, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Demons, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Tattoos, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Other, Piercings, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turist/pseuds/Turist
Summary: An amazon and her allies set out to oppose Diablo and his minions. Will they be successful, or will they succumb to the temptations of Evil?Author's Notes:- This is a work in progress that I have previously posted on another site under a different title. Firmly in the explicit PWP category. Comments welcome!- The non-consensual aspects of the work are not the sole focus, but are present in the story. I think that I have tagged the content thoroughly, but please let me know if I have missed something.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Den of Evil

The wooden palisade loomed out of the morning mist, sharpened logs thrust into the earth in a neat row. Muddled figures of Rogue sentries could be made out against the muted, flickering light of torches by the main gate. Kayla paused, and murmured a brief prayer of thanks to Athulua. After a long journey, her destination was finally at hand. She shook her head, trying to chase her weariness away, her long, blonde ponytail swaying from side to side. It would not do to let the Rogues see her exhausted by her travels; an Askari Amazon had a reputation to uphold.

Kayla approached the gate and hailed the look outs, who had already spotted her. She noticed arrows notched in their bows, though they had not yet drawn on her. She made sure to keep her own weapons, a javelin and a short bow, secured on her back, alongside her round metal shield. She had come here as a friend, and did not want to antagonize her hosts. The sentries visibly relaxed when she came closer, and one, a dark haired woman wearing leather armor, stepped forward to challenge her.

“Welcome traveler,” she said, glancing at Kayla's road stained clothing, “though you are less welcome than you would have been in happier times. Have you not heard of the fall of the Monastery?”

“That is why I have come,” Kayla replied, “The Oracles of my home have foreseen the return of Evil to this land. I am Kayla, an Amazon of Skovos, and I'm here to help.”

The guard looked at her with a new curiosity. “An Amazon, eh? Kashya will want to talk to you. But first, I'll take you to Akara. A warning - keep your hands well away from your weapons when in camp. We're not in a position to trust strangers. Or familiar faces. Now come with me.” She turned and strode through the gate, and Kayla followed.

***

The rogues camp was a collection of tents, laid out on a flat grassy field, punctuated with a few low, broken stone walls. Even at this early hour Kayla could see a few Sisters engaged in archery practice, while others gathered around cooking fires.

A short hooded figure lingering by one of the tents silently tracked Kayla's progress across the camp. The tall warrior woman gave the figure a glance and turned away, but she could feel the stranger's gaze on her as she moved on.

As Kayla took in the details around her, the Amazon's gaze lingered on the lithe shape of her guide, taking in the Rogue's shapely ass and long legs. Kayla allowed herself a few seconds of admiration, then tore her eyes away. Her road had been long and lonely, but there were more important matters ahead of her than bed play.

Her escort stopped in front of a spacious tent, pulled aside the entrance flap, and motioned for Kayla to enter.

***

Kayla ducked inside, taking care to first shake the worst of the mud from her tall leather boots. As she entered, she nearly trod on a clay jar carelessly left by the entrance. The rest of the of the tent was in similar state of clutter, with various potions and empty containers overflowing from several wooden shelves, and filling seemingly every available space save a small, spartan bed. A woman, wearing a cowled purple cloak was bent over a table in the middle of the tent, her graceful hands expertly mixing several powders into a large wooden bowl. At Kayla's approach, the woman looked up and her cowl slid back slightly onto her dark hair, revealing her face. Kayla judged her to be in her early 40's, her face only barely lined with age, though her dark eyes spoke of deep experiences. Her simple dark dress, discolored in places, was tight enough to show off the curve of her hips and generous breasts.

The woman stepped toward the Amazon and smiled in greeting. “Welcome to our camp traveler. I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sightless Eye. I know your purpose here. You may leave us, Sister, I'm sure our guest means me no harm.” The Rogue sentry, who had followed Kayla in, silently turned and exited, leaving the two women alone. Akara seated herself on a small wooden stool and motioned for Kayla to do the same. Kayla joined her, having to shift a few colored vials from her seat.

“We've suffered much in the past month, and our plight leaves me little time to organize my work,” Akara smiled “The terrible toll the Evil has taken on my Sisters may yet be reversed, and until it is I must work tirelessly. But we will speak more of this later. I know you are weary from your travels. Here, drink this. A small token of welcome for the warrior who came to help us in our darkest hours.”

Akara handed Kayla a small purple vial. The Amazon pulled out the cork, sipped the liquid, and immediately felt the strength returning to her limbs, feeling refreshed as if after a night of rest. She finished off the potion, and handed the vial back to her host with words of thanks.

“If only all hurts were so easy to fix,” Akara sighed. “The body responds to my arts, but the soul...that is a riddle I have not solved. Your aid is sorely need here, Amazon. We've been driven from our homes, our own Sisters have turned against us... even a small victory now will be like a salve on a weeping wound. There is a cave nearby, to the west, where the servants of Evil have made a den. Kashya's scouts have reported demons and corrupted creatures gathering there. Please, do what you can to cleanse it.”

Kayla stood, adjusting her leather belt. “A few demons don't frighten me. I will leave at once. Thank you for your hospitality.”

As she reached tent flap, Akara called out from behind her. “Several of our young Sisters have gone missing in that accursed place. Find them if you can, but if it is too late, and they have... no one will blame you. Be careful.”

***

Stepping out into the morning sunlight, Kayla found herself face to face with a tall, red haired woman, dressed in worn chain and leather armor. Her green eyes roved over Kayla, finally settling on the bow hanging on her back.

“Well, well,” the stranger smiled slightly, though her eyes remained hard. “An Amazon in our camp. I've heard much of your people and your skills with the bow. You have a lot in common with the Rogues, I think. I am Kashya, the war leader of the Sisters of the Silent Eye.”

“My name is Kayla,” the Amazon replied, meeting her gaze. “My people have heard tales of you as well. My teachers told me we were once one people, and we do share much.”

“Half of my sisters now serve the Hells. You'd best take care in that cave, if you don't want to share that particular fate.” Kashya turned and walked off, shoulders held stiffly, her gait angry and determined, leaving Kayla alone in the camp.

***

The cave had been easy to find. She'd spotted a group of small, red skinned demons, the Fallen, out in the forests west of the camp, and tracked them back to their den. The few quill rats that bothered her met a swift end.

The entrance of the cave yawned in front of her, a dark pit dimly lit from within by a flickering red light. Kayla paused at the mouth, hesitating. For all of her bravado back in camp, this was her first real test. To try to calm herself, she checked her equipment one last time. Her light metal greaves and bracers would offer some protection to her limbs. Her leather breastplate and skirt would have to do for the rest. Kayla hefted her javelin in one hand, reassuring herself of the balance. _Come on Kayla, you're an Amazon, you trained for this_ , she told herself. _So did the Rogues_ , her treacherous doubt answered. She took a deep breath and moved into the darkness.

She never saw the shadow that followed her a few moments later.

***

The interior was not as dark as she expected, lit here and there by low braziers. However, the same light sources gave off an unnatural purple smoke, which hung heavy in the cave, the sweet smell of it making Kayla's head swim. She shook it off, and looked around her, spotting three different tunnels leading away into the gloom. Choosing the left most one, she continued on.

***

The little demon charged at her, but Kayla confidently blocked his swing with her shield, her javelin thrust punching through his piecemeal armor, sending him down to the ground. Another Fallen came at her from the left, she spun away from his attack, tripping him up and finishing him off with a quick jab. The last of the red skinned fiends turned and fled, leaving behind a dozen of his dead fellows.

Kayla lowered her arms, her breasts heaving with exertion. The vile smoke swirled around her, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She made a quick search of the demon's treasure, finding a dozen coins. Most of the weapons were rusted and nicked, but Kayla did find a wicked looking dagger that was likely to fetch a good price. She stashed her loot in her pack, and looked around the cavern again. She'd found signs of the missing Rogues presence – bits of leather armor, broken bows – but nothing of the women themselves, not even a body. That troubled her more than she cared to admit.

Besides the tunnels she'd come from, two others connected to it. Kayla was reasonably sure that the one on the left led back toward a smaller cavern she had already explored. She turned toward the right, and took a step.

A deep roar came from the passage she ignored, and she whirled wildly to face it. Out of the hazy darkness a shambling shape came toward her, a giant, hairy ape-like creature, whose head brushed against the cave ceiling. Two Fallen, barely coming to its waist, scurried around it, goading the giant toward the Amazon. When the warrior spun to face them, arms at the ready, the demons shrieked in alarm and fled, leaving Kayla alone with the beast. She was briefly grateful for that, before the creature charged at her.

Dodging to the left, the Amazon stabbed at the monster, her javelin biting deep. The creature gave out a roar of pain, and staggered but kept its feet. It spun, lashing out with its huge fist, which caught Kayla's javelin, breaking it and nearly twisting her wrist off. She cursed, and raised her shield just in time to deflect a second blow, the force of which still threw her on her back across the cavern. Dazed, she tried to rise but the creature was in front of her already, swaying slightly as its black blood gushed from its wound. The Amazon froze, defenseless and waited for the end. An evil gleam flashed in the eyes of the creature, and it reached for the woman with its huge hands. Oh Goddess, what is it doing? Kayla thought, looking around in panic for a way out.

Suddenly the creature jerked with a cry of pain, and collapsed on one huge knee. It looked around wildly, searching for the new attacker. Before it could try to move further, another blow shook its frame, and the monster shuddered and collapsed sideways, revealing a young woman dressed in black leathers standing behind it, holding a pair of bloodied knives.

Kayla staggered to her feet, keeping a wary eye on her savior. The girl looked to be a few years younger than Kayla, no more than twenty, and she had a slender frame, but the stranger had just taken down a monstrous beast, and those daggers of hers looked dangerous. _Still_ , Kayla thought, _she helped me when she could have let the beast.._.she did not care to finish that thought.

“Thank you,” Kayla gasped, trying to catch her breath. “Who are you?”

“The name is Sara,” the girl replied, cleaning her weapons in a business-like fashion. “And you're Kayla right? I saw you come into the camp, and overheard your plans. Those Rogues didn't want to send me out here alone, something about me being too young, can you imagine! I'm an Assassin!” The girl's pretty face scrunched up with indignation. “So I snuck out and followed you in. Guess I showed them. Or will, once we finish up here, and you tell them all about me saving your life!”

“We? We are not...,” Kayla began, but thought better of it. Her javelin was a ruin of splinters, leaving her with just her bow for a weapon. The girl clearly had some skill with those daggers, and Kayla had heard of the Assassins before. “You're right, we shouldn't linger,” she continued, taking her short bow from her back, and testing the string. “And after we're back, I'll be happy to speak to the Rogues on your behalf.” Kayla took another look at Sara's weapons. She reached into her pack and handed the dagger she'd found earlier to the Assassin. “May you can use this. I took it off the Fallen here.”

Sara's green eyes lit up, as she grabbed the weapon from Kayla's hands. “Nice! This one is way better than the dull things the Order gives out.” She quickly shoved one of her own daggers in her pack, and placed her new possession on her belt. “Thanks! Hey, you think we'll find more gear in here?” Sara glanced at Kayla's own equipment. “You can have all the bows.”

Kayla let out a quiet breath. _She may be too young after all, but it's too late to do anything about that,_ she thought. “Let's move on,” she said to her new companion. Sara grinned and moved toward a tunnel.

***

Whatever reservations Kayla had about her new friend disappeared when she saw the Assassin in combat. Sara was a terror, striking out at the Fallen from the smoky shadows, targeting the most vulnerable points of the demons with uncanny precision. Kayla hung back, allowing Sara to handle the melee combat, while she picked off the demons from afar with her bow. She'd ran out of arrows quickly, and had to fall back on her Amazon training, focusing her will to release missiles of pure arcane energy from the weapon.

They found a few other groups of Fallen, including several shamans, but they had little trouble with the demons, with Sara carving a path through the rabble while Kayla brought down the Evil priests with several well placed shots. The adventurers also encountered another hairy monstrosity, but the slow beast was no match for their combined assault.

The most unpleasant surprise so far had been the group of zombies. Lulled by their shambling movements, Sara charged straight at them, stabbing at the undead with her daggers. Though she dropped two with well placed strikes, she had allowed herself to become surrounded. She yelped in alarm when she felt one of the monsters grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms at her sides. Sara felt his tongue, wet with slaver, lick at her neck, and almost retched in disgust. She looked around wildly, but the heavy purple smoke closed in around her, she could not see her Amazon companion. _She wouldn't leave me_ , Sara thought desperately, fighting against the zombie's grip. A second zombie, one with a blue tint to his rotting flesh, approached the trapped woman from the front, his hands stretched out.

Before he reached his target, a flash of white light parted the purple tinted gloom, and the monster dropped to his knees, one of Kayla's arcane arrows lodged in his neck Before the other undead creature could react, a second missile flashed by Sara's ear, burying itself in the zombie's head. Sara breathed a sigh of relief, as she felt the grip on her arms loosen and disappear. Kayla, another magic arrow already shimmering on the bowstring, quickly approached from the shadows.

“Are you alright?” she asked, her voice hoarse with concern.

“I am,” Sara said, her voice shaking only slightly. “I shouldn't have rushed it like that,” She looked at Kayla, and smiled sheepishly “It's my turn to thank you now.”

Kayla returned the smile, relieved. “We don't have to mention this part to the Rogues, if you don't want to.”

Sara's weak grin widened considerably. “Thanks! I have to say, it was a great shot you made, especially with all this smoke in the air!”

Kayla had almost forgotten about the vile mist, but Sara's words brought her attention back to it. “Do you know what this stuff is?” she asked, waving her hand through the smoke, it's purple tendrils coiling around her bronzed gauntlet.

Sara shook her head. “No idea. But breathing it in makes me feel... a little... you know... horny.”

Kayla blushed lightly. She had not wanted to admit it, but the girl was right. Ever since she'd entered the cave, a damp heat has been growing in her body. Her trained self control kept it in check, but she could not completely ignore the feeling. “I know what you mean,” she said to Sara, who'd also colored slightly, “but we can handle it. We have to.”

Kayla and Sara searched the bodies of the undead scattered around, finding a few dozen gold coins, but not much else of use. They moved on into another passage, this one wider than the rest.

As Sara moved in front of her, Kayla found herself admiring her partner in a new light. The Assassin walked lightly on the balls of her feet, hardly making a sound, her hips swaying lithely, their flare emphasized by her trim waist. Her tight brown leather pants hugged her thighs and pert, round ass like a second skin. _Maybe.._.Kayla thought, feeling the heat in her grow, after... She shook her head angrily, chasing the thoughts away. _Stop it! You're a warrior, you control your body, not the other way around. Damn this smoke, and damn the Evil who created it!_

For her part, Sara had no idea of the effect she was having on her partner. She proceeded down the tunnel carefully, determined not to fall into another compromising situation. Soon, her trained hearing began to pick up something through the gloom, and echo carrying through the passage, different than the usual harsh language of the Fallen. Sara paused, and waited for Kayla to catch up to her.

“What is that?” the Amazon wondered, picking up the noise.

“Sounds like a... a _woman_...” Sara replied hesitantly. They looked at each other questioningly.

“One of the Rogues,” Kayla said grimly, tightening her grip on her bow. “I pray we are in time.”

Kayla and Sara continued down the passage, the woman's cries growing louder with each step. Soon, they could hear the rough laughter of the Fallen, and the rhythmic slap of flesh on flesh.

“Those damned bastards,” Kayla whispered as both women understood what was happening. Their horrible suspicion was proven right as they crept closer to the opening at the end of the tunnel.

The circular cavern beyond was larger than any they've explored so far, a large fire pit burning in the middle of the space, and its edges lined with braziers. No other entrances, besides the one the women came through were visible. Across the room from them, a crude throne had been erected, decorated with vile necromantic and demonic signs. A large chest sat nearby. The two adventurers barely noticed these details, their eyes drawn to the debauched scene by the fire pit.

Six Fallen stood in a loose circle around a loose pile of rags and blankets, on which a pair of figures writhed. One was the woman whose cries drew them here. She was mostly naked, only scraps of Rogue leather armor hanging on her body. Her arms had been bound behind her back, and she'd been forced to her knees, her face pressed against the dirty bedding. Behind her stood a Fallen shaman, larger than most of his kind. He was fucking her roughly, every thrust of his cock drawing a sharp moan from the throat of the Rogue. His hands gripped the woman's hips, his sharp black claws scratching at her pale skin. The other small demons were shouting and laughing, clearly reveling in the woman's defilement.

Kayla was paralyzed with horror and revulsion, yet a small part of her thrilled at the scene. She hated herself for it, but the lust the vile smoke had awoken in her reached new heights. As the Fallen shaman sped up his thrusts, the Amazon felt a drop slide down her thigh. _Oh, Goddess...._

Beside her, Sara's eyes were glued to the scene, her mouth slightly open. She wasn't inexperienced in sex, but such a lewd scene shocked her deeply. Yet, something about the Rogue spoke to a dark, buried part of her mind. She felt her nipples stiffen against her leathers, and whined softly.

The shaman suddenly grabbed at the Rogues hands, and yanked her body off the ground, her pert breasts bouncing on her chest. Kayla noticed that the woman's nipples were hard, and shivered, rubbing her thighs together. The demon's thrusts stiffened, and he yelled something in his vile tongue. A second later he was coming, filling the Rogue's pussy with his seed. The woman shuddered, and slumped in his grasp. A few seconds later, it was over. As the shaman stepped back and released her, the Rogue went limp, collapsing to her side with a pained groan. The demon laughed and pointed, speaking to his fellows.

His despicable mirth snapped something in Kayla. Lust was suddenly replaced by anger, her rage pushing back at the fog of arousal. _That was the last time you get to do that_ , flashed through her mind.

She turned to Sara. The Assassin was still gazing at the Rogue's form, and when Kayla shook her gently, she looked at her with glazed eyes. Blinking once, twice, she stared at the Amazon, then horrified comprehension slowly dawned on her face. “Oh gods, Kayla, I...” she began, then whirled back to the cave. “Those cursed little _monsters_!”

Kayla gripped her arm tighter. “Wait,” she whispered, “there are seven of them. We need to do this right.” Sara nodded, her face determined.

At the fire pit, the shaman was gesturing to his fellows. Two stepped forward, heading for the Rogue's limp form. The shaman stood back, cackling. His mirth was interrupted by a sudden flash of light from the entrance. One of the demons moving toward the woman toppled over, a glowing arrow in his back. The other Fallen scattered, yelping in fear and hatred. The shaman whirled toward the yawing passage, throwing up his arms to summon demonic spirits, fire bursting forth from his hands. The fireball hurled toward the passage opening, and exploded with a dull thump. The flash was briefly blinding, and the shaman grinned. A split second later, a second arrow, coming from somewhere to his left, took him the chest. He fell to his knees, his legs going limp. He felt a presence behind him, and tried to turn, but the dagger was already descending. He twitched once, and fell.

The rest was a slaughter, as Sara's daggers found two other victims, while Kayla's arrows rained death on the rest. Even as the last demon was falling, Kayla was already moving toward the Rogue. She knelt at the woman's side, and gently rolled her on her back.

“You're safe now,” Kayla spoke, quickly stuffing some rags under the woman's head. The Rogue was young, of an age with Sara. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, moving listlessly. As the Assassin hovered nervously above her shoulder, Kayla took a healing potion from her pack, and carefully brought it to the girl's lips. When the girl did not move, she tipped the vial and cautiously poured some of the red liquid into the her mouth. The Rogue swallowed, and her features relaxed a bit, her breathing easier.

Kayla sat back, and breathed. “She's unconscious, but in no immediate physical danger.” Beside her, Sara let out a cry of glee.

“I'll try to make her more comfortable, why don't you look around here for anything useful,” said Kayla, tugging the cleanest of the rags over the girl on the ground. Sara nodded happily and set to work, rummaging through the belongings of the Fallen and pocketing a few coins before heading for the large chest by the throne. Finding it locked, Sara considered searching for the key, then simply reached for her pouch of lock picks. _Where there are locks, there are valuables. Let's see what you value._ In a few moments the chest sprung open, and Sara let out an appreciative whistle.

“You might be interested in this,” she said to Kayla over her shoulder. Reaching into the chest, the Assassin pulled out a longbow, and tossed it to Kayla. The Amazon hefted the weapon, getting a feel for its weight and balance. “There is some magic in this bow,” she said, admiring the workmanship, “when we get back to town, I'll ask Akara to take a look.” She turned to see Sara holding up another trophy, a set of black leather pants and matching boots, their surface shiny, and intricately decorated with delicate scarlet designs. “I think these might be magical as well,” Sara murmured, looking at her prize with shining eyes.

Kayla had to smile at her partner's lust for loot. “You've definitely earned them, and they look to be about your size,” she said aloud.

The women performed another search of the area, but found nothing else of interest. “I think it's time we headed back,” said Kayla. “I'll carry her.” The Amazon kneeled and carefully lifted up the unconscious Rogue from the floor. Sara reached into her pack and produced a rolled up scroll. “Look what I picked up from Akara,” she said, proudly showing Kayla the seal. “This will get us back there in no time.”

Breaking the blue wax seal, the Assassin released the magic of the scroll, and a humming portal sprung up before them, azure arcane energies swirling within. Sarah stepped through first, and Kayla followed, with the rescued woman in her arms.


	2. Camp Interlude

Sara stepped out onto the grassy field of the Rogue camp, the blue portal shimmering in the air behind her. Her appearance caused some excitement amongst the nearby Rogues, a few already headed toward her, Kashya's bright red hair visible amongst the group. Sara waved, calling for help, as behind her, the portal brightened briefly and Kayla emerged, holding the unconscious woman they had rescued from the demons' den.  
  
By now, Kashya and her Sisters were near, and at the sight of their insensate comrade, they quickened their steps. Kayla kneeled, and gently lay the girl on the soft grass.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kashya, quickly kneeling at the Rogues side, while the rest of the Sisters crowded around. The redhead's voice was thick with concern, her green eyes jumping between Kayla and Sara, searching for an explanation.  
  
Kayla briefly described their adventures in the cave, with Sara excitedly jumping in every so often to provide the juicy details of a particular kill. Kashya listened without interrupting, her hands cradling the head of the unconscious Rogue.  
  
"It seems I – we – owe you thanks," she said at the end of the tale, though her eyes remained troubled. "You've brought one of our Sisters back to us, and for that we are grateful." She looked at the Rogues around her. "Isolde! Aliza! Bring Tylena to Akara's tent." She glanced back at the two adventurers. "You two had better come too, Akara will want to hear your story herself."  
  
"Tylena, huh?" mused Sara, "That's a nice name." Kayla nodded, but said nothing, her thoughts turning back to their time in the cave. _That cursed smoke...Goddess preserve me, what was that?_  
  
Two Rogues quickly fetched a crude stretcher and lifted their Sister onto it. As the small group made its way through the camp, news of it spread between the tents. "You two will be heroes before long," Kashya muttred, sounding not at all pleased about the prospect.  
  
Arriving at Akara's tent, the two Rogues carried the stretcher inside. Akara briefly greeted the group and asked them to wait outside while she treated Tylena.  
  
As the minutes passed, Kashya turned to Sara. "I see you decided to ignore my advice. You are lucky to be standing here. Those caves are no place for a young girl."  
  
"No, I am lucky that Sara decided to come," Kayla spoke up. "Without her, neither Tylena nor I would be here." Kashya studied Kayla for moment, then turned away, leaving the matter alone. Sara glowed, and mouthed a silent thank-you at the Amazon.  
  
Kayla decided to change the subject. She pulled the longbow Sara had found from her back and handed it to Kashya. "I thought this may have belonged to one of the Rogues. Do you recognize it?" she asked.  
  
Kashya hefted the bow in her hands expertly. "No, this is not one of ours. The demons break all of those," she replied, her voice sad. "Still there is magic in this weapon, a minor enchantment of some kind. Let's see..." The Rogue pulled an arrow from the quiver at her hip, notched it, drew and loosed, all in one smooth lightning fast motion, her target an empty archery butt half the camp away. In mid air, the arrow suddenly burst into flame. It struck the center of the target and flared briefly, igniting the straw. Kashya made a face, tossing the bow back to Kayla. "I'd better go and put that out," she said, walking toward the burning target, "stay here and tell Akara everything you saw in that damned cave."  
  
"Whoa," Sara breathed in admiration, "did you see that shot? And your bow lights things on fire! Think my pants do that too?"  
  
"You'd better hope not, or you'd give Kashya a run for the title of resident firecrotch" Kayla replied, with a smile, and Sara snorted with laughter in return. Soon both women were laughing loudly, the stress of their recent trials finding an outlet at last.  
  
"It's good to hear laughter around here once more," spoke a calm voice from behind them, and the two companions turned to see that Akara had joined them. "We have not had much cause for levity of late."  
  
"Tylena is resting inside," the priestess continued, motioning for Kayla and Sara to follow her. "Thank you for returning her to us. Let us get a little refreshment while you tell me the story."  
  
The three women moved to a nearby cooking fire, and Akara retrieved a bowl of stew for each of them. The smell of food made Kayla realize how hungry she had become, and she dove in without hesitation, with Sara following her example. Akara let the two eat in peace, sipping her own bowl slowly. After they were finished, the two adventurers retold their story of cleansing the den. Kayla specifically mentioned the vile purple smoke, and its effects.  
  
"Interesting," Akara murmured, gazing into the fire. "I haven't encountered this substance before, but Evil is endlessly devious in its machinations. Driven to excess, lust becomes another weapon in its arsenal. Next time you see this smoke, try to collect some of the embers from the brazier, and bring them to me. I may be able to devise some sort of protection against the effects."  
  
Akara turned back to Sara. "Give those items you found to me. I'll examine them tonight, and tell you of their properties in the morning. I'm no true scholar, but I have some tomes that could help." As Sara handed over her bundle, Akara rose. "And now you should rest. I've asked a few Sisters to prepare quarters for you as our honored guests. They've set up tents for the both of you by the south wall. It is not much, but you will at least be able to clean up and get some rest." With that the priestess took her leave, the evening dusk quickly swallowing her purple cloak as she left the fire ring.  
  
Kayla and Sara rose, and set out in search of their quarters. As Akara said, by the south wall they found two modestly sized tents, set apart a little from the others. Bidding each other goodnight, they entered their quarters.  
  
***  
Kayla looked around her. The Rogues led a spartan life, but they had tried to accommodate their guests. A sleeping mat piled with fur blankets lay in one corner, while another was occupied by a washbasin, filled with warm water. A few clean towels lay nearby. For an Amazon used to sleeping out in the jungle, this was true luxury.  
  
Still, her training demanded she take care of her weapons before she devoted time to herself. She first examined her new longbow, finding it to be in surprisingly excellent condition. Taking some supplies from her pack, she oiled the shaft and waxed the string. Laying the bow aside gently, she looked at her shield. The blow struck by the ape-monster had left a sizeable dent. _That was close,_ she thought, remembering the fight with a shudder. _I saw a smithy in camp today, someone there will be able to hammer this out_. She laid the shield aside, and rose, stretching her back.  
  
Walking over to the washbasin, she disrobed, removing her greaves and gauntlets first. She unbuckled her leather armor, and set it aside, her large, firm breasts bouncing free. Undoing her ponytail, Kayla knelt by the washbasin, and washed out her long, blonde hair. Using a wet towel, the Amazon rubbed the dirt and grime of the day from her body. The cool night air made her shiver, and her small brown nipples stiffened in the cold. Kayla ran her hands over her breasts, feeling their weight. She'd always been proud of them, though the other young Amazon initiates used to tease her about their size. _Though some of them sang a different song after getting their hands and lips on them.._. Memories flashed through her mind unbidden. Hot, sloppy kisses out in the humid jungle night... Arysa kneeling down, flipping up her leather skirt and hungrily eating her out...being woken by her battalion commander for a morning training session with her squad mate's taste still on her tongue... Amazon's were not shy about sex, and Kayla was no exception. She slid a hand down to her mound, and found herself already wet. She was too turned on to try to draw the pleasure out. She quickly plunged two fingers into her pussy, and pressed her palm against her clit. Her other hand pinched at her hardened nipples, amplifying her pleasure. Kayla gasped softly in tune with her thrusts as the pleasure built to a crescendo. A radiating wave of pleasure exploded from her pussy, and her whole body shuddered with release, a loud moan escaping from her lips.  
  
Her orgasm left her momentarily exhausted. _Goddess I needed that_ , she thought, lazily toying with a nipple. She made her way over to her sleeping mat, wrapped herself in furs, and let sleep claim her.  
  
***  
Sara tossed and turned in her bed. She'd quickly cleaned her daggers and leathers, and took advantage of the washbasin to clean her soiled hair and skin. She'd immediately crawled under the blankets, expecting her exhaustion to take over. Instead she'd found her mind racing over the events of the day. It was all so exciting, the combat, the danger! And she'd done well too! Her instructors back at the Order would have been proud. And Kayla was a great partner. They'd accomplished so much in one day, cleansed a cave, rescued Tylena...that poor girl. Sara found herself remembering the way Tylena arched her back as the Fallen shaman filled her pussy. _Surely she hadn't..._ but treacherous voice in her mind whispered _of course she did.._. and Sara felt her clit throb in response. _Oh gods, that's so wrong...and its so wrong for me to think about..._ but those thoughts just enflamed her further. She felt the blood rush to her face, and her pulse quickened. Hesitantly, she slipped a hand between her thighs, rubbing her clit with her fingers. Her pussy moistened quickly, making a slick mess of her hand.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a low, husky moan from the direction of Kayla's tent. _Was that her?_ An image of her new companion pleasuring herself slid into her mind, and Sara sped up her fingers. But her pleasure plateaued just below her peak, and the Assassin groaned in frustration. No matter what she did with her fingers, she could not cum. Another image, this time of Tylena on her knees in front of the depraved demon slipped into her mind. _Oh gods, I can't...I shouldn't..._ but her body was already moving. She flipped over, and raised her round ass into the air, pressing her face and pert breasts into the bed, her fingers never leaving her pussy. _Tylena... just like this...like this.._.and then she was coming, her thighs convulsing uncontrollably, her toes curling up. She screamed her release into the furs, the blankets muffling her cries. She collapsed back onto the bed, whole body going limp. With listless hands she pulled the covers over her. Her weariness came back on in a rush, and Sara quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Blood Raven

When Kayla woke, the first rays of the sun were already sneaking through the entrance flap of her tent, which swayed gently with the breeze. The Amazon sat up with a start, momentarily disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings, but quickly gathered herself. She rose, went through her morning routine, donned her armor and weapons and stepped out of the tent, to find her self face to face with a jubilant Sara.  
  
"Good morning!" the Assassin was smiling ear to ear. "Notice anything different?" Sara placed a hand on her cocked hip, looking at Kayla expectantly.  
  
The Amazon looked the young woman up and down twice, before realization dawned on her. "Akara gave you your trophy back!" Sara was wearing the leathers she had found in the demon's den, the shiny black leather hugging her tight, round ass and hips perfectly. The matching pair of tall leather boots were on her feet, their tops reaching almost to her knees.  
  
"I went to her as soon as I woke up," Sara said, appreciatively running a fingertip along one of the scarlet designs in the ebony leather. "Akara said that they have some protective spells on them. These will be way tougher than my old set! And the boot soles are so soft, sometimes even I don't hear my footsteps."  
  
"I'm glad you like them," Kayla said wryly. She did not share her partner's zeal for treasure, but she understood a desire for uncomplicated satisfaction when faced with a future clouded by Evil. "I'll have to go and find someone to take a look at my shield."  
  
"Oh, you need to talk to Charsi!" Sara gestured towards the smithy "I met her this morning, she's friendly enough. Sharpened my daggers for me, at no charge."  
  
"You've been busy," Kayla looked at the forge and the figure toiling in front of it. "I'll find you after I get my equipment sorted out."  
  
"Sounds good," Sara nodded. "I'll go and find Kashya, one of the scouting parties came back during the night and she wanted to speak to us. I'll find out what she wants."  
  
***  
The smith turned out to be a tall woman of about Kayla's age. When Kayla first approached she had been shaping a red hot piece of metal at her anvil, her hammer coming down in precise, powerful blows. With each strike, the muscles of her arms bulged, and a shower of sparks sprayed against her leather apron. After a minute, she set the hammer aside, and using both hands to handle the tongs, thrust the glowing metal into a barrel of water. The steel responded with a spray of steam, but quickly cooled. The smith set the tongs aside and brushed her fair hair out of her face, only now noticing the visitor.  
  
"Hi there! We haven't met, but I've heard all about you. We're all real happy you pulled Tylena from that pit. I'm Charsi," the smith smiled, extending her hand.  
  
"Kayla," replied the Amazon, taking it, and managing not to wince at the grip.  
  
"So, you need some work done?" Charsi asked, pulling the quenched metal from the barrel and setting it aside.  
  
Kayla handed over her dented shield, and explained what happened. Charsi whistled in wonder.  
  
"Nasty piece of work, this ape monster of yours. I could fix this, but it will take me a while to do it properly. Tell you what, how about you take a look at my stock, and if you leave me the shield, I'll give you a discount?"  
  
"Thank you, that sounds fair," Kayla replied, and Chrasi led her to a nearby wooden table on and around which various weapons and armor were heaped.  
  
"Some of this we managed to save from the Monastery," Charsi explained, as Kayla sorted through the items. "Other things, I made here. It's slow work though, with no apprentices.After the attack, we sent all the young ones away, so I do what I can. Akara helps out with a few spells from time to time, but she's no forge mage to tell the truth. I do some leather work as well, mostly armors. Most of the Sisters don't go in for the metal stuff, like to stay light."  
  
Kayla selected a round metal shield, and tried the fit. It was a little larger and heavier than her old one, but she did not find it uncomfortable. She also found a new javelin, to replace the one she had lost in the caves.  
  
"How about a hundred gold for the lot?" Charsi asked, when Kayla was satisfied with her selections. Kayla handed over the coins, and the smith smiled. "Good luck out there. These will serve you well!"  
  
Kayla returned the smile, thanked the other woman, and walked back into camp in search of Sara and Kashya.  
  
***  
"What I ask of you will not be easy." Kashya was pacing back and forth in front of Sara and Kayla. Kayla had found the others by the fire pit, awaiting her arrival. The news was apparently vital enough that Kashya wanted both of them to hear it.  
  
"A group of my scouts has returned with disturbing reports. Blood Raven, a vile, traitorous servant of Evil has set up camp in our ancestral burial grounds. She's gathering an army, even...even raising our dead as walking abominations, right under our noses!" Kashya's voice grew angrier with each word.  
  
"We will head out at once," Kayla said. Though she didn't relish the thought of facing the walking dead, allowing this Blood Raven to raise more and more to her service was an equally unappetizing prospect.  
  
"Do not take this lightly! I know Blood Raven, she will not be easy to defeat. What's worse, she is not the greatest threat you may face. We have confirmed that Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish, was behind the attack on the Monastery."  
  
Kayla and Sara exchanged worried glances. A Lesser Evil was not a trifling matter.  
  
"I do not think that Andariel will take to the field yet," Kashya continued, "but you must be vigilant. If she does leave her lair, I should not have to tell you to avoid her at all costs. As for Blood Raven... she was once one of our best. Now, she descrates our holy places. This must not continue! You will find the burial grounds out in the Cold Plains. One of my scouts, Flavie, has stayed behind to keep an eye on things. She should be close to the entrance to the Plains, and she knows you by sight. If you find her, she may have useful information for you."  
  
***  
They found the scout an hour's travel from the camp. Or rather she found them. Sara and Kayla were approaching the narrow gully that led to the Cold Plains when the Rogue stepped out onto the trail behind them, an arrow notched in her short bow, and hailed the two women.  
  
Sara and Kayla both spun around in alarm, but the woman smiled and raised her hand from her bowstring in greeting.  
  
"I'm Flavie. I've seen two you around the camp, but I didn't think Kashya would send strangers to take care of this, no matter their skill," Flavie brushed a lock of brown hair away from her eyes. "I'm glad for your presence though. The demons make for terrible company."  
  
"You've had some trouble then?" Kayla asked, approaching the Rogue with Sara in tow.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle," Flavie's voice was steady. "A few Fallen, some of my former sisters... their madness must have dulled their skills. The goatmen were the worst though. Ran into a group of them on the trail. I put down six or seven, and one of my arrows took a chunk out of their leader's face before he and his friends ran back to the Plains. If you see that ugly bastard out there, remind him of me before you put him down for good."  
  
"We will," Sara replied, "though he is not our target. We're here for Blood Raven."  
  
Flavie's face hardened. "I know. That.. that bitch is still holed up in the burial grounds. She's been raising an army of skeletons from our honored dead. By my last count she has two dozen of those abominations with her. A few of the fallen Sisters are there as well." Flavie glanced at the weapons of the two adventurers. "Be careful. Your arrows and daggers will do for the corrupted, but the skeletons... I don't know, I haven't tried to kill one yet."  
  
Sara and Kayla shared a look. "We'll do more than try," Kayla replied. "Can you show us the way to the graveyard?"  
  
"I am under orders to keep my distance. It is not hard to find though, and I can tell you the best way to approach undetected. That and wish you luck is about all I can do to help you."  
  
***  
A mile into the Cold Plains the two companions saw the first group of corrupted Sisters. The adventurers were following Flavie's directions, and moving in cover off the trail when eight of the fallen women appeared around a bend in the road, headed east, away from the burial ground and further into the plains.  
  
Kayla lowered herself to the dirt, obscured by the thick growth around her, signaling for Sara to do the same. They were well hidden, and with any luck the enemy would pass by. There was little reason to force a confrontation when so outnumbered. Even so, Kayla gripped the haft of her javelin, and saw Sara silently draw her dagger beside her.  
  
As the servants of the Enemy moved closer, Kayla began to make out details. The skin of the Rogues was an unnatural pale color, their eyes glowing feverishly on white faces, above wine-colored lips. The women were dressed in a corrupt mockery of the Sisterhood's leather armor, with the insignia of the Sightless Eye defaced by infernal symbols. A few of the fallen Sisters were missing pieces of the leather, though the owners did not seem to mind, as if flaunting the corruption of their flesh. Each woman was armed with a short sword, but none carried a bow.  
  
The Rogues had almost passed when one of the tainted Sisters, a tall, busty raven haired woman who had been walking at the rear of the column, suddenly caught up with one of her companions, a slight, woman with dark auburn hair. The taller Rogue possessively slid her arms around the redhead from behind, one hand dipping down between her thighs while the other mashed the woman's breasts before sliding up and briefly fingering the wide leather collar on the slim woman's neck. Seemingly unsurprised, the smaller Rogue eagerly accepted the rough caress, parting her legs slightly and leaning back against the lush tits of her companion with a soft sigh. The other woman grinned, and yanked back on the auburn hair of her lover, whispering in her ear.  
  
Kayla could not hear what was said, but the buxom Sister did not wait for a response, spinning the petite woman around quickly and pushing her down to kneel on the ground. With a practiced motion, the taller Rogue unlaced the crotch of her leathers. The kneeling redheads' wicked smile turned her face into an image of anxious, depraved lust. As she waited for her lover's attentions, one of her hands slipped under her own clothes, it's rhythmic motions betraying her intent. By now, the rest of the defiled Sisters had stopped and gathered around the couple, bantering lewdly, a few also indulging in self pleasure.  
  
The black haired Rogue stepped forward, and grabbed the back of the other woman's head. Kayla heard Sara gasp as the redhead's tongue, a thick, purple thing, slipped from between her dark red lips, and into the slick, smooth folds in front of her. The tall seductress groaned, and pulled on the auburn locks of her lover, pressing her face deeper into her pussy. She rode the kneeling woman's tongue with debauched abandon, gasping depraved profanities at her partner.  
  
The unexpected scene distracted Kayla, and she had to keep reminding herself to watch the others for signs of alarm. The rest of the Rogues were fully absorbed in the lascivious display however, and hardly spared a glance for their surroundings. Kayla's eyes were also drawn to the two lovers, and she found a part of her admiring the way the black haired Rogue's large breasts jiggled underneath her tight leathers with every tremor of her hips. _She's almost as big as me,_ thought Kayla, _that must be what I looked like when..._ _Stop it! Focus!_ She tore her eyes away, forcing herself to stay alert.  
  
Sara watched the lustful display with shock. She'd found pleasure in the arms of women before, but to engage in such debauchery publicly, with no thought to privacy or propriety was another thing entirely. _These women have fallen far,_ she thought, watching the redhead kneel submissively at the feet of her lover. Sara licked at her suddenly dry lips. _I'm just nervous,_ she told herself, _I just don't want them to spot us, I'm just_ _nervous that's all._ Sara quickly glanced at Kayla, and drew some reassurance from her presence. Remembering her training, she did a quick check of the perimeter, her gaze lingering on the Rogues' equipment. None of their gear looked worth a fight.  
  
The end came suddenly, as the tall woman shuddered with a violent orgasm, screaming obscenities at the heavens. The redhead kept her mouth locked to the pussy in front of her through all of her lover's tremors and convulsions, giving the other woman no respite. At last, her partner gave a final gasp and shudder, and stumbled back. The redhead's pale face was drenched in the woman's juices, but she didn't seem to mind, rising to her feet gracefully and using a single finger to gather up the slickness and feed it into her well used mouth. There were shouts of encouragement and appreciation from the surrounding Rogues. The dark haired Sister approached and embraced her lover, the two women's plump burgundy lips meeting in a slick, passionate kiss. Finally they broke apart, and the whole company quickly resumed their march as if nothing extraordinary had occurred. The raven haired Rogue walked next to the redhead, keeping one possessive and exploring hand on her lover's delectable swaying ass.  
  
When the company was out of sight, the Assassin and the Amazon carefully stood. The two women shared a glance, before looking away in embarrassment, each woman carefully ignoring the subtle dampness between her thighs.  
  
Sara cleared her throat, and sheathed her dagger. "I, uh... I didn't see that coming," she said, trying to keep her voice light and steady.  
  
"Yeah, neither did I," Kayla replied, then grinned at her friend, "I guess things must be rough for those girls if they have to resort to roadside sex."  
  
Sara chuckled, and the awkwardness of the moment disappeared into the morning sky. The two adventurers turned back to their goal, and moved on, the brush soon swallowing their forms from sight.  
  
***  
The burial grounds had seen better days. The iron fence surrounding the graveyard was rusted and twisted, and large sections of it had given up their fight against gravity and collapsed. The stone paved paths between the graves were overgrown with grass, and moss and ivy were busily taking over the various tombstones. But what really gave off an impression of shoddy grave keeping was the score of skeletons shambling about the place.  
  
The undead milled about aimlessly, their empty eye sockets aglow with a dull red light. Their finger bones tightly gripped various ancient weaponry, and a few had iron shields, dull brown from years of rusting, strapped to their forearms. All told, the skeleton army presented an unnerving and pitiful sight.  
  
Sara and Kayla approached the graveyard from the east, taking care not to be spotted. Lying in the brush, the two women considered the situation. Though this was clearly the right place, there was no sign of Blood Raven.  
  
"There must be a at least two hundred graves here," Kayla murmured, running her eyes over the grounds. "We can't let the demons raise all of these fallen, we need to stop this now." Sara nodded her assent.  
  
Kayla was just about to suggest that they take care of the skeletons before searching for the former Rogue when she felt Sara nudge her in the ribs.  
  
"Kayla, look!" the Assassin whispered hoarsely, pointing at a corner of the grounds.  
  
A striking, voluptuous female figure emerged from one of the decrepit mausoleums that dotted the grounds. She paused briefly at the entrance, stretching luxuriously, and ran a hand through her long locks of deep red hair. Her skin shared the pale complexion of the corrupted Rogues, her cruelly beautiful face graced by full, burgundy lips, and a sharp refined nose. She wore a set of high quality leather armor, supplemented in vulnerable spots by bits of chain mail. Her outfit hugged her generous curves tightly, proving some support to her large breasts, making them stand out even more. Her long legs and tight rear were similarly encased in protective leather, though it did little to hide their seductive lines. A bow was slung across her back, with an accompanying quiver. Around the woman's neck lay an intricate amulet, its large blood-red ruby nestling in between the globes of her breasts. There was no mistaking her identity – this was Blood Raven.  
  
With their quarry in sight, the two warriors made their preparations. As they discussed a plan of attack, they watched the fallen Rogue captain stalk across the grounds, her movements precise, lithe and somehow captivating. Blood Raven stopped at an undisturbed grave, and began to speak in a vile demonic tongue. The red stone on her chest began to glow brighter and brighter, finally giving off a bright flash as the earth of the grave began to shake. A skeletal arm punched out of the ground followed by a second, and another skeletal warrior began to make its way into the world of the living.  
  
"We need to go in now, there is no telling how many more she can raise," Kayla said, gripping her bow and notching an arrow.  
  
"Alright, I'll get in close, you keep her attention from a distance," Sara whispered, her eyes alight with excitement at the coming fight.  
  
"Be careful, that woman will not be easy to take down!" Kayla cautioned, "As soon as you start, I'll back you up." Sara nodded and stalked off to the east.  
  
Kayla settled down to wait, her heart hammering in her chest. She tried to calm herself, regulating her breathing, and it helped. She tried to keep an eye on Sara, but soon lost her amidst the tombstones as the Assassin stealthily wove her way through the graveyard.  
  
A few seconds later however, one of the skeletons a dozen yards away from Blood Raven exploded into a shower of splinters as Sara began her assault. Seeing Blood Raven turn to face the threat, the Amazon leapt up from her hiding place and launched an arrow aimed squarely at the corrupted Rogue's back. Her projectile erupted into a bright flame under the enchantment of her longbow. _This may end up being easier than I had feared,_ thought Kayla. In the next instant, she was proven wrong.  
  
As if possessed of some demonic sixth sense, Blood Raven reacted faster than she would have believed, ducking down behind a nearby gravestone, causing Kayla's shot to sail harmlessly over her head. In a second she was up again, an arrow notched in her own weapon. She drew the bow, lightning fast, and fired back at the Amazon. Kayla cursed, and threw herself to the side, the arrow brushing against her body as it passed. By the time she was up, a second arrow was already whistling through the arrow, and this one found its mark, punching into Kayla's leather armor. The blonde warrior grunted in pain as she felt the impact in her side, and knew that the arrow had gone through to the flesh.  
  
Blood Raven turned her attention to the second threat. Sara was charging straight for the woman, the remains of three additional skeletons strewn on the grass behind her. Blood Raven retreated, drawing on the rushing Assassin, and shouting a command to her undead army. At her words, the glow in the skeleton's eyes flared brighter, and they began to move with newfound purpose. The main group headed for Sara, who dove to the ground to avoid the Rogue's arrow, but three broke off and trudged toward Kayla's location.  
  
Sara rose from the dirt, and found herself surrounded on three sides by a wall of moving bones. The haughty pale face of her adversary flickered behind the skeletons as Blood Raven sought a new firing position. Sara didn't even think about retreating, instead launching herself, daggers flashing, at the nearest enemy, her attack overwhelming the creature's stilted defense and reducing it to a pile of bones.  
  
Kayla reached for her healing potions, but her fingers felt only broken glass and wetness. She looked down and saw her potion pouch had been punctured by Blood Raven's first shot, the red liquid streaming down her side, wisps of magic evaporating from it. Damn that woman! Kayla grit her teeth, and brought her arm down across the arrow sticking from her side, snapping the haft. She fought through the blinding flash of agony, reaching for another arrow when she spotted the new danger. She drew her bow, and loosed another missile, and one of the skeletons headed for her was suddenly missing a head, its body continuing to move for a moment or two before collapsing with a dry rattle. Kayla didn't pause to celebrate, launching a second arrow at the creatures. This one also found its mark. _One left..._ She took aim, and loosed, but a fresh stab of pain in her side sent a tremor through her body, throwing her shot off target. The flaming arrow harmlessly sailed by, and the mindless undead warrior took no notice. _Oh Goddess don't leave me now..._ Her second shot was true, and she rose, anxiously looking for her companion. What she saw caused her to yell in alarm, and charge toward the burial grounds, heedless of her condition.  
  
Sara was panting hard, trying to keep her eyes on all of the threats around her. The ring of bone had closed. Five more skeletons lay destroyed by her hand, but a dozen still remained, menacing her. Up close, they evoked far less pity, and far more primal dread. The Assassin parried one strong blow, lashed out at an enemy, her strike missing by inches and glancing off a shield. She spun looking for the next attack, but it was too late. A bright pain exploded in the back of her head, and she fell to her knees, dazed, her daggers falling from her limp hands. Dimly, she saw Kayla running toward her, smashing a stray skeleton aside with her javelin. She noticed the trail of blood streaming from the Amazon's side. _Oh no... Kayla..._ Then she was jerked roughly to her feet, her arms restrained behind her in a tight, skeletal grip. She twisted her head, fighting to keep Kayla in view, and saw the Amazon surrounded just as she had been a moment earlier. A skeleton fell, another, then another, then it was over. The undead parted, revealing Kayla's restrained form. A skeleton held each arm of the Amazon, with her slumped on her knees between them, her javelin and shield on the ground behind her. Sara closed her eyes in despair.  
  
Musical laughter cut through the air, a sound that was somehow more chilling than the bony clatter of the skeletons. Sara looked around, trying to shake the cobwebs from her head, struggling against her captor. Kayla, still dazed, slowly raised her head. Blood Raven stood between the two women, a satisfied and predatory smile on her face.  
  
"When Mistress Andariel sent me to this place, I was afraid it would be _dreadfully_ dull. With my sisters gone, there was no one to entertain me," the Rogue spoke, her husky tone belying her hard eyes. "And now, you two beauties just fall into my lap.... what am I to do?" She briefly eyed Sara up and down, her hungry gaze making the dark haired girl feel sullied, before turning to Kayla.  
  
"Remove her weapon," came the command. One of the skeletons holding the Amazon moved to obey, lifting the bow from Kayla's body. A single arm temporarily free, the blonde warrior struggled feebly, but her captors quickly grabbed her again.  
  
"That's better," Blood Raven cooed, approaching the kneeling woman. She glanced at the wound in Kayla's side and clicked her tongue. "What a pity. I would have preferred to take you unspoiled, but it is no matter. Soon you will be thanking me with your pretty little tongue, and if you work hard enough, you'll earn yourself a healing potion. If you like, you can start right now."  
  
"Go to hell, you bitch!" Kayla growled. The Rogue just laughed again. "Oh I've been there, my pet. You'll visit it soon as well. But I believe I'll start with your young friend over there. Tell me, have you tried her cunt yet? No? A mistake, I'm sure. Maybe after I'm done with her, I'll let her do you, and you can beg her for a taste. She'll be even better after what I'm planning to do." Kayla surged forward with a scream of rage, trying to break the grip of the undead holding her, but it was useless.  
  
Blood Raven turned and stalked toward Sara, her hips rolling with every stride. "And you, my beauty, what a treat," she spoke as she approached, "so young, so gorgeous! You're not as... gifted as our blonde friend, but we can fix that easily." The depraved redhead pressed her voluptuous body against the Assassin, rubbing her generous tits against the other woman's more modest curves. Sara groaned through clenched teeth, and wriggled trying to squirm free, to get away, but the skeleton behind just tightened its grip on her arms.  
  
"Impatient, are you?" Blood Raven giggled, and snaked one hand behind her captive to smack Sara's round ass. "Bad girl! I'll tell you a secret though." The Rogue brought her plump lips next to the Assassin's ear. "I'm a bad girl too, and I can't wait to get a taste of you!" The corrupted woman's dark tongue slid from her mouth, and licked at Sara's neck. The Assassin groaned in disgust, and desperately looked over Blood Raven's shoulder towards Kayla.  
  
The Amazon's face was pale, and though she continued to struggle, but Kayla could feel her strength slowly ebbing out of her. On the verge of giving to despair, almost by chance, she met Sara's gaze, and a mad, desperate hope blazed within her. Glancing at the bow in front of her, she mouthed a single word at the Assassin, pointing at the weapon with her eyes. She almost cried out when she saw a flash of understanding on Sara's face.  
  
With a violent effort, the Assassin twisted, and brought her knee up hard between the legs of her assailant. Blood Raven gave out a cry of pain, and stumbled. In the same instant, Kayla moved, using the last of her strength to kick out the legs of the skeleton to her left. As the undead monster collapsed to the ground, she used her new found leverage to twist out of his grip. Bringing her free arm around, she smashed her forearm against the skeletons arm, breaking the ancient bones. Not pausing, Kayla dove for her bow.  
  
Blood Raven straightened up, her eyes shining with fury, her hand reaching for a sheathed dagger at her hip. Before she got there, Sara leaned back against the skeleton behind her, and fighting the pain in her shoulders, brought her feet off the ground and drove them hard into the woman's shoulder. The impact staggered Blood Raven, and spun her around, to face Kayla. The Amazon was crouched, holding her bow at full draw, arms straining, the ghost of a magical arrow shimmering on the string. Not giving her enemy a chance to recover, she loosed.  
  
The glowing missile sprung forward, and found its target. The necklace around Blood Raven's neck exploded in a shower of silver sparks. The former Rogue's eyes widened, and she opened her lips to say something, but the words never came. The red gem of the amulet seemed to hang in the air motionless for a long moment, before the power in it came surging forth, uncontrolled. The scarlet glow engulfed Blood Raven and flung Kayla backwards. Her back struck something hard, and darkness claimed her vision.  
***  
Kayla's world came back slowly and painfully. Thankfully, the world included Sara's face, scrunched up with concern. Kayla groaned and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by sharp pain.  
  
"You're alive!" Sara's relief was etched on every line of her face. "Here, here... drink this." Sara held up a vial of red liquid to her friend's lips. Kayla gratefully drank the healing potion, and settled back down on the ground, feeling the healing magic go to work on her body. Soon, she felt well enough to sit up, leaning against the gravestone behind her. Sara hovered over her anxiously.  
  
"I'm alright, I think," Kayla offered a weak smile, probing at the gash in her breastplate with her hand. The flesh below was already knitted. _Thank the Goddess for magic_ , the Amazon thought with relief.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, looking around. All that was left of the skeletons were small piles of dried bone. There was no sign of Blood Raven.  
  
Sara shook her head, her short black hair jumping side to side. "I don't know, it was all so fast! I saw you shoot that bitch, I saw the amulet explode. I ducked down behind one of the gravestones, and the skeletons around me just crumbled. I don't know what happened to her though, and there isn't a body. I did find this though," the Assassin held up the charred remains of the bow used by the fell Rogue. "After, I saw you lying here, and I remembered what she had said about healing potions. All of mine were gone, so I had a quick look around in her mausoleum, and found a few. There was a chest in there too, but I haven't opened that yet. I wanted to get back here as soon as possible!"  
  
"Thank you," Kayla said, with warmth in her voice. "You saved my life."  
  
"Only because you saved mine!" Sara replied, a shadow falling on her face. "If that foul woman had..."  
  
"She didn't," interrupted Kayla, staggering to her feet, "In no small part thanks to you. We both underestimated Blood Raven, but live to tell the tale. That's enough for me. Now, let's go take a look at this chest you mentioned!"  
  
Sara's eyes lit up, and she happily bounced over to the mausoleum entrance, ducking inside. Kayla followed, and the two friends found themselves in small, gloomy room, lit by the flickering fire of a few torches. Besides the ransacked tomb, the room held only a small wooden table with a few empty vials, and an ancient looking chest.  
  
Sara lifted the lid, and examined the contents with a critical air. "Well, you'll be happy. Catch!" The Assassin tossed a small bundle of leather and mail to Kayla. The Amazon unfolded it, and found herself holding a leather and chain armor set, very similar to the one worn by Blood Raven. "I figure that might be one of her spares, it should fit you just fine, I'd drown in that thing." Sara seemed untroubled by the concept of wearing a recently conquered enemy's armor, but Kayla shivered in distaste. _Still_ , _my own armor is clearly not up to the task..._ _and this one seems well made, might be enchanted as well. I'll at least get Akara to look it over._  
  
"There is more for you. Here." Out of the chest Sara lifted a round metal shield, its face decorated with three runes, and handed it over to Kayla. Its magic aura was unmistakable, a lucky find.  
  
"I hope that's everything, because I'm running out of hands over here," Kayla said struggling to secure her new possessions in her pack.  
  
"I really hope that was a joke, because.... Hey! Look what was under the shield!" Sara reached down and snatched up a long, curved dagger in a scarlet sheath. "Wow, look at this thing! I can feel the enchantments, even through the sheath. Akara will be busy when we get back!"  
  
"If that's everything, we should head out. No telling if the other Rogues will come back, and I don't feel like facing another fight right now," Kayla said.  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah, you're right, we can celebrate at the camp. Lets go." The Assassin pulled another portal scroll from her pack, and shattered the seal. The gloom of the mausoleum was lit up by an expanding azure ring as the portal shimmered into existence and stabilized. The two adventurers stepped through and vanished. After a moment, the light of the portal winked out, the silent ancient shadows falling back onto the tomb like a shroud.  
  
***  
  
Kayla and Sara stood in the middle of the Rogue's camp, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the afternoon light. The portal behind them wavered in the air, before Sara dismissed it with a command word.  
  
This time their appearance did not draw a crowd, though the few nearby Rogues gave them friendly waves. Sara hailed one of the women, asking after Kashya.  
  
They found her supervising a group of young Sisters as they practiced their archery. The redhead, dressed in her customary chain mail, walked down the line, giving instructions or encouragement as needed. When she spotted the two friends, she broke off and headed toward them.  
  
"What happened?" she asked with urgency, glancing at Kayla's bloodstained armor with worry.  
  
"We're... not sure," Kayla replied, sharing a look with Sara. "The undead won't be a problem, though." The Amazon explained what happened at the graveyard, with Kashya listening intently. When the story was over, the Rogue's face was clouded.  
  
"I should have known dealing with that traitor would not be a simple matter," she growled, then gathered herself, and forced a smile. "Still, you've stopped the desecration of our sacred grounds, and ended a grave threat to this camp." Kayla stifled a chuckle at her words, but Kashya continued on smoothly. "With any luck, Blood Raven is even now burning in the Hells. And if not... you've unmade her source of power, broke her army, and destroyed her favored weapon. A good day for the Sisterhood!"  
  
She glanced from Sara to Kayla and nodded, as if coming to a decision. "You have proven yourselves worthy of our trust. You should know that a number of Sisters have asked me to join you on your travels. I can't spare any of my more experienced warriors, but one of the younger initiates has been very... persistent." Kashya half turned, and signaled to a young Rogue who had been neglecting her archery practice, focused instead on the group.  
  
The young sister hurried over, her long black ponytail flying behind her. As she approached, Sara nudged at Kayla. "I think that's.." but Kayla already recognized the woman.  
  
She joined the group, standing by Kashya's side, her ruby lips lightly parted as she caught her breath, looking anxiously from one face to the next. Kashya made the official introductions, "Sara, Kayla, this is Tylena. She wanted to thank you in person, and offer her services."  
  
"I wanted to thank for saving me from those... monsters. I..I'm in your debt," Tylena spoke up, "and this is the only way I can think to repay you. If you'll have me that is."  
  
"After what happened earlier, I'd say we need all the help we can get," Kayla spoke up, "Sara, what do you think?"  
  
The Assassin grinned, "I have no problem with another ace archer watching my back! Welcome to the team, Tylena!"  
  
The young Rogue smiled with relief, and Kashya nodded in satisfaction. "Get some rest, take care of your gear. In the morning, Akara wants us all in her tent. She has another task for the two... the three of you."


	4. Tristram

Morning found the group already gathered in Akara's cramped tent, each woman finding a space for herself amongst the busy clutter. Kayla stood near the entrance, her new armor fitting her lush figure like a glove, flexible leather and hardened chain interweaving to create a much more secure attire than her old leather breastplate. No protective spells were present on the armor, but her new shield, now slung across her back, made up for that - Akara's examination revealed that it had been enchanted to improve poison and lightning resistance.  
  
Nearby, Sara sat on the carpeted floor, her long legs crossed in front of her, her lithe back straight. Her fingers impatiently played with the hilt of her new, razor-sharp dagger which she had acquired from Blood Raven's stash. The Assassin was eager to give the new weapon a field test, and she'd spent the better part of the hour before the early morning meeting proudly reciting its long list of enchantments to a bleary eyed Kayla.  
  
Across from the Amazon stood Tylena, the young Rogue clearly uneasy at being invited to a private meeting with the leaders of her order, and desperately trying to hide her discomfort under a thin mask of cool detachment. Kashya, dressed in her usual worn chain armor, sat nearby, her long red locks tied away into a tight ponytail, her bow leaning against a nearby shelf – she expected to head out into the field with a scouting party shortly, and was already prepared to leave. Akara, seated behind her jumbled desk, had quickly questioned Kashya regarding a few minor camp issues, and finally turned to the matter at hand.  
  
"I've asked all of you here because I believe the time has come to take the fight to our enemies. However, before we can do this, we need to know our foe better than we do now," continued the High Priestess. "Kashya, your scouts bring back much information that I can't make sense of. The fault is not with their eyes, but with my knowledge! There is a man who could help us though - his name is Deckard Cain, and he is the foremost expert on the Demons and their ways. He was instrumental in defeating Diablo himself years ago, and his wisdom would be invaluable to us."  
  
Akara stood and walked over a map of the Westlands hanging from one of the bookshelves, continuing her tale as her hands slid over the map. "Cain resides in Tristram, and a normal journey there would take more time than we have to spare. However, I've heard tales of a mystical portal in the Cairn Stones of the Cold Plains that would transport you there instantly. All you need to do is find the key to unlock the portal, which should be contained in the runes carved into the Tree of Inifuss in the Dark Wood."  
  
Akara looked at Sara, Kayla and Tylena in turn, her eyes lingering on the young Sister. "That by itself is not an easy task. That area has been overrun by the Fallen and other... fouler Demons. Please, come back safely."  
  
The three women looked at each other, and Kayla spoke for the group. "Akara, none of us are eager for an early grave, but if it came to it, we'd be honored to lay down our lives in this fight. We'll find the Tree and bring back Deckard. You can depend on us."  
  
Akara smiled gratefully. "Thank you, all of you. Tylena is one of us, but that such help would arrive from strangers in these dark times – that is more than I could have hoped for! Here, before you leave..." A  
  
Akara walked back to her desk and retrieved a small but hefty red tome, handing it to Sara. "Inside, you'll find descriptions of various artifacts – enchanted weapons and armor, both from our own forges as well as foreign craft, even Demonic. It may help you identify any other trinkets you retrieve."  
*****  
The wendigo's huge fists came crashing down half a foot from where Sara had been standing, the Assassin dodging out of the way with a desperate twist. The resulting shock wave still sent her tumbling away into the grass, as she fought desperately to regain her footing. She rolled to a stop by the base of the Tree of Inifuss, and struggled to rise. The hairy beast turned to give chase, but roared in fury as another fire arrow from Kayla lodged itself in its huge muscled back, singing the hairy hide before flaming out. It turned on the Amazon and charged, moving faster than she would have believed was possible for a brute of that size. She barely had enough time to drop her bow and grip her shield before a giant fist swiped out toward her. The shield took the worst of it, its enchantments strained almost to the breaking point by the impact, and she rolled away smartly, absorbing the shock as best she could, though her shoulder still went numb.  
  
Kayla didn't wait for the next blow, and just kept going, moving laterally to draw the monster away, and give Sara time to recover. Grasping her javelin, she spared a glance to the side, where Tylena, crouching behind the corpse of another one of the huge beasts, was keeping a group of Fallen at bay with accurate shots of her bow. A few corrupted Rogues, who seemed to be leading this particular pack of the little devils tried to make a concerted charge on the archer's position, but Tylena kept her focus, and brought down two of her former Sisters with accurate shots before the others broke scattered. Though her jaw clenched tighter with each shot, her hands never trembled. Kayla had time for a brief shout of encouragement before the wendigo was on her again. She dodged the first swipe, then the second, her javelin counter strikes drawing blood each time. Then Sara was there, charging up from behind the beast, her daggers easily slicing through the tough hide on its legs. The monster roared in fury as it tried to swat away this frustratingly elusive foe. Their combined strikes took their toll though, and as the beast spun, its strength failed it and it collapsed on one knee, its small red eyes burning with an impotent hellish rage. Behind it, Kayla gripped her javelin with both hands and struck down. The demonic monster gave a last bellow, then fell heavily to the ground, wrenching the weapon out of the Amazon's grip.  
  
Sara and Kayla shared a brief look of triumph before turning to assist Tylena, but it was already over. With the defeat of the monstrous beast, the other demonic minions turned and fled, leaving the companions in possession of the field. The Rogue joined the other two women, and the three adventurers each quickly downed a healing potion, grimacing at the bitter taste, but feeling their pain and injuries begin to fade away.  
  
There was no time for celebrations however. Kayla quickly retrieved her weapons as Sara and Tylena headed for the tree. As the Assassin approached and lightly touched the trunk she paused, looking back at her two friends uncertainly. "Did Akara say what we were supposed to -" Sara began, but even as she spoke a section of the tough bark covering the tree sloughed off, falling right into her hands. "Well, that's convenient!" chuckled the Assassin, examining the rows of runes covering the inside of the bark. "I think we have what we need!" She glanced over at Kayla. "Should we portal back now?"  
  
"Yes, please!" Tylena piped in, then suddenly looked hesitant. "It's just that... I'd rather not have to go through those caves again."   
  
Kayla nodded and clapped the young Rogue on the back in reassurance. "Neither do I," she added, recalling the grueling trek through the dark, with danger lurking in every twist of the tunnels. "But don't forget we found that Waypoint as well. That will bring us back to camp just as well." Tylena brightened up considerably, both at the mention of the travel stones and because of Kayla's support.   
  
Sara shook her head, "I still vote for a portal, here and now. Using that scroll is a small price to pay for speed. That Waypoint thing is twenty minutes away over rough country, and we need to get this thing back to safety as fast as we can."  
  
"I agree," replied the Amazon, and reached into her pack for the blue parchment. A minute later, the battlefield was completely empty, the great Tree resuming its ancient silent watch.  
***  
Kayla and Sara watched as Akara bent over the bark, mumbling to herself as she deciphered the runes. Her relief at their return had been evident, and she went to work at once, setting aside a half finished potion. Tylena had excused herself, wanting to greet a few friends during their brief camp visit.  
  
"Eth...Ort.. no..ah! Amn! It is finished!" exclaimed Akara, straightening up in satisfaction. She grabbed a small scrap of parchment and quickly inscribed some brief notes. "Here, take this," she said, handing the parchment to Sara. "Touch the Cairn Stones in that order, and the portal to Tristram should open."  
  
Thanking the High Priestess, the two women stepped outside into the bright sunlight. "Let's get Tylena and head out," suggested Sara as they walked into the camp. "All things considered, this mission is going pretty smoothly." Kayla glanced at the younger woman and sighed. "I hope you don't intend to tempt the fates with words like that often."  
  
***  
The Fallen camp lay squarely in their path, squeezed into a rocky gully with steep sides. The three women had made their way down into the ravine in an effort to escape detection from roving demon patrols, and so far they had. However, rocky terrain made travel slower than expected, and the sun was barely visible above the rim of the gully, the bottom of which was already bathed in deep shadow. And now this unexpected delay.  
  
"There is no way to sneak around," Sara quietly commented, examining the lay of the camp. "They'll spot us for sure."  
  
"We should go back, and loop around," suggested Kayla. "There is no reason to force a fight now, we're all tired and worn out."  
  
"You mean no reason besides sending a few more of these bastards back to the Hells right?" Sara broke in quietly, easing her weapons in their sheaths. "What do you think, Ty?"  
  
Tylena opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a blood curling cry from the direction of the camp. "They've spotted us, scatter!" cried Kayla, and led the way, rushing from their hiding spot to her left, even as Tylena went right and Sara charged ahead. They were not a moment too soon, as arrows began to rain down around them. These Fallen are lousy shots, Kayla thought, as she searched for the inevitable shaman leader of the camp. Careful girl, even lousy shots get lucky, and you don't ever want to underestimate these bastards, she admonished herself quickly. As if to underscore the point, a small dark feathered arrow slammed into her, clattering off of her new chain mail harmlessly. Kayla's answering shot brought down the Fallen archer.  
  
Off to her right, Tylena also fired off a few arrows, then paused and began to mumble something under her breath. Kayla had just enough time to wonder what she was doing before a bluish light shined forth from Tylena, pushing back the darkness in the ravine, and suddenly small bright lights blinked forth around all of the Fallen camp defenders, making them easy targets in the gloom. "Nice work, Ty!", shouted out Kayla, resuming her attack. Tylena smiled in satisfaction and loosed another volley, two of her arrows bringing down the shaman who had finally stepped out of his tent and was standing by the central fire trying to organize the defenders.  
  
Demoralized by the death of their leader, the little devils stood no chance against Sara's charge. As she approached, the Assassin, already moving fast, blurred in a superhuman burst speed, slamming into the confused Fallen Ones running between the crude tents. She brought down three with her daggers before they knew what was happening. One made a desperate charge, but the woman spun and crushed the imp with a powerful kick, dropping him to the ground, dead. The rest ran for it, several more falling to arrows, and only two or three escaping further into the ravine.  
  
The three women regrouped in the middle of the camp, the central fire the only source of light in the gathering darkness. "Well, we thrashed them, and I can't deny that it felt good," spoke Kayla, sitting down on a crude stool. "But night is setting in now, and we lost too much time to make it to the Stones today. We're all exhausted, and could use a rest. Anyone know of a better place than this to bunk down for the night? I don't think we have to worry about those little bastards coming back here in force, not with the way they were running." she asked, looking at the other two.  
  
"I don't know this area that well," Tylena commented, also finding a seat to rest her legs. "I've never been out on patrol this far from the camp before. I know that there are some abandoned farm houses nearby, but I don't know exactly where. Sorry..." The young Rogue look downcast.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Sara, leaning against a nearby tent support. "You're doing just fine out here! I liked that trick you pulled with the lights, made everyone's job a lot easier." Tylena colored slightly at the praise. "I agree we could use a few hours of sleep, and I don't think we'll find a better spot around here. We've got a good fire going already, there is plenty of cover, and look -" the Assassin pointed at the sloping walls of the ravine, now almost totally lost in the growing gloom "even if they come at us from two sides, there are at least half a dozen places where we could easily climb out. I'll even take first watch. Tylena, you take second. I'll wake you up."  
  
With the decision made, the women set about preparing their sleeping mats, each selecting a spot accroding to her preferences. Unremarked by any of them, the small leather satchel of the slain shaman lay just inside the fire pit where it had fallen, beginning to smoulder.  
***  
Sara rubbed her tired eyes, forcing herself to focus. Only a few more minutes remained on her watch, most of which she'd spent perched on top of a nearby rock outcropping, keeping an eye on the approaches to the camp. She rose, and walked closer to the central fire, which had burned down to a bed of coals lit by a few small flames. Wearily picking up a few logs from a nearby pile, Sara tossed them into the fire pit. A few coals sputtered and jumped over the edge of the pit, but she paid them no mind. There was a whiff of something on the air...what is that? It's familiar... Sara was too tired to spend much time chasing a phantom. Walking back to the sleeping area the women set up under a rocky overhang, the Assassin woke Tylena, and quickly wrapped herself in her bedroll, leaving the watch to the Rogue.  
  
Tylena rose, and stretched, shaking the sleep from her limbs. She was no stranger to night time shifts, and soon enough she was pacing around the silent camp, alert and ready. She made another circuit around the camp, assuring herself that all was quiet. The night's chill was beginning to creep in in earnest now, and Ty found herself drawn back to the warmth and light provided by the large fire. She sat on a nearby log, and stretched out her legs, shielding her eyes from the bright flame. A small gust of wind wafted a hint of a scent toward her. She sniffed once, twice... _doesn't smell like any flower I know... what is that?_ Mentally shrugging, Tylena relaxed.  
  
With a few minutes to herself, Tylena's thoughts went to her new companions. She had not had a lot of contact with those outside of the Order, and she was enjoying the experience of traveling with the two women. _It's so exciting... finally taking the fight to the demons... Aliza won't believe me when I tell her about all this back at the camp._ She took another deep breath, letting the cool night air fill her lungs, still carrying that sweet, saccharine smell. _It's nice, whatever it is... reminds me of something._  
  
Tylena knew that she should make another round of the camp, but the fire felt so nice and relaxing that she convinced herself to stay by it for few minutes more. _What does it matter? The demons are gone or dead... Sara and Kayla took care of them._ An image of her friends came to mind, and she found herself admiring them. _Sara's so... pretty..._ She'd noticed the way the Assassin's tight leathers wrapped themselves around her heart-shaped bum, enjoying the sight more than once during the trek. Sex between the Sisters was common, and Tylena was experienced enough, but the outsider mystique that surrounded Sara held her back from doing anything but looking. _Besides, what would she want with me? Now Kayla, I bet she could have anyone she wanted, man, woman..._ Kayla's luscious curves swam through her mind, and she savored the image. _She's so confident, so...in charge... I bet she'd just walk up and take what she wanted..._ In her mind's eye, Ty saw Kayla roughly grabbing Sara's head, and locking her in a deep, invasive kiss, before pushing the dark haired girl down to her knees as their clothes melted away...  
  
A shudder of pleasure rushed through her, and her eyes snapped open. One of her hands had wandered down past the waistband of her leathers, toying lazily with her clit while another played with a bare breast, the pale flesh shining obscenely in the firelight. Tylena stared as if seeing herself for the first time, as if someone else's hands were roaming across her body. Her thoughts came from somewhere far away. _I should stop...stop this..._ check the perime...a flick of her finger sent a fresh jolt of pleasure up her spine, and she pinched her hardened nipple in response, her chest heaving with rapid breaths. _Oh yes..._  
  
She surrendered herself to the increasingly lewd scenes produced by her fevered imagination. Now, Kayla kneeling with her ass high up in the air, her head bowed on her folded arms, her heavy, round breasts dragging across a rough stone floor. Sara settling in behind her, her slavering tongue buried deep in the Amazon's pussy, while she fucked herself with three slick fingers...Sara mauling her own taught breasts as she rode Kayla's skilled tongue to orgasm after orgasm... Kayla looking down on Tylena herself with an indulgent smile as the kneeling Rogue slipped her tongue into the wet cunt in front of her, even as Sara knelt behind the Amazon, tending to her ass.... The visions came faster now, each one more debauched than the last. Tylena spanking Sara's pert ass as the Assassin writhed and begged for more... Kayla leading Sara and Tylena behind her on leashes, the two dressed like harlots for display, hips swaying with every sensual step...Sara kneeling on all fours, damp hair plastered to her face, mouth panting, as a Fallen One fucked her roughly from behind...  
  
Tylena's glazed eyes flew open, and a moan burst from her lips. _I... that's so..._ She whined and slipped another finger into her dripping pussy. _Mmmh..._ The vision shifted slightly, and now Tylena saw herself back in the dark cave, naked and bound. The Fallen shaman was fucking her, her body quivering with every thrust of the demon's cock. The vague shapes of other demons whirled around them, the details obscured by the sensual purple smoke that had been everywhere... The shaman shuddered and came inside her, allowing her to fall to the side as he spent himself. Another Fallen materialized out of the gloom, walking toward her pale figure, his intent obvious. _I...remember this...Kayla will shoot him.. and then... and then..._ But the arrow never came. The Fallen reached her, and pulled her back up to her knees, taking his turn behind her. Tylena's dream doppelganger didn't resist. When the demon slipped inside her, she groaned in shameful pleasure. Another Fallen approached her from the front, and after only a moment's hesitation the woman's head moved forward and she wrapped her soft lips around his shaft...  
  
 _That's not...not what happened... I fought them... I didn't give in..._ Tylena tried to tell herself, her fingers strumming her clit. _Didn't you?_ , replied a treacherous voice from within her. _I... no...T_ y groaned and tried to stop, to call out, anything... _You came like a whore,_ whispered the voice again, _begging them to take you harder...don't you remember?_  
  
A soft sound from beside her slipped through the haze of the dreamworld. Tylena opened her dulled eyes and looked around, her hands still busy. The night seemed darker than it had been minutes ago, the fire pit's light was muted and tinted with streaks of purple. A cloying smell hung heavy around the fire. _Am I still dreaming?_ Another sound, off to her right. Tylena strained to roll her heavy head in that direction... and her breath caught in her throat, heart hammering in her chest. A single Fallen One, ragged and unarmed, stood at the edge of the firelight, his small, yellow eyes locked on the lewd display the Rogue was putting on. Stunned, Tylena froze as she took in the sight of the demon. _Where did he come from? We searched...did he run...are there others...I should call out...attack._ Her thoughts were still jumbled and hot, her arousal not gone, merely caged for a moment.  
  
Tylena's treacherous eyes slid down the demon's form. His crude loincloth, the only piece of clothing he wore, was obviously tented. _I did that..._ The realization sent a fresh wave of embarrassing, shameful heat through her body, and Tylena groaned, licking her lips. The Fallen's loincloth twitched. _Ooohhh..fuck..._ Unbidden, the Rogue's fingers responded, brushing against her stiff clit. "Ahh...," her moan was louder this time, and the little demon stepped forward. He's coming.... The thought terrified and thrilled Ty at the same time. Summoning the last of her waning strength and resolve, the Rogue lurched forward, off of her soaked seat. Her sudden movement sent the Fallen scurrying back, but she made no move to pursue the creature. Her legs wobbled, and she collapsed to her knees, chest heaving with excitement and fear, arousal and shame, she could no longer tell them apart. Each breath brought purple wisps curling to her nostrils, the sweet smell making her feel giddy. The little demon watched her warily, ready to bolt away at the first sign of trouble.  
  
A drop of her arousal slid down Ty's smooth thigh, leaving behind a slick trail. _I need.. I need... you know what you need_ , the insidious voice whispered again, the words slipping into her mind. Tylena closed her eyes, and gave in. Slowly, she leaned forward, until her chest pressed against the grass, leaving her bum up in the air. "Come here," her voice shook with need as she whispered to the Fallen, though she refused to look at him, "come here and fuck me!" The demon walked toward her warily, eyes darting between the safety of the night and the offered prize. "Come on," she urged hoarsely. _Hurry, damn you, faster..._  
  
The Fallen circled around, approaching her from the rear, muttering in a demonic dialect. When his clawed hands finally grasped Tylena's hips, the Rogue gasped and shuddered. _Oh goddess..._ The demon scrabbled at her clothing, but her tight leather leggings proved a difficulty. Impatiently, Tylena reached back with shaking hands and roughly tugged them down to her thighs, exposing her pussy to the cool night air. After a moment's delay, she felt the hot firmness of the Fallen's cock brush against her. _Oh yes... do it, do it, fuck me..._  
  
The little demon thrust forward, hilting himself in the Rogue's tight, dripping hole. Tylena's mouth opened in a silent scream, as the depraved act finally pushed her over the edge. She came, hard, her hips and belly twitching chaotically as she muffled her cries with her hand. The Fallen barely noticed, intent on reaching his own peak as quickly as possible. He didn't last long, and even as the last aftershocks of Ty's first orgasm were ending, he stiffened and came, coating her pussy with his dark seed. This final defilement sent Tylena into a fresh round of convulsions as she came once more.  
  
Slowly, the demon stepped back, his softening cock slipping out of Tylena with a lewd squelch. The Rogue stayed perfectly still for several long moments, breathing slowly coming back to normal. Then, moving slowly and deliberately, she rose from the ground, and started to rearrange her clothing, never once looking back at the demon. The Fallen, catching his breath, and encouraged by her recent submissiveness waddled closer and placed a wandering hand on Ty's backside. Her arm lashed out, sending him spinning to the ground. Eyes blazing with fury, the Rogue glared at the demon before lunging for her bow. The Fallen yelped and took off running into the night. Tylena knocked an arrow, and took aim, then hesitated and released the string slowly.  
  
Standing, she quickly examined the fire, and finding the remains of the shaman's leather satchel, drew it out using a long stick. The concentrated smell of the vile substance that must have been inside made her almost retch, and she threw the evil thing as far into the darkness as she could manage. After a minute's pause, Tylena resumed her patrol, staying far away from the fire, despite the night's chill.  
  
When her watch ended, she woke up Kayla. The Amazon sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Everything alright, Ty? I thought I heard something shuffling around nearby."  
  
"It was... nothing. Just a quill rat sniffing around," Tylena answered, her voice calm and steady. Nodding, Kayla stood and started towards the fire. Tylena lay down in her bedroll, and rolled to the side, fighting desperately to ignore the wet heat radiating from her crotch.  
****  
The red-skinned demon rushed at Kayla, and she greeted him with a thrust of her javelin, skewering him before moving on. Ahead of her, Sara's figure danced in between the Cairn Stones, felling more of the vile creatures. A rush of air from her left made her turn just in time to see another Fallen drop to the ground, Tylena's arrow panted in his chest. The Rogue stood a few yards behind Kayla, scanning the field for more targets. "Ty, cover me, I'm going to help-", Kayla's words cut out as Sara's cry cut through the din of battle.  
  
Both women rushed forward in time to see Sara stumble backwards from behind one of the stones, hand clasped to her side. A blue-skinned Fallen came after her, his stunted legs moving far too quickly. Sara threw herself backwards just in time to avoid a swipe from his scimitar, but now she was off balance, vulnerable. "Rakanishu!" came the high pitched war cry, and the demon rushed forward. Kayla didn't waste time with an answer, rushing toward the scene as quickly as she could. But she was still thirty feet away and Rakanishu's sword was already poised for the next blow. Kayla raised her javelin, preparing for a desperate throw, when Tylena's arrow whistled past her ear, flying straight for the demon. It sunk itself in his ribs, and he wailed in fury and pain, his sword stroke thrown off target.  
  
"Nice shot, Ty!" Kayla shouted, preparing to finish the job. The next moment, the scene erupted in a flash of lightning, as bolts of energy fled from Rakanishu's body, dancing across the ground in all directions. Sara, still prone next to the demon, took the brunt of the attack, crying out and stiffening, as the sparks wove around her. Kayla had time to get her shield in front of her body before the lighting reached her. Goddess, protect us. She braced herself for the pain, but it didn't come, as her shield's magics absorbed the energy. Tylena, furthest away from the scene, had more time to react, and with a deft pivot she put herself out of danger. Spinning back, she knocked another arrow, but hesitated, not wanting to cause a second burst of lightning with Sara so near the demon.  
  
Kayla, moving once more, covered the rest of the distance at a run. I really hope this works...With a cry, she leapt on top of the wounded blue-skinned demon, her metal shield thrust out in front of her, guiding the point of her javelin. She struck him full on, bowling them both over, as the point of her weapon struck home. Another crackle of lightning erupted from the dying demon, but Kayla pressed her shield against his body, harmlessly dissipating most of the energy. When it was over, she stood, and spun back toward her companions. Sara...  
  
Tylena was already next to the wounded Assassin, helping her to a seated position, holding out a healing potion. Sara groped for the flask, and drank deeply, coughing painfully as the liquid went to work. "Sara, you alright?" asked Kayla, kneeling nearby. "Yeah...yeah... you should see the other guy," came the dull reply.  
  
The Assassin took a deep breath, then looked up. "Thanks for that, both of you," her voice was stronger already, "if it wasn't for you I'd be done for." Sara paused and stared at Kayla. "What... what happened to your hair?"  
  
"What? What happened?" Kayla looked between Sara and Tylena, both of them now wearing huge grins. "Oh come on, what?"  
  
"Nothing, really, it's fine," Tylena covered her mouth with her hand, "really. It's all still there."  
  
"I didn't know there was so much of it to start with," seconded Sara, grinning. "And I really didn't think it could all stand up straight like that."  
***  
The shimmering portal to Tristram hung in the air between the Stones. "Well, I'm ready," Sara nodded at Tylena and Kayla. "Let's go get us a demon scholar. Say, maybe we can stop at the inn for a few drinks. Anyone bring any coin?" The three women stepped through the portal, one after another, with Kayla bringing up the rear.  
***  
Kayla dodged the goatman's voulge as it sliced downward through the air, answering the attack with a thrust of her own weapon. Around them, Tristram burned. They had arrived through the portal of the Cairn Stones to find a scene of wanton destruction, with demons rampaging through the town. The search for Cain quickly turned into a fight for their lives.  
  
The goatman stumbled and fell to one knee, overcome by the wounds the Amazon had dealt him. Finishing him off, Kayla looked to Sara, who had already dispatched her own opponent. "Ty's keeping the Fallen back for now, though the skeletons are giving her trouble. We need to find him, fast, if he's still alive." Sara nodded, gripping her daggers tighter.  
  
Up close, the heat of the flames consuming the wooden buildings was oppressive. In the smoke, numerous figures milled around. None looked human.  
  
The two companions moved on, weaving between the scattered debris, avoiding the bodies of the slain townspeople. Up ahead, a strange contraption loomed out of the haze – a large wooden cage, suspended on a rope dangling from a scaffold-like structure several yards above the ground. A cloaked, emaciated old man huddled inside. As the two women approached, his lined, weathered face turned toward him, and his eyes widened with fear. "No! Run! Get away from here!"  
  
"Kayla, I think that's... that's him! That's Cain!", Sara whispered excitedly.  
  
The Amazon nodded. "Get him out of there. I'll watch your back."  
Sara walked closer to the cage, spotting a crude winch at the bottom of the structure. The old man fell silent, watching her with wide eyes. The Assassin grasped the winch and with a grunt began to lower the cage to the ground. "You'll be free soon. We're looking for Cain, Deckard Cain. Are you him?", she shouted up at the captive.  
  
"I... yes, yes, that's me, but there is no time! Get out of here! He's coming!"  
  
Sara frowned. "Who is coming?"  
  
Cain's reply was a mute jab of his finger.  
  
Kayla sensed the blow before it landed, her instincts launching her forward. The hammer whistled through the air, burying itself in the muddy ground where she had been standing. She twisted, readying her weapons and found herself facing a walking horror. A huge, shambling zombie, once a mountain of a man, wearing a bloodstained smith's leather apron stood before her. With a grunt, it took a step forward, and swung again. Kayla dodged again, and counterattacked, her strike slipping in under the creatures arm, and sinking deep into its side. The zombie didn't seem to notice, bringing the hammer around again. The Amazon ducked under the swing, and jabbed again, ineffectually. She didn't see the creature's other arm reaching for her.  
  
The zombie's huge hand wrapped around her slim waist, and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. So strong... Kayla thought dimly as she struggled against the inhuman grip. The creature grunted and threw her aside. Kayla crashed to the ground, hard, the wind knocked out of her, as she struggled to get up, she knew the monster was coming closer. "Sara!", she managed to gasp out.  
  
"On it!" came the familiar voice, and footsteps rushed past her. Kayla turned over to see the Assassin dance around the lumbering monstrosity, landing several quick slashes around creature's joints, before launching a powerful kick at the zombie's midsection. It stumbled back, and almost fell.  
  
Kayla forced herself up to on one knee, then stood, using her javelin as a support. She groped at her belt for a healing potion, willing her hands not to shake as she drained the flask. Rejuvenated, the Amazon rushed back to the fight. She joined Sara's attack, supporting her slashes with a quick series of jabs to exposed, vulnerable areas. The monster lashed out blindly, confused and disoriented by the blows which seemed to come from every direction. Finally, overcome by the barrage, dripping tainted blood from dozens of wounds, the creature tottered and fell backwards. With a final muted groan, it stilled, the hellish light fleeing from its eyes.  
  
The two women lowered their weapons, exhausted by the struggle. "That... I didn't see that coming," murmured Sara, her arms shaking with adrenaline.  
  
Kayla could only nod. "Cain?"  
  
Sara pointed over her shoulder. "Safe. Got him down before the big guy threw you. Let's find Ty and get out of here."  
  
But the Rogue was already walking toward them, her quiver almost empty. "The way back should be clear, but I don't know for how long. Did you..." she paused, taking in the scene, before focusing on the bent figure of the old man who had drawn closer. "You found him!"  
  
Kayla nodded, and turned to the scholar. "Stay close. The portal is not far, and we'll protect you the whole way."  
  
The four figures set out, leaving the fires of Tristram behind.


	5. Another Camp Interlude

“Ugh…,” Sara let out a dispirited sigh, “I didn’t realize this would be _so boring._ When the Order sent me out to hunt demons, I never thought there’d be this much waiting.”  
  
Sara and Kayla sat on a small grassy knoll within the Rogue encampment, the only spot miraculously free of tents or targets. Around them, the camp buzzed with activity, Sisters ducking in and out of tents, carrying weapons and supplies. Two scouting parties were preparing for departure, while further away at the archery range a group of Rogues practiced their skills, the arrow heads glittering in the early morning sun.  
  
More than a week had passed since they had rescued Cain from Tristram. Since then, the old sage had hardly left Akara’s tent, spending long hours in consultation with the priestess. Though they had been invited to attend the councils, both Sara and Kayla found the talk of dusty manuscripts and long-dead demons incredibly boring.  
At first, they’d put their time to use by preparing for their next sortie. Kayla spent some time at the archery range, where the Rogue instructor helped her perfect a tricky technique for firing multiple arrows in a single shot. Sara took the opportunity to assemble a new set of traps, each contained in light, intricate box, crackling with suppressed lightning. However, as the days stretched on, even martial practice could not keep their attention.   
  
“It’s been so long since we saw some action,” Sara grumbled again, glancing at her friend, “to say nothing of finding some new gear. Even Tristram was a bust! Sure, all the fighting was nice, but – what? What are you smirking at?”  
  
Kayla’s smile widened. “Just wondering if it’s the right time to tell you about the abandoned tower out in the marsh.”  
  
Sara sat up straighter, all attention. “What tower?”  
  
“Some old ruin from centuries ago. Heard about it from that loud-mouthed barbarian by the fire last night. It’s said to be filled with treasures – and it’s cursed, of course. I don’t suppose you’d want to check it out?”  
  
Sara was up on her feet in a flash. “I’ll get the gear together, you get Ty! See you at the gates!” Before Kayla could say anything else, the Assassin was already weaving her way through the camp.   
  
******  
  
Kayla made her way between the Rogue’s tents, searching for Tylena’s quarters. They haven’t seen much of each other in the past week, as Tylena’s other duties had kept her busy. Kayla hoped to catch her at her tent, as the Amazon wasn’t relishing the prospect of searching through the entire camp.   
  
Finding her destination, Kayla stopped outside the entrance and called out. “Hey Ty, you in there?”  
  
After a pause, Tylena’s muffled voice came from the tent. “Yeah, just… just a minute” and after a several seconds, the flap jerked aside and Tylena stuck her head outside. She smiled at the Amazon, “Hey Kayla, what’s up?”  
  
“Sara and I are heading out to do some treasure hunting. All this sitting around is driving us crazy. Want to join?” Kayla asked, looking curiously at Tylena’s flushed face.  
  
Tylena chewed on her lip for a moment, then she nodded, “Of course. Give me a little time to gather my things and I’ll meet you at the gate.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Kayla moved to walk away, then turned back. “Hey, are you feeling alright? Looks like you’re running a bit hot.”  
  
Tylena blinked, and shook her head. “I’m fine… It’s just a bit warm in here. I’ll see you at the gate in a bit.”  
  
“Just checking. See you there.” Kayla smiled, and with a parting wave the Amazon walked off.   
  
Tylena waited for a few moments, then ducked back into her tent. The air inside was stale and musky, her bedroll was a tangled mess, but the young Rogue barely noticed. Already, the heat inside her was rising.   
  
_I’ve got time for one more…  
_  
With a stifled moan, Tylena slid her slick fingers back between her wet thighs. She was closer to the edge than she thought. Talking to Kayla had excited her, bringing back to mind the forbidden fantasies she had enjoyed by the campfire. With a shudder she came, collapsing down to her knees, clamping her free hand over her mouth to stifle the involuntary cry of pleasure. Another tremor, and the Rogue pitched forward, falling onto her rumpled bedroll.  
  
Tylena lay still for long moments, before rolling over on her back, and drawing her knees up. Her fingers never left her snatch.   
  
_Well… maybe just one more…_


	6. The Tower, Part 1

“Well, it’s something alright,” Sara mused as the three women examined the ruin in front of them.  
  
Crumbling stone walls, so overgrown with ivy that the original shape of the building was impossible to identify and barely six feet tall, was all that remained of the tower. Behind them, the sun was already setting, making their long shadows dance on the broken rock. The archway of an entrance, the door itself long gone, yawned in the wall just ahead. The rays of the sun penetrated only a few feet into the old ruin, before being smothered by the darkness within. Far off to their left, barely visible in the gathering dusk, the flickering blue flames of a Waypoint beckoned, offering a path to safety.  
  
They found the place after spending nearly an hour searching the Black Marsh – the barbarian’s directions were heavily mixed with drunken boasting. They had been lucky in sneaking by most of the demonic patrols they had encountered, though on two occasions they had to fight off unusually aggressive groups of Fallen. Now that they stood in front of it, Kayla could not help but feel a little let down  
  
“Don’t know what I expected, really. He did say it was an _abandoned_ tower, so that much is true. Still, this doesn’t scream ‘treasure’ to me – more like old cobwebs and rubbish,” Sara continued, cocking her hip to one side.   
  
Kayla looked at Tylena, expecting the Rogue to offer her own opinion, but the young woman remained silent, studying the ruin with an inscrutable expression.   
  
“We walked all this way, we may as well search it,” Kayla offered, turning back to the remains of the tower. “And if it’s a bust, we can reach the Waypoint in good time.”  
  
“I’ll go take a look,” Tylena broke her silence. Nocking an arrow with a practiced motion, Ty approached the door. She paused, and whispered a brief incantation. As before, a brief blue glow enveloped her, but no answering lights emerged from within the darkness. Reassured, the Rogue took a few steps forward, and the darkness swallowed her. Kayla and Sara looked at each other, and in silent agreement, both approached the doorway, weapons held at the ready.   
  
Within, they could hear the Rogue’s careful footsteps, walking this way and that. The noises were strangely muffled, as if the ancient walls were reluctant to echo the sounds of an intruder. The footsteps stopped, and after a few moments, Tylena’s soft voice carried back to the other women. “I think I found something.”  
  
Sara’s face lit up with a smile, and she quickly ducked inside the empty doorway. Kayla hesitated, and took a few moments to scan their surroundings, making sure that they were not being followed. She had no desire to get cornered inside the ruin by a pack of Fallen or worse. Satisfied that they were safe for the moment, the Amazon followed her friends.  
  
Once inside, Kayla blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the deep shadows. She could barely make out Tylena’s silhouette up ahead. Sara’s black leathers made her all but invisible in the gloom. _Appropriate, for an Assassin,_ thought Kayla as she picked her way forward.  
  
“Watch your step there,” came Sara’s voice, and suddenly the slender woman was at her side.   
  
When they reached Ty, the two women saw what the Rogue had located. An ancient trapdoor, wide enough to easily admit a large man, was set in the floor in front of them.   
  
“Look at the hinges,” Tylena kept her voice low.  
  
Kneeling, Kayla understood the need for caution. Most of the metal on the door was thoroughly rusted, but the hinges were rust free, and well lubricated.  
  
“Looks like there’s more to this place than we thought,” Sara whispered, working to contain her excitement. “Let’s get down there.”  
  
Kayla nodded and straightened up. “Alright, we came here to treasure hunt, and it would be a shame to leave empty handed. But we need to be careful, we don’t know what we’ll find down there.”  
  
“Oh we can handle it,” Sara replied, “Right Ty?”  
  
Tylena nodded, and leaned down to grasp the ring of the trapdoor. With a soft grunt, she pulled the door open, revealing a set of stairs leading down. A rush of fetid air greeted them. Sara theatrically covered her nose.   
  
“After you,” Kayla grinned waving the Assassin forward.  
  
“Should have brought a mask,” muttered Sara, as she led the way down. “And a torch.”  
*****  
“Well, would you look at that,” the Assassin murmured. The torch in the iron sconce on the wall blazed away merrily, and further ahead they could see other lights at regular intervals.   
  
The group had descended the stairs to find themselves in a short stone corridor. At its end, they could see another set of stairs leading further down.  
  
“We’re definitely not alone down here,” Kayla cautioned, “You don’t just light all these torches and walk away.”  
  
“Right,” Sara nodded, “At least this time we don’t have to deal with that vile smoke in the air!”   
  
Behind them, unseen, Tylena blushed.   
  
“Let’s move. This may end up being more serious than simple treasure hunting,” Kayla took the lead, stalking down the hallway with her javelin and shield at the ready. Sara and Tylena trailed behind her.  
*****   
The next level of the cellars proved far larger and far more confusing than the first. Numerous corridors crossed each other, some leading to a dead-end, others opening on a room, and still others doubling back on themselves. Some of the rooms were brightly lit by numerous torches, others were completely dark. All were empty of any occupants.   
  
“Who laid out this place?” Sara muttered as the small party made its way back to the main hallway after another fruitless detour down a side passage.  
  
“Quiet!” Kayla hissed back, glancing around. “Something is wrong.”  
  
Sara gripped her daggers tighter and slowed her steps, tensing for danger. Behind her, Ty readied her bow.  
  
“Kayla,” whispered Sara as she edged up to stand next to the Amazon, “I think –“  
  
She didn’t get to finish the sentence. A hulking red-skinned figure stepped into the junction ahead of them, it’s grotesque goat-like head swiveling toward them. The goatman hoisted a large poleaxe in its hands, the flickering torchlight gleefully playing along the massive blade. With a stamp of its hooved feet, the creature bellowed a challenge, then charged.   
Even as Kayla moved to engaged the enemy, an answering demonic bleat came from behind them.   
  
“How?” Sara whirled around in alarm, her eyes widening at the sight of three more of the goat demons charging them from the rear.   
  
“They set a trap! We have to go, now!” Kayla shouted, barely finishing before her enemy was on her. She ducked under the first wild swing, and thrust her javelin forward, hoping to end the fight quickly. The demon was ready for it however, and hopped back out of range with surprising agility. Kayla cursed, and charged forward.  
  
Another thrust was checked by the goatman’s weapon, but the Amazon pivoted and changed the angle of the strike. The javelin’s point slipped past the demon’s guard and struck his shoulder, sending splashes of black blood onto the floor. The monster roared in anger and swung the haft of his weapon around. The blow slipped past the edge of Kayla’s shield, catching her in the ribs and crashing the Amazon against the nearby stone wall.  
  
Kayla struggled for breath, dimly aware that her enemy was already coming toward her again. She tried to get her shield up to protect herself, but he was already in front. Kayla saw the huge weapon coming around in an arc… and then the goatman was roaring again, stumbling backwards as two of Tylena’s arrows struck his chest.   
  
_Now, now, have to move now!_ The Amazon willed herself to move ribs aching with every breath. Pushing off the wall, she launched herself toward her foe. This time, the blow was true, and her javelin pierced the creature’s muscular chest. Kayla pulled back and struck again, but the goatman was already keeling over, dead.   
  
The Amazon spun around, and saw that Sara had dealt with one of the attackers already, while the remaining two were having trouble coordinating their attacks in the confined space. Kayla moved to assist, but the sound of more hooves from the junction drew her back. Two more goatmen were charging toward her, and behind them she could hear the excited chattering of Fallen. Kayla turned toward the new threat.  
  
The Amazon quickly dispatched the first of the goatmen, but the other backed off, letting the yellow-skinned Fallen past him. The battle quickly broke down into chaos. Kayla dodged and retreated, the knives of two of the little demons clattering against her leg armor. She fought on instinct, using her shield as a second weapon when necessary. More demons joined the fray, pouring in from all sides, and Kayla stopped bothering to count. At some point, Sara whirled past her, daggers flashing out at incredible speed. She saw the Assassin absorb a strike from one of the goatmen that drew a long tear in her leather armor, but before she had time to help, Sara had already landed an answering kick that sent the demon crashing to the ground.   
  
When it was over, Kayla found herself in one of the little side rooms they had explored earlier. Three goatmen lay dead on the ground in front of her, along with several of the strange yellow Fallen. Kayla’s shoulders heaved with exertion, her heart pumping with the excitement of battle. She blinked, and wiped at her eyes, trying to clean the stinging sweat away. Her fingers touched something sticky on her cheek, and came away red. _Damn…_ Kayla fumbled at her belt, and drew one of the red potions she carried there. Eagerly gulping down the cool liquid, she grunted as she felt her cuts and bruised ribs begin to knit.   
  
A noise from the doorway spun her around, weapon at the ready, but she relaxed when she saw Sara staggering in.  
  
“Hey,” said the Assassin, waving weakly. “You alright?” Sara herself looked relatively unscathed, though Kayla could see she was favoring one leg. Sara reached for a healing potion of her own and winced as the magic worked its way through her body.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Kayla replied, setting her shield on a nearby ancient wooden table and leaning against it. “You?”  
  
“Peachy!” Sara cracked a weak grin. She fingered the tear in the side of her leather, her unblemished pale skin peeking through. “Had a close call. That was intense!” With the point of her boot, she nudged one of the Fallen corpses on the ground. “See these? Not regular Fallen. These are Devilkin, one of the stronger clans. We’re moving up in the world! Before you know it, we’ll-” Sara stopped short, and quickly looked around the room. “Where’s Ty?”   
  
Kayla straightened up. “I thought she was with you.”  
  
Sara shook her head. “We were together for a while, but the bastards pushed us apart. I couldn’t get back to her, and lost track. She was doing fine last I saw, but…”  
  
“But she’s not here,” Kayla finished. She picked up her shield and slung it around her arm. “Come on. We’ve got to find her.”  
*****  
Tylena opened her eyes and found herself staring at an unfamiliar stone ceiling. She was laying on a rough bed, the only piece of furniture in a small room. A solid wooden door was set in one wall. A few torches hung on the wall, filling the space with a flickering orange glow. _What happened? We were fighting… and then…oh damn!_ Tylena sat up in a flash, fear setting in as she looked around wildly. _That damn shaman was casting something… I thought I got him first but…fuck!_ _Where am I? Where are the others?  
_  
Acting on instinct, she jumped off the bed, almost tripping in her haste, and dashed toward the door. She pulled at the handle, once, twice, but it refused to budge. Tylena kicked at the wood, but succeeded only in bruising her ankle. She spun around looking for another exit, but there was none to be found. The Rogue realized that she was beginning to panic, and took a deep breath to study her nerves. She forced herself to walk toward the bed and sit, taking stock of her situation.   
  
She was still dressed in her leathers, but her bow and dagger was nowhere to be found. Aside from a slight headache, likely the aftereffects of whatever spell knocked her out, she felt fine. _Could be worse…_ she mused, _I could be with the Fallen again… bound… getting fucked…mmmh._ Tylena tried to stymy the perverse arousal the thoughts were bringing up, but the memories refused to leave her. _Damn it, not now! I have to focus!  
_  
As if on cue, the door swung open, startling Tylena out of her reverie. She looked up, and froze, stunned by the sight of the woman strutting into the room. The visitor was a vision of feminine beauty. Her long raven curls framed a gorgeous face with high cheekbones, a small upturned nose, and full red lips, which glistened in the firelight. She wore a tight, black floor-length dress, with silver accents and a plunging neckline. A slit up one side that ended somewhere above her hip revealed a tantalizing glimpse of a long, smooth leg and thigh, the skin almost deathly pale. Her taught stomach, hugged by the silky material of the dress, shifted seductively with every step the woman took. Her large, impossibly high breasts were barely contained by the flimsy garment. Behind the light lace decorating the neckline, Tylena could just make out the tantalizing hint of a nipple. The Rogue swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.   
  
The visitor took a couple more steps, her high heels clicking against the stone floor, and stopped a few feet away from Tylena. She placed a manicured hand against her cocked hip, and smiled down at the Rogue.  
  
“Hello there,” she said, her voice light and musical. “Like what you see?”  
  
Tylena stared up into the woman’s dark green eyes, and tried to form a response but her mouth worked soundlessly.  
  
The woman held her gaze steadily, her eyes twinkling with an unspoken promise. Then, without warning, she burst out laughing. Unceremoniously, she stepped forward, and plopped down on the bed, next to the stupefied Rogue.  
  
“It’s good to know a woman my age can still make an entrance!”, the visitor said, trying to contain her laughter. “Come, come, Tylena,” she smiled at the young woman, “relax a little. I don’t bite – unless you are really asking for it!”, she giggled again.   
  
Tylena tried to gather her wits, but the closeness of the gorgeous creature was playing havoc with her thoughts. This close, she could smell the woman’s scent, a musky and inviting smell that lingered and reminded Tylena of… the Rogue blushed. She fought to keep her eyes from sliding down into the woman’s cleavage and failed, taking in the glorious sight of the woman’s pale breasts. With an effort, she tore herself away and forced herself to look into the amused green eyes of the visitor.   
  
“It’s nice that you acknowledge the effort I went to for you, but really Tylena, pull yourself together,” the visitor reached out and tapped the Rogues chin. “I would have thought the Sisters trained their warriors better.”  
  
Tylena swallowed again, and gathered her will. “Who…who are you?” The woman smiled, and shifted on the bed, effortlessly crossing her long legs. The material of the dress shifted, and Tylena almost succeeded in not looking down.   
  
“Oh, how rude of me! I forget my manners! Not surprising, given the company I’m surrounded by,” the woman sighed ruefully, then smiled again, “but that’s no excuse. I have been called many things over the years, but ‘The Countess’ seems to have stuck the most.” Her eyes twinkled at Tylena mischievously, “but between us, you can call me Bella.”  
  
Tylena mind was beginning to work again, and she latched on to the name. _The Countess!_  
  
“I’ve… I’ve heard of you,” she said, half-forgotten lessons at the Monastery coming back to her. “You… You did…”  
  
“Oh rubbish,” Bella waived her hands in the air dismissively, “I’m sure you’ve heard all sorts of horrible things. Baths of blood, and so on. Really, who has the time for that sort of thing? And can you imagine the mess? I am flattered you remembered though,” she favored the Rogue with another perfect smile.   
  
Tylena tensed, a more recent memory coming back. _Sara, Kayla!_  
  
“Where are my friends?” she asked, shaking off the woman’s spell, real anger coming through in her voice. “What did you do with them?”  
  
Bella held up her hands, an injured look on her face, “Why, nothing! The two of them are perfectly fine. In fact, they are probably heading down to find you as we speak.” Her eyes twinkled again, “I will admit, I may have sent a few of my servants to distract you a bit, but really I couldn’t resist. I _so_ wanted us to have this time to ourselves.”  
  
Tylena looked at her sarcastically. “Am I supposed to take your word? My kidnapper? A vile… whore who consorts with demons?” She glanced toward the still open door. _Maybe if I run for it…_ Her thoughts of escape were cut short by the sight of at least two goatman sentries standing outside the door.   
  
Bella’s face took on a hurt look. “Now that’s just unnecessary. Believe what you wish. You’ll see your friends for yourself soon enough.” She slid a little closer to Tylena and dropped her voice, “And from what I hear, you’ve done a little _consorting_ yourself…”  
  
Tylena flinched away, and stared back at Bella. “How… I mean, I didn’t…”  
  
“Hush, hush,” Bella sat back again, all smiles. “I’m hardly going to judge you, am I? I hear all sorts of things, and besides… I can sense it on you,” there was a flash of something predatory in her eyes. “Don’t blame yourself Ty – may I call you Ty? – the demons may be dumb as a stump, but they do have a few redeeming features.”  
  
Tylena looked away, ashamed. Finally, she spoke up. “So… why am I not with… them?” She waved her hand in the direction of the demonic guards.  
  
“I can arrange it if you like!” Bella laughed again, “Just kidding my dear! Almost kidding…” She sighed, and her voice took on a musing quality. “The truth is… truth is when you’ve been around all this as long as I have – which is a while, trust me – all this,” she wiggled her long fingers, searching for the word, “ _crudeness_ starts to wear on one. I’ve got other needs, that the demons aren’t really equipped to satisfy. Like the need for a good talk every once in a while.”  
  
Tylena didn’t respond, and when she spoke her voice sounded hollow. “I’ve heard of some Sisters disappearing here…”  
  
Bella nodded, “Oh, I’ve had a few visitors over the years, but I’ve never gone looking for trouble with your Sisterhood. And the ones that wandered in… well, I think you’ll find them quite happy with their current station.”  
  
“I bet they are,” Tylena muttered darkly.  
  
“Now that’s quite enough, young lady,” Bella’s voice took on a steely note. “Here I am, being very civil with you, and you’re just sitting around sulking and casting insults my way. I don’t take this kind of trouble with every little waif that wanders into my tower, and if you push me again…” she paused, then the building anger disappeared in another laugh, “Oh I am sorry Ty! I’m not used to talking with someone who is capable of sarcasm. My interactions tend to be a little more… straightforward. How refreshing!”  
  
“So why _are_ you taking the trouble,” Tylena finally looked up at Bella again. She thought she was prepared for the sight, but found herself staring again. Bella noticed her attention, and effortlessly shifted a perfect shoulder to expose more of her cleavage to the woman’s gaze. Tylena realized she was holding her breath.  
  
“That _is_ gratifying,” Bella said with amusement, before sitting back once more. “Well, I didn’t lie when I said I missed real conversation. Though you haven’t been keeping up your end very well. It’s time you started talking. Why don’t you tell me… about your two friends?”  
  
Tylena’s breath caught in her throat. “My friends? What about them? I won’t…”  
  
“Oh I know you wouldn’t dear, but humor me. What are they like? Where are they from?” Bella shifted again, sliding closer to Tylena. The Rogue shivered at the touch of her bare thigh, but didn’t move away. This close, the smell of her was impossible to ignore, and Tylena found herself almost leaning in.   
  
Bella reached up, and softly brushed a few strands of hair away from Tylena’s face. She slid her hand down the side of the young Sisters face, and gently but firmly turned Ty to look directly at her eyes. “I promise I’ll be the perfect listener,” she whispered. All Tylena saw was those perfect lips moving only a few inches away.  
  
“I…I….only met them a little while ago,” she murmured. Talking was all she could think of to stop herself form kissing the seductress next to her.   
  
“Go on,” Bella whispered encouragingly, her fingers now sliding down to Tylena’s delicate neck, caressing the skin gently.  
  
Tylena gasped, and kept talking, the words coming easier now. “Kayla came to our camp a.. a few weeks ago… she’s an Amazon… Sara was already there… Ah!” Tylena groaned as Bella’s second hand brushed against her covered chest. The Rogue found herself regretting that the protective leathers didn’t allow for more intimate contact. As if reading her mind, Bella’s deft fingers tugged at the cords keeping the Rogues armor on.  
  
“I… I thought this… bored you,” Tylena gasped out in between moans, the mild indignation all the resistance she could muster.   
  
Bella’s lips found her neck, and she felt the woman’s grin against her skin. “Then you’ll just have to try extra hard to be diverting, won’t you? Go on.” Tylena whined her agreement.  
  
By the time she finished telling Bella about her rescue from the Fallen, her armor was in a crumpled heap on the floor, and Bella’s delicate fingers toyed across her hard nipples. By the time she got to their battle in Tristram, one of the Countess’ hands had found its way between the Rogue’s thighs. Unbidden, Tylena spread her legs wider. Bella teased her mercilessly, skillfully keep the young woman on the edge of orgasm. The storytelling slowed down.   
  
“And then…mmmh… then we rescued Cain, and got back to the camp… and then we…wecame…wecameherepleaseletmecummmm!” Tylena’s voice descended into one wordless moan, her hips bucking fruitlessly against Bella’s fingers.   
  
“Should I?” Bella’s breath tickled at neck. Her finger flicked against the Rogue’s clit, drawing another gasp. “That was quite the tale…but you didn’t tell me the most important part…”  
  
Tylena tried to speak, but the fingers sped up and she whined again.  
  
“Tell me Tylena,” Bella flicked her tongue against the Rogue’s ear. “Which of your friends would you like to fuck?”  
  
Tylena’s hips bucked off the bed, Bella’s arm around her back the only thing keeping her from collapsing.   
  
“I…I… don’t…” Ty’s mouth tried to form a denial, but the truth was already leaking out around Bella’s fingers.  
  
“Try again,” Bella whispered, her fingers dipping down into the Rogue’s slit.  
  
“I…I…both of them…” Tyra gasped out, craving the orgasm too much to lie to Bella or herself.  
  
Bella’s musical laughter filled the room again. “Good girl,” she said, before sealing her lips over the Rogue’s in a slick kiss. Bella’s long tongue slithered inside Tylena’s mouth, and the Rogue sucked on it wantonly. After a long moment, the Countess pulled back, licking her lips. “You may cum.”  
  
The offhand permission set of a storm in Tylena. She writhed helplessly in Bella’s arms, screaming out the release she had been denied for so long. The Countess kept her fingers at the Rogue’s pussy, slowing her pace to simply prolong the orgasm of the other woman.   
  
When she came down, Tylena melted against Bella’s body, but the seductress refused to give her any rest. Her hands continued to tease and fondle the Rogue’s taught body, even as aftershocks of the orgasm twitched through her. Before long, Tylena’s breath sped up again, the urge once more building with in her.   
  
Bella brought one of her hands to the Rogue’s face, gently nudging her until Tylena’s hooded and lust-dazed eyes looked at the Countess. “You know you can have them both,” Bella said softly, her eyes glittering. “All you have to do…is stop fighting what you need…” The Countess released her hold on Tylena and slid her hands down to her cleavage. Hooking one finger around the thin fabric, she tugged it down, exposing a delicate pink nipple.   
  
Tylena lunged for it without hesitation, sealing her lips against the pale skin, her tongue slathering at the lascivious offering desperately. Bella let out a throaty chuckle, as she watched with an indulgent smile. “Mind the lace dear, too much drool is not good for it you know,” she said mildly, though her hand kept an approving pressure on the back of the lust-crazed Rogue’s head.   
  
Tylena need no encouragement, and offered no response. She was single-minded in her desire, and before long she was rewarded as a thick, tangy fluid filled her mouth. She gulped in down greedily, not bothering to wonder what it was. She stopped only when the Countess tugged on her hair, pulling her away. Her mouth popped off the hard nub with a slurping sound, and Tylena saw a drop of the dark liquid slide down the slope of Bella’s pale breast.   
  
Smoothly, Bella lifted a single finger, and caught the drop. With a predatory grin, she moved the slick digit in front of Tylena’s face. The Rogue cleaned it gratefully.  
  
“Well then,” Bella said lightly, “why don’t we switch things up.”  
  
Without waiting for a response, she slid backwards until she was fully on the bead. She leaned her back against the crude wooden backboard, and spread her legs, tugging her long dress out of the way. With a hungry groan, Tylena threw herself on the bed, crawling forward. Her head was already between Bella’s thighs, the glistening pink petals of the woman’s pussy only inches way when Tylena felt a firm hand press against her forehead.   
  
“Good girls wait until they are given permission,” Bella spoke softly, “and really good girls…well they beg for it.”  
  
Tylena’s eyes flashed to the pale face of the gorgeous woman. “Please,” she managed to croak out, “please…”  
  
Bella smiled and slid her hand to the back of Tylena’s head. “Not bad for your first time,” she spoke, then her voice hardened, “now eat me out, pet.”  
  
Tylena dove forward, eager to obey. She tried to recall what her previous lovers had enjoyed, but the lust driving her left little room for finesse. She settled for enthusiasm. The taste on her tongue left her hungry for more, and she chased it down with abandon. Above her, Bella’s breath began to speed up, her chest rising and falling smoothly. Watching her new lover, the Countess brought one long fingered hand to tease at her exposed breast. Her other firmly directed Tylena’s efforts.  
  
Tylena felt the thighs around her head shudder, and an answering pulse came from her own groin. She redoubled her efforts, and before long, Bella’s hips were shaking uncontrollably. Tylena kept her lips sealed to the Countess’ wet pussy, riding the orgasm out with admirable perseverance.   
  
Finally, Bella’s hips lay still. Unthinking, Tylena resumed her licking, but Bella’s hand tugged on her hair again. Reluctantly, Tylena complied, sliding her tongue out of the snatch in front of her, and looked up. Bella’s dark green eyes met her gaze.   
  
“You did well, pet. You were almost as eager as Flaive. But,” the busty beauty sighed theatrically, “I’m afraid we don’t have time for another go. Your friends will be here soon, and I have to make a few preparations.”  
  
Carelessly, the Countess pushed Tylena’s head away, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She rose, balancing effortlessly on her high heels. Adjusting her dress, she addressed the Rogue over her shoulder.  
  
“Why don’t you get dressed, and come find us when you are ready,” Bella looked back at Tylena with a wicked smile, “or if you like, you can skip the first part.”   
  
With that, the Countess strutted out of the room, her heart-shaped ass swaying erotically in front of Tylena’s lust-addled eyes. As she passed, Bella waved at the two guards, and obediently the demons trudged after their mistress, leaving the Rogue alone in the flickering light of the torches.


	7. The Tower, Part 2

Tylena stared at the open door for a long while after the sound of Bella’s high heeled steps disappeared into the distance. Finally, she moved, languidly sliding her legs off the edge of the bed. The touch of the cool stone on her bare feet sent a small shiver through her. She felt a stickiness around her mouth, and without conscious thought her tongue darted out to taste it. _Her cum…_ This time she licked her lips with a purpose.  
  
She tried to rise, but her rubbery legs gave out, and she sat slowly back onto the bed. A dull warmth pulsed within her, and she rubbed her belly and chest absentmindedly. Was it the aftereffects of whatever Bella had…fed her? Tylena understood that she should be concerned, maybe even frightened, but her response didn’t go beyond the calm realization. She remained where she was, her hand idly sliding across her skin as she waited for her strength to return. Her thoughts moved slowly, the lust Bella had awakened within her bubbling insidiously under each one.   
  
_Bella…_ just the memory of the beauty was enough to send a pleasurable twinge through the Rogue. She recalled the touch of her fingers, her smell, her taste… her hand had drifted down to her damp crotch. She glanced at it, mildly surprised, and considered pulling it away. While she considered, her fingers stroked her clit lightly, and she decided to keep it right where it was. Her orgasm was mild this time, as Tylena gently fucked her slick fingers.   
  
The release pushed back the lust fog in her mind, and other faces swam up in front of her mind’s eye. _Kayla! Sara! She said they were coming!_ The thought was comforting, and she grabbed on to it as a source of some stability. _But will they find me in here? What if they don’t, and then they leave, and she comes back…_ It took all of Tylena’s flagging will to not follow that thought further. _I have to go and meet them… warn them! Yes, that’s it, I’ll warn them._ _  
_  
The goal gave her focus, and with focus came strength. Tylena stood, wobbling only a little this time, and strode toward the open door. She was half-way there when she realized she was still almost fully naked. The Rogue turned back, and sought out the pile of her clothing and armor on the floor. It looked strangely unnecessary. Still, she forced herself to pick up each piece, don it, and tie each knot fastidiously. The mechanical task helped keep her hands away from other places that still ached for a touch.  
Finished, she straightened up, and walked out into the hallway, pointedly ignoring the feel of her hard nipples rubbing against the lining of her armor.   
**  
“We must be getting close,” Kayla said, peeking around a corner, “these things were guarding the way down.”  
  
Sara nodded, looking up from her search of the demonic bodies littering the hallway behind them. “Good. I’m getting tired of this maze. The sooner we end this, the better.”  
  
They had already descended two sets of stairs from where they had lost Tylena. Each brought them to a new floor of the cellars, filled with demons, ghosts and fire. The spirits had been a particularly nasty surprise. They seemed to ignore the weapons passing through them, serenely floating forward while bathing the women in crackling lightning. That would have been bad enough, but the energy they released seemed intent on crawling over their most sensitive parts, it’s effects designed to titillate rather than harm. The third time Kayla heard herself moan as a ball of lighting worked itself between her thighs she decided enough was enough. She retreated, and drew her bow, firing a steady stream of magical arrows into the nebulous forms of the ghosts. Luckily, this had the effect she was hoping for. As the spirits winked out one by one, Sara hurried to her side, her own leathers covered in a slowly-fading shell of teasing lightning, a slight blush on her cheeks.   
  
Since then, the fights kept coming, more difficult the further down they penetrated. The latest had been particularly brutal, and Sara had been forced to use the last of her healing potions to recover. Kayla had few enough left on her own belt. Now she kept watch, as the Assassin scavenged around for supplies.  
  
“Done,” said Sara, standing from her task. “Got enough to keep going for a while. Here.” She passed a few red bottles to Kayla.  
  
In tandem, they moved toward the stairs, thankfully clear of any enemies. Once at the bottom, they found a familiar sight – a stone maze. A single wide corridor led straight ahead, while two smaller passages branched off to their left and right.  
  
Kayla pointed down the central hallway, and Sara nodded her assent. The Amazon took the lead again, her shield held at the ready as she walked forward. Sara stalked a few steps behind, keeping an eye on their rear – and so her warning came too late.   
  
“Kayla, sto-,” but the Amazon’s boots had already compressed the pressure plate in the floor. With a grating metallic noise, a something slid down from the ceiling. On instinct, Kayla threw herself into a forward roll, shield clattering against the floor. She stood, unharmed, and turned to find Sara’s concerned face looking at her through a row of steel bars which spanned the width of the corridor.  
  
“That was close,” the Assassin said, relieved that Kayla was unhurt. She tugged at the bars, but it was a futile effort.  
  
Kayla let out a frustrated breath. _Stupid, stupid!_ “Sorry,” she said, “I should have seen that.”  
  
“I don’t see a lever or release anywhere,” Sara examined the surrounding walls closely. “Anything on your side?”  
  
Kayla shook her head after a brief search. “Nothing.”  
  
Sara exhaled and pulled out a scroll from her pack. “Well, luckily we’ve got some magic on our side. You’ve got one?” Kayla nodded, and took out her own town portal scroll.   
  
Almost in once voice, they read aloud the short incantation inscribed on the arcane parchment. The hallway remained conspicuously void of any shimmering portals. Sara looked at Kayla, who shrugged. They tried again, with the same results.  
  
“Are we saying it wrong?” Sara wondered, looking at the parchment suspiciously.   
  
“Can’t be that hard if barbarians can manage it,” Kayla tried for a smile, but it didn’t linger long. “These things are supposed to work, no matter what.” She left unspoken the unpleasant possibility that some outside force was blocking the magic of the scrolls.  
  
They now had to confront the reality that at least one of them was trapped with no clear way to the surface. And Tylena was still missing.   
  
Kayla, rubbed her forehead, and considered their options. “Look, why don’t you retreat back up to the surface, and get back to camp. The way should be clear, and you can-”  
  
“Leave you and Ty here? Not a chance!” Sara interrupted. “I’ll double back to the stairs, and try the side passages, see if they connect with this one further up.”  
  
The Amazon looked further down the empty tunnel, still free of any other threats. _Thank the goddess for small blessings._ “Alright,” she replied after a moment, “I’ll explore further down this way. You be careful,” she cautioned, looking at her younger companion.  
  
“Yeah, you too,” Sara replied. With one last worried look at Kayla, she retreated toward the stairs.   
  
The Amazon turned, and warily moved down the hallway.  
**  
When Tylena left the room she awoke in, she had a clear goal in mind – to find her way back to Sara and Kayla. However, she quickly realized this was going to be difficult to do considering she had no idea where she was. She tried a passageway at random, but after a few turns, it ended in a small room filled with rotting crates. Retreating, she tried another corridor, but it quickly led her to a crossroads. Whichever way she looked, featureless stone hallways met her, their monotony broken only by the glow of the torches, and an infrequent doorway.   
  
With no better options, the Rogue turned right and walked on. Another series of rooms, some with signs of recent use, greeted her, but none held anything remotely useful. She soon lost track of the turns she had taken, her mind still working slower than she’d like. As she wandered on, Tylena realized how strange it was that she was alone. No goatmen, not even any Fallen. She had expected some reaction to her escape attempt, maybe a chase, but the hallways were silent and empty. Her loneliness began to trouble her more than she cared to admit. She tried to ignore the fact that she now almost thought of Fallen as ‘company’.   
  
So, when she took another turn, and heard muffled sounds coming from the room ahead, she hurried forward, eager for any break from the monotony. She reached the archway of the entrance, and froze. The room itself was mundane, a bunk room or barracks, filled with dirty beds and a few tables. The only unique feature was its lack of stone walls – instead on three sides it was surrounded by a cage of steel bars. Tylena took in the details on unconsciously, hardly paying attention, her eyes fixed on the source of the sounds she’d heard.   
  
Ahead of her, on the other side of the bars, was a young raven-haired woman. The stranger was almost nude, save for a few straps of leather crisscrossing her unnaturally pale skin. The woman was bent at the waist, her hands wrapped around the bars in front of her, her cheek pressed against one of the steel members. Behind her rose the red-skinned bulk of a goatman. Tylena could see his monstrous hands clasped about the woman’s slender waist, almost encircling her fully. His hips thrust forward powerfully at a controlled pace, and the woman rocked back to meet him, lusty moans slipping from her thick, burgundy lips. Her tight ass jiggled a little each time the demon’s hips slapped against it.   
  
Tylena stared at the depraved act, unable to turn away, her mouth gone dry. There was no doubt that the woman was thoroughly corrupted, far beyond any help she could possibly offer. She knew that she shouldn’t be there, that she should run, but the sight of the fallen woman’s body being plundered so thoroughly was too appealing. _When did this become appealing to me?_ Tylena wondered in a detached way, her eyes tracing every movement of the other woman’s body. She shifted her stance a little, her leather underthings putting a devious pressure on her slickening pussy.  
  
The pace of the couple sped up, the demon clearly reaching his peak. His thrusts were now strong enough to push the woman’s chest up against the metal bars, her medium-sized breasts topped by dark nipples pushing through to the other side. She didn’t seem to mind, simply raising herself up on her toes to give him a better angle. After another few thrusts, the goatman’s muscles tensed and he pushed himself deep within his mate, clearly pumping her full of his seed. She gasped deliciously, rolling her hips to coax more out of him.  
  
 _It’s over,_ thought Tylena, both relieved and disappointed. She was wrong. After a brief pause, the demon simply started up again, the slurping sounds of his cock sliding into her cum-filled snatch audible even at a distance. The corrupted woman sighed, and straightened a little, her hips still rolling in tune with the demon’s thrusts. She half turned her torso, using one hand to hold herself steady against the bars, while the other snaked around her lover’s monstrous neck. Using her leverage, she pulled her face closer to his demonic muzzle, and slid her long purple tongue out in a teasing offering. The goatman snorted and indulged her by meeting her half way, devouring her lips in an unholy kiss.   
  
The woman’s new position offered Tylena a better look at her tight body. Right above her pussy Tylena could make out the markings of an old tattoo. She found herself focusing on the central symbol, tracing the familiar lines with her eyes. _The Sightless Eye!_ The symbol of the Sisterhood stood out lewdly against the pale flesh of the corrupted Rogue, surrounded by demonic runes and incantations. The realization that this wanton creature was once a Sister drew a gasp from Tylena.  
  
The fallen woman’s eyes snapped open, and she slowly turned her head, her lips coated in her lover’s viscous saliva. Her gaze found Tylena, still frozen in the doorway, and a decadent smile spread over her lovely pale features.  
  
“Look Garak,” she cooed, “we have an audience.”  
  
The demon gave no acknowledgement of Tylena’s presence beyond a disdainful snort, and continued plowing into his mate. His lover’s eyes however, never wavered from Tylena’s flushing face.  
  
Slowly, she reached through the bars and crooked a finger in Tylena’s directions. “Come here,” she whispered huskily.  
  
Tylena wavered, fighting a battle between sense and desire. _You can have them both,_ Bella’s voice slithered through her ears, _if you stop fighting what you need._ Tylena took a step forward, then another. Before long, she was standing in front of the rutting couple. This close, she could examine the features of the fallen beauty in detail. The woman looked to be a few years older than Tylena, but who could know for sure with the fallen? Tylena didn’t recognize the woman’s face, but corruption often changed the appearance of a person to some degree. They were almost of a height, with the fallen Rogue perhaps an inch taller than Tylena, though her position made it difficult to know for sure.  
  
“You must be the new girl the others were talking about,” spoke the pale woman, studying her with a mix of curiosity and desire. “The Mistress must have taken good care of you – Ah!”, she gasped in response to a particularly strong thrust from the demon behind her. Her eyes found Tylena’s again, a devious question within. “Or did she leave you hanging? She does like to tease.”  
  
Tylena’s eyes flickered, and the corrupted Rogue seemed to have her answer. “Poor thing,” her voice dropped to a husky whisper, “come a little closer. I’ll help.”  
  
She slid her hand through the bars again, this time at crotch height, and wiggled her fingers invitingly. Tylena’s mouth went dry. The embers in her belly, reminders of her encounter with the Countess flared to life. Slowly, she moved closer, her thighs brushing against the sides of the offered hand as it slipped under her leather skirt. Looking into the other woman’s feverish eyes, Tylena slightly spread her legs and bent her knees.   
  
The first brush of the corrupted Sister’s fingers against her covered pussy drew a long moan from Tylena. The woman smirked, skillfully pulled Ty’s underwear to the side, and drove her digits deeper into the young Rogue. Tylena moaned again, and her hips jerked and rolled, responding to the simulation unconsciously, seeking out more pleasure. Before long, she was riding the woman’s hand with abandon.   
  
Her legs were going weak again, and Ty leaned forward, grasping the bars for support, unconsciously almost mirroring the corrupted Rogue’s posture. Tylena’s glazed eyes met the hot gaze of the other woman, so much closer now that Ty could almost see the devious fire burning within. With a hungry groan, Tylena slipped one arm through the bars, grasping the back of the fallen Sister’s head, and brining her dark lips to meet her own. They kissed, slick tongues twinging together, one purple, one pink.   
  
Tylena’s orgasm built quickly, and she gave herself over to the pleasure without reservation, screaming her release around the warped tongue writhing in her mouth. Her hips twitched chaotically for long seconds before her legs gave out completely, and she collapsed to her knees.  
  
The young Rogue’s chest heaved with ragged breaths, as she tried to regain control of her body. When she finally looked up, she was greeted by the lewd vision of the demon’s dick plunging in and out of the corrupted woman’s pussy. Tylena’s mouth fell slack at the sight. _It’s so…thick…_ Her eyes tracked the rapid thrusts of the crimson cock, and she groaned a little when she noticed how much the Rogue’s snatch had to stretch to accommodate the girth.   
  
Her own desires returned quickly, the single orgasm hardly enough to sate the lust crazed Sister. Still kneeling, Tylena leaned back on one hand, while she sent the other to her pussy. She tried to time her strokes to the thrusts of the demon, getting a special little thrill when she matched his pace.   
  
“Spread your legs wider,” came the fallen Rogue’s husky voice from above her, “I want to see you.”  
  
Shameless, Tylena complied, spreading her thighs, and flipping her leathers skirt out of the way. She brazenly displayed herself, slick fingers rubbing over her clit and slipping inside.  
  
A ringing slap of flesh on flesh drew her attention. She tore her gaze away in time to see the demon deliver another spank to the corrupted Rogue’s deathly pale ass. The goatman held himself still and rumbled something in a demonic dialect, and his lover giggled in response.   
  
“As you wish,” she said lightly, and straightened up, allowing the demon’s cock to slowly slip out from inside her.   
  
Tylena’s eyes widened as she took in the length of the monster’s tool, freshly coated with the combined juices of the rutting couple. The fallen Rogue smiled down at Tylena, and gave her a conspiratorial wink. Moving with the grace of a dancer, she spun around presenting her toned ass to the kneeling woman’s gaze. With care, the corrupted Sister dropped to her knees in front of the demon, sliding her hands around his thick cock and giving it a couple experimental strokes. With a sigh, she leaned forward, wrapping her dark lips around the slick shaft. Her head bobbed forward and back a few times as she adjusted to the girth, before she went to work, taking more than half of the huge dick down her throat.   
  
Tylena’s hand, which had slowed as the couple shifted positions, sped up its ministrations. She watched the debauched blowjob with rapt attention, her own lips working soundlessly. After a while, the demon placed a proprietary hand on the back of the corrupted Rogue’s head, guiding her efforts.  
  
Tylena’s eyes slid up the monstrous torso of the creature, fascinated by the hellish hue of his thick fur and skin. Her gaze went higher still, and she froze – the demon was staring directly at her. After a few moments in which the only sound was the slurping of the Rogue’s mouth on the goatman’s cock, the demon spoke, waving his free hand down at Tylena. Its guttural words were incomprehensible to Ty, but she understood the intent perfectly.   
  
She swallowed, once, twice, then her hand stroked her clit once more. The demon’s eyes never left Tylena. She moaned, and resumed fucking herself in earnest. The knowledge that she just started masturbating at the behest of a demon seared itself into her mind, and produced an answering pulse in her belly. Tylena stared back into the glossy, beady eyes of the creature, and spread her thighs wider still.  
  
The demon’s hand clenched around the hair of the Rogue sucking him off, and with a bellow he began cumming down her throat. The corrupted Sister held still, moaning appreciatively around the thick cock. Tylena’s moans rose in answer, as she creamed around her fingers. When the demon’s orgasm waned his grip on the Rogue’s hair relaxed, and she backed off a until only the head remained in her mouth. After a final couple spurts, the demon was finally drained. He staggered backwards, then steadied himself. With a last look at Tylena, and a short rumble at his partner he turned and walked away into the darkness, his cloven hooves striking the rocks loudly.  
  
The corrupted Rogue shifted smoothly to her heels and turned back to Tylena, her lips covered with a few strands of the goatman’s dark yellowish seed. With a depraved smirk, she once again crooked her finger at Tylena, and once again the young Rogue followed her invitation. Ignoring the cramp in her leg, she shuffled forward until she was face to face with the black-haired former Rogue. The pale woman reached a single hand through the bars, hooking her fingers around the neck of Tylena’s leathers and pulling her forward.   
  
The women’s lips met again, and Tylena’s eyes widened as the thick, heady taste of the demon’s cum hit her tongue. The young woman groaned and opened her lips further, seeking out more of the sinful substance. Her counterpart was happy to oblige, pushing more and more of the evil seed into the Rogue’s mouth, which Tylena eagerly swallowed.   
  
Finally, the Rogue’s separated, Tylena breathing heavily, her eyes glazed with the depth of her fall. On the other side of the bars the pale Sister smiled and stood.   
  
“You’ve got some big changes in your future, if I’m any judge,” she said, looking down at Tylena appraisingly. “Why don’t you wait right where you are, and I’ll come and take you to where you need to be.”  
  
Tylena nodded, and sat back onto the stone floor, legs trembling as she waited to be claimed.


	8. The Tower, Part 3

Sara stalked down the hallway, each step measured. The trap set off by Kayla was an unnecessary reminder that this was a dangerous place. The Assassin pressed herself against the wall, and looked around a corner. _Empty…Where are the bastards?_ The upper levels had been overflowing with enemies to fight. The loneliness and queer silence of this maze was more unsettling to Sara than a roomful of demons.  
  
She moved on, heading toward a heavy door set at the end of the corridor. Readying herself, she kicked it, slamming it open, and threw herself into a quick forward roll. The Assassin came out of the roll smoothly, a dagger held in each hand, looking around for an enemy to fight. Her dramatic entrance was wasted – no furious demons charged toward her.   
Not even bothering to deny her disappointment, Sara sheathed her weapons and looked around the room. This one was bigger than most of the others she had found so far and at first glance Sara took it to be some sort of armor. Work benches were scattered around the walls, a few piled with damaged weapons and armor, but most contained more exotic implements. _No, not an armory,_ Sara realized, taking in the items arrayed around her. A range of leather whips and riding crops hung from hooks set in the stone walls. Restraints, ranging from simple leather cuffs to full body harnesses were slung across the tables.  
  
Mindful of the danger, but unable to resist a morbid curiosity, Sara explored further. The erotic paraphernalia took up a majority of the room, but she did see a find a few potentially useful items. A small weapons rack held several short swords. She tried out a few, finally their balance, but none were to her liking. She was about to give up her search, when she finally spotted something interesting. Over in a corner, a selection of leather armors hung on armor stands, their oiled surface glinting softly in the torchlight.   
  
Sara fingered the large tear in her own armor. _Worth seeing if one of them fits._ Approaching, the Assassin took stock of her find. More than half of the items were armors in name only, consisting of a series of leather straps, designed to leave more skin exposed than covered. Sara immediately dismissed them, focusing on the few items that were at least a little practical. She finally selected a dark piece that combined a reinforced corset with a supple leather top. The light metal strips hidden within the leather promised better protection than her current armor, even without considering the damage. Holding it up against her chest, she judged it be the right size.   
  
Pleased with her find, Sara backed up to a nearby table, setting her new armor on top. With deft fingers she unlaced her torn leather jerkin, and peeled it off. The chilly underground air kissed her bare skin, and the Assassin shivered a little, feeling her nipples harden within her linen chest wrap. She reached over for the new armor, and paused, distracted by the unusual implements scattered on the table in front of her. Sara picked one up, fingering its flared base and tapered tip. The material was rubbery and subtly gave way under her fingers. _I wonder what this is? Probably something perverted knowing this crowd.  
_  
“Well, what a sight you are,” came a sultry voice from the entrance.  
  
Sara froze in place, her free hand instinctively covering her breasts, eyes peering across the dark room.  
  
A lithe, pale-skinned woman, dressed in the customary piecemeal leathers of the fallen Rogues stood at the entrance, studying Sara with some amusement.  
  
“You made a fine selection,” she said taking a few steps closer, “the sensations are really quite something else.” The corrupted Rogue paused for a beat, then as if recognizing the Assassin’s confusion, added in a helpful tone, “That goes in your ass.”  
  
Sara glanced down and realized she was still clutching the sex toy she had picked up. She dropped it as if stung, and tore her daggers from their sheaths.   
“Foul monster,” she spat between her teeth, and charged toward the woman.  
  
Her enemy stood her ground, awaiting her attack. Almost at the last moment, she jerked aside, letting the Assassins wild dagger strike flash by. Enraged as she was, Sara moved with a little less control than normal, but she still had the awareness to let her momentum carry her toward the door, then spin, launching her heel out in a powerful kick at the Rogue. Her leg hit only air, and when she recovered and looked back, she saw the corrupted Sister had moved past her deeper into the room. Her short sword still hung at her side. The woman casually reached up and brushed a strand of her shoulder length auburn hair away from her face. She leaned back against the table behind her, resting one long leg in front of the other, looking like she had not a worry in the world.  
  
Sara snarled and moved to charge again, but checked her anger. Her eyes flickered to the weapon at the Rogue’s side.  
  
“Fight me, coward!” Sara spat at her adversary, hoping to goad her.  
  
“Why? I’d lose,” the woman replied calmly.   
  
“Are you scared of – wait, what?” Sara’s insults sputtered as the woman’s candid admission reached her ears. “I mean, yeah you would! So, surrender?” she finished lamely, aware that the encounter was not going according to script.   
  
The corrupted Rogue smiled and shook her head. “No. I’ll just stand here, distracting you, while my sisters sneak up on you from behind.”  
  
Sara’s heart sunk, and in the same instant she felt two sets of strong hands wrap around her arms. They unseen assailants jerked her backwards, throwing her off balance, and twisted her wrists. Her daggers clattered to the stone floor. Sara twisted desperately in the iron grip, and launched a blind kick behind her. Someone grunted as her boot struck against soft flesh, but the hands around her arms held firm.   
  
The rest of the struggle was brief enough. When it was over, they had securely bound her arms behind her back, pulling her shoulders back and leaving her chest on display, protected only by her brief wrap. Her ankles were similarly tied with strong leather, and Sara was forced into a kneeling position on the stone floor in the middle of the room. The Assassin was helpless, at the mercy of her enemies.   
  
“Get it over with, you bitches!” she snarled.  
  
Two corrupted Rogues stepped around her bound form, ignoring her. Instead they addressed the first woman, who had taken no part in the struggle.  
  
“Fine work, Mistress Alara,” offered one, a slender blond with flared hips and a delectable ass, emphasized by the criss-crossing straps of her armor. Her superior shrugged, and moved closer, her hips swaying effortlessly.   
  
“No need to fawn, Ralyn,” Alara spoke casually, with no malice in her voice. “You and Naiva did all the real work here.”  
  
The two subordinate Sisters stood a little straighter at the recognition, pleased by the praise.  
  
“We live to serve the Mistress,” said the one called Naiva, a voluptuous brunette.  
  
“Yes, and she will be most pleased at our success,” Alara returned calmly. She stalked around Sara, her heels clicking against the stone, and slid a caressing finger across the Assassin’s cheek. Sara flinched away and spat. Alara smiled, and moved to stand beside the captive.  
  
“The Mistress wants this one alive and mostly… unspoiled. But we still have some time to ourselves. You deserve a little treat after that capture. Why don’t you two amuse yourselves while I have a talk with our new friend.” Alara placed a long-fingered hand on the back of Sara’s head. The Assassin cursed and tried to move away, without success.   
  
_You’ll pay for all this,_ Sara thought angrily, though she knew her rage was futile for the moment. _And why does this Mistress want me alive?  
_   
Ralyn and Naiva looked at each other hungrily, their corrupt lust quickly rising to the surface. Ralyn strode over to Naiva and confidently slid a hand between the taller woman’s thighs.   
  
“Follow me, slut,” she whispered harshly, and walked towards one of the nearby tables. Naiva gave a small moan and minced after her, her gait now less of a warrior and more of trained harlot.  
  
“Make sure this one has a good view,” Alara called out after them. Out of the corner of her eye Sara saw her lean over to pick something up from a workbench.  
  
Ralyn looked back over her shoulder with a wicked smile, before bending over the table, her ass pointing back toward Sara. With one hand, the slender Rogue reached back and tugged her leather thong out of the way, then spread her legs.  
  
“Get to work,” she said, and Naiva rushed to obey. The woman knelt, then sat on the ground, rotating herself so that she was facing Sara. Her large breasts jiggled invitingly as she scooted back to service her lover. Sending one questing hand up to clutch at Ralyn’s backside, Naiva brought her dark lips to the blonde’s bare snatch. Above her, Ralyn moaned approvingly, and bent her knees a little, easing her partner’s reach.   
  
Sara, her spirit recovering a little after the humiliation of the capture, sneered. “Who’s this little show suppose-,” she gasped as she felt the cold point of a blade run down her back. Her chest wrap fell away from her, exposing her pert breasts.  
  
Sara grunted and tried to turn herself to look at Alara, her anger once more rearing its head. “What the hell are you-?”   
  
The question was also left unfinished. As soon as Sara turned her head, she heard a quite whistle in the air, followed by a loud smack as the riding crop struck her leather-encased ass. Even through the material of her leggings, the blow felt powerful enough. Sara gasped and her hips twitched forward, away from the unfamiliar sensation.  
  
“Don’t take your eyes off of them,” came Alara’s calm voice from beside her.  
  
Sara twisted her torso, eyes blazing with fury. “You sick-gah!,”  
  
This time she saw the crop coming and moved to grab it, forgetting that her hands were bound behind her. The leather struck her chest, finding a sensitive spot at the underside of her modest breasts. The sting made her gasp, and Sara could feel the skin there grow warm. Sara tried again, but this time the crop came down before she could even say anything. It hit her right on the nipple, setting her whole breast tingling. The defeated Assassin gasped and slumped back.  
  
Alara brought the point of the crop up under the kneeling woman’s chin, lifting her head. “Don’t take your eyes off of them,” she repeated simply.  
  
Sara glared, then turned back to the lurid scene playing out in front of her. By now, one of Naiva’s hands had moved down to pleasure herself, playing lewdly between her splayed legs. Her lips remained sealed around Ralyn’s pussy, while her other hand… Sara’s mouth opened a little in shock as she watched Naiva drive two fingers into Ralyn’s ass. The slender woman keened with pleasure, pushing her chest up off the table surface with her arms. Sara’s captive eyes followed the motions of Naiva’s skilled fingers. For a second, she found herself wondering how it would feel to be in Ralyn’s place.  
  
Realizing she was staring, Sara blushed and dropped her eyes to the ground. Alara’s inexorable riding crop whistled through the air again, once more finding the Assassin’s taught ass.   
“Damn it,” Sara hissed between clenched teeth, her bound hands trying to cover her exposed rear. “I know, I know,” she exclaimed, before Alara had a chance to repeat her mantra, “I’m watching!”  
  
Ralyn was shaking her hips in earnest now, fucking herself back on Naiva’s tongue and fingers. Sara tried to remain aloof from the debauched scene, but she couldn’t stop a sympathetic heat in her own pussy as she watched Naiva pleasure her lover. Her response unsettled her, and she looked away once more, raising herself up on her knees a little to relive the pressure, knowing that the blow was coming.   
  
Alara did not disappoint. The smack of the crop against leather and Sara’s cry were almost simultaneous. This time, the warmth lingered, spreading from her ass to between her thighs. Sara groaned in denial, but managed to keep her eyes on the rutting couple in front of her. _This can’t be turning me on… It can’t be._ To prove it to herself, Sara demonstratively turned her head to the side, daring Alara. The blow came as expected, and the delicious, insidious tingles between her thighs followed. Sara bit her lip to stifle a moan, and looked back to the corrupted Rogues in front of her. _I..I just wasn’t ready….this time will be different._ The Assassin forced herself to count to ten, timing it by the thrusts of Naiva’s fingers, and felt a delicious subversive thrill when she decided to stretch the count to twenty. Pulling her eyes away, she turned her head to look at Alara, waiting for the strike.  
  
She found the Rogue looking back at her, a small smile on her purple lips. She said nothing, but Sara’s heart skipped a beat. _She knows._ Just as Sara realized that she had sucked in her breath in anticipation, Alara’s wrist flicked, and the crop smacked against her breast. This time, Sara couldn’t hold back her moan. She stared at Alara, and the wicked blows came again and again, each drawing a gasp from the kneeling woman. By the time Sara turned away, her breath was ragged, and her pussy was undeniably damp.   
  
Sara saw Ralyn’s ass tense, then the corrupted Sister was cumming, gasping and twitching as her juices streamed down Naiva’s chin. Naiva's moans sounded almost grateful as she struggled to keep up with the dancing of Ralyn’s hips. Finally drained, Ralyn fell forward onto the table, savoring her afterglow. Naiva remained where she was, gently caressing the thighs of her lover.  
“You seem aroused, Sara,” said Alara, as casually as if she was discussing the weather. “Does whipping usually have that effect on you?”  
  
Sara said nothing, her cheeks glowing.  
  
Ralyn raised herself up, and backed off from the table. Reaching down, she grasped Naiva’s dark hair and tugged. Naiva smoothly rolled to her knees and stood, her large breasts caressing Ralyn’s pale flesh all the way up. Ralyn greeted her with a long kiss, before spinning her around and pushing Naiva down across the same table. Reaching down, she gave the voluptuous woman’s ass a possessive squeeze, before she used both hands to quickly tug the brunette’s thong down, leaving it tangled around her boots.  
  
Sara expected that Ralyn would now repay Naiva’s efforts in kind, but the slender blonde remained standing, running her hands over the curvy rear of her lover. Without warning, Ralyn drew one hand back and delivered a stinging slap to Naiva’s ass. The busty Rogue moaned and wiggled her rear invitingly. Ralyn smirked and started spanking her pet in earnest.   
  
Sara stared, enraptured by the sight. Her own snatch ached frustratingly, and Naiva’s heavy moans were not easy to ignore. The Asssassin flinched when she felt the tip of Alara’s crop again, but this time its touch was light and teasing. Sara’s breath quickened when the corrupt Rogue ran the stiff leather across her hard nipples, circling each one, before slipping down lower.   
  
When Naiva begun thanking Ralyn after each spank, Sara heard herself whine. _I won’t… I won’t do it…_ Naiva let out another lusty cry, and Sara turned her head to look at Alara.  
The corrupted Rogue looked back at her, her eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. The riding crop continued its teasing course across her flesh. _She wants me to ask,_ Sara realized, but she could not bring herself so low.   
  
Instead, Sara turned back, and raised herself up a little higher on her knees. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts even further out, and pulled her bound hands up out of the way, presenting her ass to Alara’s gaze. _I’m not asking her, I’m just adjusting… I just needed to stretch my legs,_ Sara told herself. She had no such excuse for the inviting shake of her hips, or the relief and thrill that ran through her when Alara’s crop smacked against her ass. This time, the blows kept coming, and Sara moaned, thankful that she didn’t have to beg for each one.  
Alara timed her strikes to Ralyn’s spanks, the crop landing in sync with the Rogue’s hand. Soon, Sara was echoing Naiva’s groans with whimpers of her own, which quickly gave way to throaty moans. The frustrating heat in her pussy grew, her clit throbbing with each blow.  
  
When Ralyn paused, dropping her hand to rub it over Naiva’s reddened ass, Sara barely held herself from asking the Rogue to continue. Beside her, Alara also lowered her whip, leaving Sara alone with her lust. Shaking with unfulfilled desire, eyes dulled, she watched Ralyn slide a finger into her pet’s soaked pussy then add a second, then a third. Sara whined jealously, her hips pumping up and down, unable to find any relief or distraction.  
  
Something blocked her view of Naiva’s pleasure. The dazed Assassin looked up to see that Alara had moved in front of her. Keeping her eyes locked on Sara’s, the corrupted Rogue slid one booted foot between the woman’s spread thighs, pushing it against the crotch of Sara’s skin tight leggings. The friction against her soaked pussy felt like a glass of water in the desert.   
“Go ahead,” whispered Alara.  
  
Sara was past caring about pride. With a grateful sigh, she leaned forward, pressing herself against the offered source of relief. Her hips rolled back and forth, grinding her snatch against Alara’s boot, Naiva’s orgasmic cries ringing in her ears. _So close… just a little more… please…more…_ Alara leaned forward slightly, bringing her whip behind Sara. The Assassin shivered with anticipation, and sped up her hips. The riding crop came down, once, twice, and then Sara was cumming, her hips jerking forward against the Rogue’s leg as her pussy soaked her leathers.   
Unable to balance herself any longer, Sara swayed and would have fallen had Alara’s hands not caught her. Lowering the twitching Assassin to the ground, Alara stood and turned to the other corrupted Rogues.  
  
“That’s enough,” she spoke, and Ralyn reluctantly complied, standing back from the table and letting Naiva push herself up. Alara pointed down at Sara’s prone form. “Gather her things, and don’t forget that corset. But,” Alara’s purple lips curled upwards in a devilish smile, “don’t dress her yet. I’d like to leave our guest with a permanent reminder of her visit.”


	9. The Tower, Part 4

The stone hallway stretched out in front of Kayla, eerily empty and silent. She had expected to be mobbed by foes as soon as the trap had been sprung, or perhaps after Sara had left, but no screaming hordes charged her. Instead, she had been left alone, the twinkling torches her only companions.   
  
The Amazon inched her way down the corridor, wary of other nasty surprises in store, mechanical, magical or demonic. She was almost disappointed when the most dangerous thing she encountered was a mouse, and even it quickly scampered off into its hole at her approach. The Amazon moved on, refusing to let the silent maze unsettle her.  
After a few dozen steps, Kayla came to a small archway on her right. Peeking in, she saw a medium-sized room, furnished as a communal sleeping area. Checking her surroundings, Kayla slipped inside for a brief search, but came up empty. She returned to the hallway and continued on.  
  
She came across several other rooms, and diligently checked them all, to no avail. To break up the monotony of her search, Kayla paused a few times to try the scroll again. The magic stubbornly refused to activate. With an exasperated sigh, she finally shoved the scroll back into her pack. _There’s no easy way out of this.  
_  
By the time she scoured the seventh empty room, Kayla could not suppress her frustration. She kicked a wooden stool, its clatter against the floor unnaturally loud in the silence of the cellars. Kayla felt a small measure of vicious satisfaction when one of the stool’s wooden legs cracked and broke. _Kayla the Amazon, slayer of fearsome furniture_ , she thought ruefully, _I hope that Sara has fared better on her search.  
_  
The barren hallway beckoned her further, and she moved on, having little choice and growing restless. After the furious battles of the upper floors, this one presented her with a very different challenge. There were no demons here, no inhabitants of any kind. Not even any treasure to be had, though Kayla’s appetite for treasure hunting was long gone.   
Finally, after an interminable length of time, Kayla’s eyes spotted two points of light in the gloom ahead, directly in her path. Approaching closer, the Amazon saw that the wide tunnel led to a large ornate door, two torches burning on either side. _At last! This looks to be important.  
_  
Kayla carefully approached the door, and gingerly pressed her ear against the wood, trying to get any sign of what might be waiting to greet her on the other side. She thought she could make out faint noises on the other side of the thick door, but not more than that. _I’ll have to go in blind._ Checking that all her weapons were in order, Kayla let out a breath to steady her nerves, then tugged on the large ring set in the door. The wood shuddered in response, then gave way, the ancient hinges surprisingly turning without a sound.  
The door opened onto a huge hall, with a ceiling higher than Kayla had been expecting this far underground. Two rows of stone columns ran down the length of the room, leading the Kayla’s eye to the large throne set against the far side of the room, about fifty feet from where she was standing. The large seat was made from some dark wood or stone, and draped in cushions. Above it, the wall was covered with an elaborate carving, depicting demonic figures in obscene embraces with human women. Kayla couldn’t make out the finer details, but what she saw was enough to for her to feel color rising to her cheeks.  
  
In contrast with the relative gloom of the corridor she had left, the hall was well lit, with the ubiquitous torches now joined by scores of candles, set on the stone tables that stood against the side walls. But Kayla’s eyes zeroed in not on the lights, but on the shadows playing against the stone floor in front of the throne. Someone else – or _something else_ – was in here with her, likely in the far corner to the right of the throne.  
  
Kayla readied her bow, finding reassurance in testing the tension of the string with her fingers. She moved into the hall slowly, glancing around, wary of a possible ambush, but none came. She did notice a couple of smaller doors set into the sides of the hall, but they stayed closed and still. The Amazon made her way over to the left wall, and crept closer to the throne, trying to get a sightline on her quarry. Through the columns, she glimpsed a dark figure moving around a source of light, but could not make out the details. _Human, or human shaped. Probably a woman. Long hair.  
_  
Kayla kept moving, using the columns for cover, though there was no indication that her presence had been noticed. At last, she reached the final column on her side. From here, she could clearly make out the details of the carvings she had glimpsed earlier. They covered almost the entire wall, down to the stone seat, continuing through to the base of the throne. Demons of all kinds – goatmen, Fallen, pit lords and fouler things, all being pleasured by fawning human lovers – leered down at her from the wall. The debauched images drew her in, almost hypnotic in its detailed wantonness. Kayla’s gaze paused on a particularly lifelike scene of a goat demon receiving an enthusiastic blowjob from a pair of women kneeling in front of him. Behind each harlot stood a Fallen, fucking them with unrestrained thrusts. The Amazon shuddered as she took in the scene. _No human could have carved this…_ The figures seemed to move before her eyes, and for a moment she could almost hear the orgiastic cries of the fallen women. With a shudder, Kayla tore herself away.   
  
Glancing around the column, she could now clearly see her target, who was indeed a woman. The statuesque brunette was standing with her back to Kayla, leaning over pieces of parchment spread out on a stone table, her long dark curls draped over her shoulders. The woman’s fingers traced over the intricate writing and diagrams in front of her. Every so often, she’d mutter under her breath and glance at an ornate metal frame standing on the table in front of her. The frame held a fiery orb about a foot in diameter, it’s glow casting the queer shadows Kayla had spotted earlier. The light waxed and waned chaotically, though the dark-haired stranger did not appear troubled by this.  
  
The woman wore what could be called leather armor. Sleek, shiny leggings wrapped tightly around her legs and thighs, leaving no doubt as to the delectable shape of her backside. Her feet were encased in dark leather knee-boots with a moderate heel. The rest of her attire consisted of a black leather corset with silver studs, and a pair of elbow length gloves made from the same shiny material as her leggings. The stranger reached out and pulled another piece of parchment to her, seemingly oblivious to the Amazon’s presence.  
Kayla studied the situation from her vantage point. The identity of the woman was a mystery to her, but at least the stranger didn’t have any visible weapons. _That doesn’t mean much when dealing with mages… or the demon’s servants._ But if there was ever a time to reveal herself, it was now, while she had the drop on the woman.   
  
Steadying her nerves, Kayla let out a controlled breath, then stepped around the column her bow at the ready, arrow knocked and half-drawn.   
  
“Step away from the table, and turn around – slowly.” Kayla’s voice rang out, bouncing around the cavernous stone hall. The stranger froze, her fingers half way down the parchment in front of her. “Do it now – unless you’d like an arrow between your shoulders.”   
The dark-haired woman seemed to take the Amazon’s threat seriously. With exaggerated care, she straightened and took a graceful step back. Then, slowly, she turned around.  
  
Kayla tensed, readying for anything unexpected, but the woman simply stood in front of her, seemingly undaunted by the weapon pointed at her. Kayla stared back, suddenly unsure of her next move. _She’s…gorgeous._ The woman’s striking beauty was undeniable – high cheekbones, a pair of luscious lips just begging for a kiss.... Her mischievous green eyes unabashedly roved over Kayla’s body, and even though she was armed and ostensibly in control of the situation, the Amazon shifted self-consciously. Before she could utter another word, the woman’s red lips curled in a sultry smile.  
  
“Kayla! What a pleasure it is to meet you at last.”  
*****  
The Amazon stared at the stranger, lips open in shock. “Who..who are you? How do you know my name?”, she finally stammered, fighting to keep her focus.   
  
The stranger shrugged, and took a step toward the throne. Instinctively, Kayla’s bow tracked her movements.  
  
“I know a great deal more than just your name,” the brunette said as she began to ascend the steps to the stone seat, her exposed creamy cleavage bouncing invitingly with every step.   
  
“Stop! Stop right where you are,” Kayla drew her bow fully now, the tension plain in her voice. Sensing this, the brunette paused her steps and pivoted back to face the Amazon. Kayla slowly let the bowstring back out, muscles tensing with the effort, the arrow never wavering from the other woman’s breast.   
  
“Would you deny me a seat? These heels are not easy on the feet you know,” the raven-haired beauty smiled at Kayla again, her gentle voice worming its way into Kayla’s ears.  
  
“You can sit once you answered my questions,” Kayla’s voice remained firm, but inside she could feel a little uncertainty begin to creep in. The woman’s confidence was unsettling. “For the last time – who are you, and how do you know me?”  
  
The woman sighed, with the attitude of one who knows better giving in to the foolish demands of another despite their reservations. “As you wish. I have been known by many names, but you may call me Bella. Rolls of the tongue much easier than ‘the Countess’, hmm?” Kayla’s breath caught in her throat. _Her?  
_  
“As for how I know of you,” Bella casually continued, “why, your friends told me. Well, just Tylena really – such a nice young woman, don’t you think? I haven’t had the pleasure of Sara’s company just yet, but I’m _so_ looking forward to it.”  
  
Kayla recoiled as if struck, her bow wavering off target for a moment before she recovered. When she spoke, her voice was thick with fury. “What have you done with them, you bitch? Where are they?”  
  
Bella threw her hands up in front of her, as if to ward off the flash of anger. “Now now, I assure you that they haven’t been harmed in the slightest. They’re perfectly safe – in fact they’ll join us soon.”  
  
Kayla stared back at the woman, her hands itching to let the arrow fly. “Join us?”  
  
“Yes,” Bella nodded with a disarming smile, “some of my servants are bringing them here as we speak. After which…”   
  
“There won’t be an ‘after’ for you, scum,” Kayla growled, “I’ve heard enough from you, and I won’t allow you to use my friends as hostages.”  
  
“Who said anything about hostages? And would you shoot an unarmed woman?” Bella asked, spreading her arms wide. “Doesn’t seem very heroic.”  
  
“For you, I’ll make an exception,” Kayla spit out, before she relaxed her fingers, letting the arrow fly.  
  
Bella’s eyes widened in surprise, and she lurched to the side, attempting to avoid the projectile as it flared with fire. She was only partially successful, as the arrow buried itself in her side, punching through the leather there. Bella cried out, but kept her feet. Kayla was already nocking again, her hands moving in a blur.  
  
Bella whirled around to face the Amazon, all traces of her gentle demeanor gone, green eyes glowing with a hellish fire. Without the slightest sign of discomfort, her delicate fingers wrapped around the haft of the burning arrow in her side, and snapped it half, dousing the flames. “You...!”   
  
She didn’t get to finish as Kayla sent two more arrows toward the demonic beauty. This time however, the wooden shafts didn’t find their target, breaking in flight as if against an invisible wall. Kayla cursed, and drew another arrow, this time channeling her mana into the projectile.   
  
She fired again, expecting Bella to try to close the distance, but the demonic woman surprised her. Instead of charging toward the Amazon, her opponent drew back toward the carved wall. The charged arrow punched through the defensive field with a shower of sparks only to sputter uselessly against the stone steps. Kayla looked up to see Bella standing next to the carvings, a green light emanating from her hand, her lips moving as she chanted in an unfamiliar tongue. The woman raised her arm and plunged it into the stone up to her elbow, her glowing hand passing through the rock effortlessly.   
  
_What is she doing?_ Kayla lined up another shot at Bella’s immobile figure. _Whatever it is, I must stop it now.  
_   
With a low rumble, the stone walls around her shuddered, and the floor shifted under her feet. Her readied arrow misfired uselessly, clattering against one of the carved stone figures. Ancient dust and debris fell from the ceiling, showering the blonde Amazon as she struggled to keep her footing. _Is she collapsing the whole chamber?  
_  
Kayla crouched down, wildly looking around, ready to make a run for it if the ceiling started to cave in, but the shocks did not continue. Warily, Kayla straightened, and nocked another arrow, looking toward Bella, who by now was sitting calmly in the stone throne.   
  
“What did you do?” Kayla took a few steps forward, “Answer me!”  
  
Bella looked down at the approaching Amazon, her face once more serene. “I put an end to this silly confrontation. I won.” Bella leaned back against the back of the throne, crossing her long legs with a smug smirk. Though the Countess was seemingly untroubled by the wound in her side, Kayla’s sharp eyes picked out the sweat beading on her forehead and the trembling of her fingers as they rested on the throne’s arms. _She’s barely holding together. Whatever she did, it cost her dearly_.  
  
Kayla snorted, and raised her bow. “The hell you did,” she muttered, and fired. The magical arrow streaked toward Bella’s chest, but The Countess made no move to avoid it.   
  
Just as the arrow was about the strike, Kayla saw a blur of motion accompanied by a strange grating noise, and the magical projectile exploded in a flash of light. Kayla blinked, frozen in shock. _It can’t be!_ One of the carved figures above the throne – a half-naked harlot, her mouth open in a lurid moan – had reached down to block the arrow a foot in front of Bella. The figure’s stone arm crumbled, sending a shower of pebbles down onto Bella’s legs, but the beauty seemed untroubled, brushing the rocks aside casually.   
  
As Kayla stared, the stone woman tore herself free from the wall entirely, and clambered down the arms of Bella’s throne with inhuman agility. Her cold face, with its wide open mouth and heavily lidded eyes turned toward Kayla. Around her, more carved figures began to tremble, one after the other, ripping themselves out of the rock with a rumble. The figures, now numbering at least fifteen – goatmen, Fallen, human women - arranged themselves at the top of the stairs. A few clustered in front Bella, while others spread out on the steps.  
  
“Hiding behind statues, Countess?” Kayla snorted dismissively, “they won’t save you for long.” The Amazon straightened up and nocked another arrow, searching for a clean shot at the Countess, but it was useless.  
  
“Oh?” Bella arched one perfect eyebrow, “Come and get me then. I’m ever so excited to watch you try.”  
  
“My pleasure, bitch,” Kayla growled back. She saw that the stone figures on the sides began to move toward her, threatening to encircle her, and shifted her aim.  
  
Bella’s smile widened at Kayla’s retort, but she said nothing, settling back in her throne.  
  
Kayla backed up a few steps, eyes scanning from side to side as she kept a close eye on the approaching figures. _Time to find out just how tough they are.  
_  
Picking one of the closer statues, a big-breasted woman dressed in exquisitely sculpted bondage gear, she lined up a shot and fired a magically charged arrow. The stone woman made no attempt to dodge the shot, and the arrow hit her square in the chest, exploding in a flash of brilliant light and sending shards of stone flying in every direction. The statue wobbled, then collapsed to the ground, disintegrating along the way.  
  
Kayla smirked. _This will be easy._ She was already moving on to the other targets when a green glow enveloped the remains of the statue she had destroyed. A wave of vertigo rolled over Kayla, and she stumbled back, fighting to keep her balance -  
  
- _goatman kept fucking her with rough thrusts, while she looked back at the demon and begged him for his seed. Rocking on her hands and knees, her pussy juiced every time the monster sheathed his thick cock all the way inside her. She felt an insistent tug on her hair, and turned her head to see a black-skinned Fallen in front of her. With smile, she opened her mouth and –  
_  
Kayla gasped for air, her knees wobbling with sudden weakness. The room swam in front of her eyes, and it was all she could do to stay upright. Whatever had happened had felt so _real_ , as if she had been there, on her knees… The approaching enemies didn’t give her a chance to process what had happened, taking advantage of her weakness to close the gap on her from all sides.   
On instinct alone, Kayla leaped backwards out of reach of the animated statues, and fired another arrow. Her eyes widened with apprehension, a tightness gripping her chest as she realized what she had done. Another figure, this time a monstrous goatman, crumbled before her eyes. Kayla backed away further, desperately trying to prep-  
  
- _slavered over the massive shaft, while her sister, kneeling beside her, put her mouth to work at the demon’s balls. Pulling back, replacing her tongue with a dexterous hand, she tugged on her sister’s hair. With a disappointed moan, the slut left her task and straightened up, meeting her lust-hazed eyes. Their lips joined in a slick kiss, tongues slithering around each other before the sisters returned to their duties. Sensing that the demon was close, she sped up her tongue work, eager to share the –  
_  
Her bow slipped from between her languid fingers as Kayla’s tongue flicked out from between her lips, tasting the cock in front… The Amazon reeled again, the world coming back into focus. This time, the after effects of the illusion lingered. Her heart pounding in her chest, Kayla barely stifled a moan when she sensed the heat radiating from between her thighs. The remaining statues drew closer. Kayla found her eyes gliding to very specific parts of their finely wrought anatomy.  
  
She was in trouble, and she knew it. Her only chance was to get to the Countess and end this quickly. Eyes darting to the side, Kayla spotted an opening to her right and didn’t hesitate. She dove forward, willing her rubbery legs into motion. She made it, but barely, the stone fingers of one the statues brushing against her shoulder. Past the circle of enemies, she rushed toward the throne, heading right for Bella and the statues there, drawing her javelin as she ran. She half expected to be tackled from behind, but nothing impeded her path.   
  
The stairs of the throne were just a few steps ahead when she saw Bella casually raise her hand, and send a burst of energy into one of the statues standing by her side. Kayla’s eyes widened, even as her pussy quivered in anticipation. _That’s not fai –  
_  
\- _tentacles slithered over her exposed flesh, leaving behind trails of slime. She moaned, her tongue lolling out of her lips, her hips rocking with the thrusts of the tendrils filling her pussy and ass. Her hands worked to pleasure two other members, and her breathy moans were soon silenced as another tentacle slid past her lips. She sucked at it with abandon, belly clenching in orgasm as her snatch was filled with another –  
_  
Kayla’s awareness came back slowly. She was on her back, laying on the stone floor of the chamber. The walls around her echoed with lusty moans. It took Kayla several seconds to realize that the sounds were coming from her, or that one of her hands had found its way to her pussy, rubbing it desperately through her leathers. _Oh…I should…I should…  
_  
Lazily, her eyes slid to the side, and she saw that Bella was descending the steps of the throne, shadowed by her stone minions. Her high heels clacked against the rock, the sound almost immediately drowned out by the grinding steps of the statues.   
  
The Countess approached the prone Amazon, looking down on the woman with a smile. “I told you I had won,” she spoke, her tone chiding, “but you just had to try. Still,” Bella sighed theatrically, “I suppose you wouldn’t be much good if you had just given up. Or nearly as much fun.”  
  
As she spoke, her fingers drifted to her crotch, and unlaced her leathers. Kayla bit her lip when the woman’s pale, bare pussy came into view.  
  
Bella smiled indulgently, running a single finger down her cleft. “I think you’re almost ready. You know,” she paused thoughtfully, “I’m curious if you could recover. I’m almost tempted to let you try. It would be so deliciously naughty to watch you fondle yourself as you desperately fought. But,” she sighed again, and brushed a finger against the nearest statue, which crumbled like paper under her touch, “I just don’t have that kind of time.”  
  
Kayla groaned in frustration. She had almost managed to slide a hand underneath the tight waistband of her leathers –  
  
\- _tits shook as she rode the prone monster’s cock gracefully, almost allowing the bull-headed demon to slip all the way out of her before plunging back down. She’d had him before - or maybe one of his brethren, she never bothered to tell them apart anymore – and she reveled in the way he filled her pussy. She heard a snort next to her ear, and felt another pair of rough hands on her hips. Grinning, she paused her motions to let the second demon line himself up with her ass. She hadn’t tried this in a –  
_  
Kayla’s orgasmic scream was muffled by the pussy she was eagerly eating out. Bella knelt above her head, skillfully riding her mouth. Kayla’s hands wrapped themselves around the Countesses thighs, pulling her further down as she desperately wriggled her tongue further into the delicious snatch above her. She felt a cold, hard pair of hands grasp the waistband of her leather leggings, and tug. She eagerly lifter her ass off the ground to help get rid of her pants faster. Once she was bare, she splayed her thighs open lewdly, in invitation. Bella laughed and reached back with one hand, sending a pair of fingers into Kayla’s soaked pussy. The Amazon twitched her hips upward seeking more stimulation –  
  
- _exploded in her mouth, and she swallowed desperately, but some of the dark seed was already overflowing, sliding down her cheeks to coat her generous cleavage. The next Fallen did not have the stamina of the others, and after only a few moments pulled back and sprayed his cum on her face. She opened her mouth, extending her tongue, hoping to catch as much of the –  
_  
Bella’s tight ass wriggled in front of her, as Kayla knelt behind the Countess, her face buried between her cheeks. Kayla’s discarded and unnecessary armor lay in a heap to the side, her large breasts hanging down below her. Every once a while, her hard nipples brushed against the hard stone floor, sending a delicious tingle of pain and pleasure through her. Her hands worked at her own pussy, but she felt a growing hunger for more. Out of the corner of her eye, Kayla spotted one of the statues still standing nearby, staring impassively at the scene before it. With a needy moan, Kayla rose to her knees and pushed with all her might, sending the statue tumbling down to the ground. She had just enough time to hear Bella’s pleased laughter –  
  
 _\- collar pressed against her throat, a reminder of her eternal servitude. The pit lord behind her yanked on the attached chain, pulling chest off the ground. She followed her master’s commands, raising herself up to lay back against his massive chest, reveling in the feeling of his rough hide against her delicate pale flesh. Her master snorted and fucked her harder, drawing needy squeals from his bitch –  
_  
Bella leaned back in her throne, watching as Kayla knelt in front of her, staring up at her with dulled eyes. The Amazon fingered herself desperately, drops of her excitement splattering against the stone steps. Kayla reached up with a shaking hand to toy with her breasts, pinching her nipples, hard, and then she was coming again, her body convulsing in release.   
  
Finally, drained and weak, she collapsed forward, leaning against Bella’s legs for support, all strength gone from her. The Countess looked down, and idly ran a hand through Kayla’s long blonde hair.   
  
“Well,” she spoke softly, “that exceeded even my expectations. And after all that unnecessary nastiness! I must say I’m impressed – I almost think I should keep you all.”   
  
Kayla licked her lips, tasting the other woman’s juices, and shivered helplessly.  
  
“But no,” Bella continued, “one must really know when to resist temptation. It could really get one into trouble you know!” She giggled, then slid one finger under Kayla’s slack chin and brought her head up to meet her eyes. “It’s time for you to go.”  
***  
Kayla didn’t remember how she had been dressed, or who gathered her weapons. Now, she stood before the throne steps, supported by two of the remaining statues. Her legs felt as if they were made from cotton, and she was perversely grateful for the support. Her weapons lay on the ground to the side, while Bella paced back and forth in front of her.   
  
Kayla’s dulled mind worked slowly, struggling to keep up with events. Her eyes traced over Bella’s shapely form, then slid to her weapons. Dragging her eyes back to the Countess, Kayla opened her mouth to speak, but before she could find the words, a door further down the hall swung open.   
  
Kayla looked up, her heartbeat speeding up at the sight of the party entering the hall. A lithe, auburn haired woman, clearly one of the corrupted Rogues walked in front. Sara trailed behind her, her arms bound, and her face downcast, but otherwise unharmed. She was flanked by two more of the fallen Sisters. Behind her came Tylena, stumbling slightly and accompanied by her own raven-haired escort. More corrupted Rogues, some carrying sacks and satchels, made up the remainder of the party.  
  
“Sara! Ty!” The sight of her friends restored some of Kayla’s strength and she made to move toward them, but the statues’ firm grip easily restrained her. At the sound of her voice, the other two looked up, and shouted back.   
  
The Rogues marched the prisoners toward the throne steps, lining Sara and Tylena up on either side of Kayla.   
  
“Kayla, I – “ Sara began, but she was cut off by a stinging slap to her buttocks delivered by one of her escorts. With a yelp, the Assassin fell silent. Any further attempt at conversation was quickly forestalled by similar means.  
  
The auburn-haired Rogue stepped forward, and offered Bella a deep bow. “Mistress,” she spoke calmly, “the intruders have been delivered as ordered. Their equipment and the other items are all here.”  
  
“Excellent work, Alara. I am pleased with you and your warriors. There will be time for true rewards later. For now,” Bella turned to the three prisoners, “I have these three to deal with.”  
  
As Bella spoke, Tylena felt a light touch on her backside that drifted lower. She glanced to the side to see her Rogue lover grinning back at her. Tylena’s breath caught in her throat. Biting her lip, staring back at the corrupted Sister, she spread her thighs a little wider. She forced herself to look back at the Countess, stifling a moan when the Rogue’s fingers brushed against her bare lips.  
  
“You, my dears, will all be free to go,” Bella spoke, looking over the three captives. “And in addition, each of you will receive a few choice parting gifts, that…”  
  
“Why?” Kayla asked with suspicion. “Why are you letting us go?”  
  
Bella shrugged. “Would you prefer the alternative? Really, Kayla, as fun as that would be, I must refuse.” Seeing that the Amazon was not assuaged, Bella sighed. “If I keep you here, your disappearance will raise questions at the Rogue camp. More meddlers will come, seeking after you, or after the famed treasure. I’d rather that you returned and told the Rogues and all the ‘heroes’” her voice dripped with disdain at the word, “back at your camp that you had found the famous Tower, and plundered it.”  
  
“What would stop us from just telling everyone the truth?” Sara found her voice.  
  
“The truth? Are you sure you want everyone to know the truth, Assassin?” Bella asked with a hint of amusement. She continued before giving Sara a chance to respond. “You could of course do that – tell them all of your adventures here, but I encourage you think through the consequences of your actions. If you lead a few more fools back here, I will not be so merciful again. And if you martial the power of the Order, well, all you’ll find is an empty ruin – filled with all manner of unpleasant traps.”  
  
Bella paused and looked at each of the three women in turn. “Let me be perfectly clear, girls. All I want is to be left alone. I don’t care about your fight, I don’t care about Andariel, and I don’t care about your order. All I want is to enjoy my old age in peace, surrounded by a few faithful servants. My demons haven’t joined in the attacks on the Rogues, but that could change if you continue to press me.”  
  
Bella nodded at the warriors standing behind the prisoners, and they drew closer, dropping a hefty bag in front of each woman.   
  
“You came here for treasure? Here it is,” Bella spoke pointing at the satchels. “The coins and trinkets mean little enough to me, but you’ll find them useful, I’m sure. Now, begone. My servants will escort you to the surface, and lead you to the Waypoint. What you do after is your concern. I hope you make a smart choice.”  
  
Bella turned and walked up the steps to the throne, ending the bizarre audience. At the prodding of the guards, the three women had little option but to turn around and follow them out of the hall.   
****  
The three adventurers and their escorts stood by the Waypoint, the arcane blue lights casting dancing shadows all around them. To the East, a subtle light on the horizon promised that dawn was almost here.  
  
Alara, who had led the party to the surface pointed at Kayla. “You first, Amazon.”   
  
Kayla looked at Sara and Tylena, then glared at the Rogue. “If you so much as – “  
  
Alara smiled her calm, maddening smile. “I am not in the habit of disobeying the Mistress’ orders. It would be a waste to march you all the way up here just to harm you, no? Your friends will be right behind you.”  
  
Kayla looked around once more, then moved to her weapons. She was pleased when she sensed that the guards around her tensed when she picked up her bow. For a moment, she considered fighting them all, here and now. _Foolishness. I’m in no shape to fight, and there are too many.  
_  
“I’ll see you on the other side,” she said, looking at Sara and Tylena again before stepping onto the stone platform. In a flash, she was gone.  
  
Alara turned to Sara. “You’re next, Assassin. Here, these are yours.” The Rogue came closer, extending Sara’s sheathed daggers to her. The brunette stiffened as Alara leaned in close enough to whisper into her ear. “I put a special treat in your bag, Sara. I hope you like it.” With a smirk, the Rogue drew back.  
  
Shaken, Sara buckled her daggers around her waist, and with a parting nod at Tylena she stepped onto the Waypoint.  
  
As soon as Sara was gone, the atmosphere in the group changed. Tylena suddenly felt like a rabbit surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. Her eyes widened when Alara approached her, and casually slid a hand between her thighs, drawing a sharp squeal from the young Sister. Alara’s other hand slid around Tylena’s neck, and she stifled any further protest with a demanding kiss. Despite herself, Tylena’s body responded to the woman’s touch, and she pushed her body against Alara, eagerly returning her embrace.  
  
After a few moments, Alara pulled back, leaving Tylena gasping. There were a few laughs from the group of corrupted Sisters. Tylena blushed.  
  
“As for you,” Alara spoke softly, her chest rising and falling smoothly, “you’ll also find something extra in your pack. And you’ll do what it says, won’t you?”  
  
Tylena gulped. “I…yes….”  
  
Alara smirked. “Good girl. Now, get moving.”   
****  
Bella stood in front of her throne, staring at the crumbling remains of the detailed carving walls. Piles of rubble scattered around the hall indicated the spots in which the magic animating her stone servants had run out, leaving behind only useless rock.   
  
Alara approached from the back of the hall, moving silently and gracefully. She stopped at a respectful distance behind the Countess.  
  
“Mistress, it is done. They are gone.”  
  
Bella nodded, but made no reply, still staring at the destroyed carving. The light of the orb on her desk was dimmer now, barely noticeable in the candlelight.  
  
“Mistress,” Alara spoke up again, her voice uncharacteristically hesitant, “this plan –“  
  
“I’ve made my decision,” Bella interrupted her firmly, finally turning to look at her servant. “You are bound to me, Alara. Never forget that.”  
  
“Of course not, Mistress,” Alara quickly bowed her head. “It’s just that… do you think they accepted your explanations?”  
  
Bella shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter. They are as set on their course as I am on mine. Just in case though, double check the escape routes. We were lucky this time.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Alara bowed again, and turned to leave before hesitating again. “Mistress, the cost… our forces are almost spent. My Sisters held back, and a few goatmen remain, but…”  
  
“I know the cost!” this time there was a real flash of anger in Bella’s voice. She spun around on Alara, eyes glinting dangerously. “You chatter about a few pitiful goatmen! Do you know how dearly that orb cost me? And all just to trap them here, stop their pesky portals! And now it’s no more than a useless rock! And the carvings!..”  
  
Bella held back, fighting to control her anger. “I know the cost, Alara,” she finally said. “But ask yourself – could you do what they intend? Would you and your best warriors stand a chance?”  
  
“No, Mistress,” Alara’s voice was flat.  
  
“Nor would I. So I have to use other tools,” Bella's lips curled up into a smile. “And so far, they are working wonders.”


	10. Consequences

The camp’s central firepit was blazing merrily, the flickering flames casting strange shadows on the surrounding grass. In the evening twilight, a few Rogues moved between the crowded tents, attending to various errands. From far away came the sounds of a sentry being upbraided by her sergeant for appearing insufficiently alert.  
  
Seated among the circle gathered around the fire, Kayla stared mutely into the flames. A ring glittered on her finger, the firelight dancing in the golden band. Her new javelin, a wicked-looking weapon with a dark wooden haft lay on the grass beside her.   
  
It was only after her name had been called three times that Kayla realized the barbarian next to her was trying to get her attention. She turned her head in his direction, meeting his ale-soaked eyes.  
  
“It must have been some battle at that tower!” the huge tattooed man was almost yelling even though he was seated within arm’s reach of Kayla, “The three of you coming back with all that treasure! Leave some for the rest of us next time, Amazon! Haha!” His roaring laugh was loud enough to startle a crow from its perch on a nearby tent.  
  
Kayla stared back, searching for a reply, but the barbarian’s attention had already shifted as he turned to the necromancer seated on his other flank. Kayla heard him trying to challenge the bone-priest’s golem to a wrestling match.  
  
Retrieving her weapon, the blonde warrior rose silently, suddenly weary of the company. Turning toward her tent, Kayla left the circle of firelight, the cool evening air raising goosebumps on her skin. Once again, she asked herself if they had done the right thing in concealing what had occurred at the tower. Once again, there was no answer.  
  
***  
Laying back against the side of the bathtub, Sara closed her eyes and tried to relax. The warm water helped, leeching away the ache in her muscles. She’d pushed herself hard at the training grounds today – as the bruises of her sparring partners could testify.   
  
Quite by accident, her hands slid across her bare breasts. Her eyes fluttered open when her fingers brushed against metal. Looking down, the Assassin stared at the still-unfamiliar sight of the rings that decorated both of her nipples. _Alara’s reminders…  
_  
The corrupted Rogue’s face flitted across her mind’s eye, that infuriating smirk on her dark wine-colored lips. Sara’s fingers twitched, tugging on the metal rings. The delicious mix of pain and pleasure seared her sensitive nipples, the heat radiating out through her body. Sara gasped quietly, and bit her lip. _I shouldn’t…  
_   
After a moment, one of her hands slid under the water, searching for the third piercing.  
  
***  
Graka clumsily scampered down the river bank, the strap of a crude wooden bucket clutched in one clawed hand. Muttering to himself, the Fallen bent down and dipped the container into the water.   
  
The arrow whistled out of the shadows, missing his neck by mere inches. It struck the trunk of a nearby tree, burying itself deeply. The Fallen yelped and threw himself backwards, his bucket flying up into the air to land in the water with a splash. Flat on his back, the demon looked around wildly, his yellow eyes wide with fear.  
  
With a giggle, Tylena stepped out from among the riverside brush, her bow held loosely in her hands. “Aww, did I scare you?” She teased, strutting closer to the supine demon. He gaped at her in shock.  
  
Before he could gather his wits, the Rogue was almost on top of him. Casually tossing her bow aside, she knelt between his splayed legs. Her hands confidently slid up his bare thighs. With a flick of her wrist, she moved aside his dirty loincloth, wrapping her delicate fingers around his already-hardening member. The pale white skin of her hand stood out obscenely against the demon’s red flesh.  
  
“I don’t have much time,” she whispered urgently, “I have to get back to the camp. So be a good boy Graka, and give me what I want.”   
  
Tylena dropped her head down, wrapping her lips around the head of the Fallen’s cock, teasing at it with her tongue. She sucked him quickly, offering no protest when she felt his clawed hands wrap around her ponytail, guiding her movements. Above her, the demon chittered in his own crude tongue. Tylena was growing more familiar with the language, and she thought she heard the words “Rogue” and “slut”. She grinned around the cock in her mouth, and redoubled her efforts.   
  
Before long, the Fallen stiffened and groaned, flooding Tylena’s mouth with his load. She dutifully swallowed the dark seed, keeping her lips sealed around his member until he was finished. With a sigh, she pulled herself back, licking her lips to chase down a stray droplet. The Fallen’s cock bobbed in front of her, still erect.   
  
“Mmh, not bad,” Tylena’s eyes, hazy with lust, stared at the thick rod. Raising herself up on her knees, she shuffled forward until she straddled the demon’s waist. Reaching underneath her leather skirt, she shifted her panties to the side, hissing as the cool night air caressed her soaked pussy. With a sigh, she sank down, guiding the demon inside of her.  
  
Taking a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of being filled, Tylena started to roll her hips, fucking herself on the Fallen’s cock. Her breathy moans intermixed with his eager yelps to fill the night with an obscene cacophony. One of her hands slid down between their bodies, her fingers seeking out tugging on the demon’s balls to increase his pleasure. She’d learned this particular preference of his the second time he’d fucked her. The Fallen’s hands wrapped themselves around her thighs, his claws indenting the delicate skin.  
  
There was a noise of movement in the nearby brush. Tylena froze mid thrust, her cock-lust warring with her fighting instincts. Graka’s hands around her thighs tightened, keeping her where she was. She looked down quizzically, to find the Fallen staring back up at her with a smirk.  
  
“What did you-?” Tylena didn’t get to finish her question as two more Fallen emerged from the brush, approaching the rutting couple. Each of them was eagerly stroking a sizeable erection, their eyes locked on Tylena’s delectable curves.   
  
“Damn it, Graka! I told you, no one else!” Tylena tried to sound as indignant as she could.   
  
Graka responded with a stream of Fallen gibberish, and a smack of his clawed hand against her bum.  
  
“Fuck,” Tylena breathed out, staring at the approaching demons, frozen in indecision. Graka took advantage of the moment to begin thrusting into her from below. Her anger melted away.  
  
“Oh well,” she whispered, eyes sliding to the nearest Fallen’s rod, “I guess I can forgive you this time.”   
  
Reaching out with eager shaking hands, she wrapped her fingers around the demon’s cocks, and bent her lips to her new task.


	11. Allegiance

Tylena carefully picked her way through the brush, mindful of each step. The unfamiliar weight of the heavy supply bag slung over her shoulder threw her off balance momentarily, but she recovered nimbly, shifting her feet to compensate.

It had not been easy to convince her sergeant to allow her to venture out on a solo supply run this far out - not after she had been so late returned from her last excursion. Sergeant Aelys relented only after Tylena took on half of her squad's weekly chore rota as punishment.

_And if Aelys knew the real reason I was delayed..._ Tylena smirked to herself. She doubted Aelys would accept "rutting with Fallen" as a sufficient excuse for lateness - though to be fair, the sergeant would likely be similarly dismissive of "mortal wounds" and "missing limbs." Still, the news that one of her brightest soldiers was dallying with demons would have certainly flustered her. For a moment, a vision of Aelys herself flashed through Tylena's mind - the sergeant kneeling before a pack of Fallen, her normally severe features twisted in lust, thick strands of dark demon seed slipping down her face and into her generous cleavage, sliding underneath her tight leather armor...With an effort, Ty pushed the lewd image away - as diverting as it was to imagine her sexy sergeant servicing a few demons, Tylena had a mission.

Even if this one hadn't come from the Rogues.

_"Flavie"_

The note had been stuffed among the trinkets and gold in the satchel she'd carried out of the Countess's Tower. The Countess... A dark lust stirred in Tylena's core at the recollection the demonic beauty. The young Rogue had drank deep of Bella's corruption, and the taint was not without consequence. She did not know what the Countess would want with Flavie, and more than once she had thought of simply ignoring the note...but the memory of the forbidden pleasures she had experienced in the dark tower drove her on.

When the call came for a volunteer to deliver supplies to the Rogue's forward camp Tylena jumped at the chance. Kayla and Sara offered to accompany her, but she begged off. Tylena pointed out that the trip was a simple chore, and that the two warriors were better off in camp in case Akara or Cain had urgent need of their services.

Tylena paused her stride, shifting her pack into a more comfortable position. She used the delay to check her surroundings once more. No sign of Graka's pack... The recollection of her last encounter with her pet Fallen burned in her with a dark lust. The chance for a new tryst with the small demon was another reason she had volunteered for the delivery run, but aside from a small pack of quill rats, which she had easily dispatched, she had not seen a single demon on her way to the camp. Well...not every trip out can be an adventure. Disappointed, Tylena hefted the pack once more, and moved forward. Flavie's camp lay ahead.

****

Flavie had chosen to make her base amid a few crumbling stone walls, remnants of some long forgotten keep. No more than a few feet tall in any one place, the walls still offered some protection, and Flavie had meticulously covered the various approaches with traps.

With that in mind, Tylena stopped well away from the walls, and gave out a long, low whistle, followed by two more shorter ones. After a slight delay, an answering signal came from the within the walls, and Flaive's head popped up from behind the rocks.

"Ty!" she called out in recognition, "come on through! Here, to your right...watch for the spikes there...now left."

Guided by Flavie's commands Tylena made her way through the perimeter until she stood in the middle of the small camp. Flavie's tent nestled in a corner formed by some of the walls. A low fire smoldered to one side, surrounded by a few field cooking utensils. Elsewhere, supplies had been stockpiled - arrows, trap components, some food.

"It's good to see you!" Flavie walked up to her visitor with an easy smile on her face. The two women were of a height and shared a similar build. "Here, let me grab the bag - I'm sure you'll be glad to be rid of it."

"You can say that again," Tylena hefted the sack off her shoulder with a grunt, setting it down on the ground. Flavie dragged it over to her stockpile, and crouched down beside it, rifling through its contents. While the Rogue quickly sorted the supplies, Tylena took the opportunity to stretch her legs and sore shoulders - the trek took more out of her than she had expected, and she didn't notice the fatigue until she was relieved of the load.

"Thanks for bringing all this stuff," Flavie said as she laid several bundles of arrows neatly wrapped in leather bindings on the ground. "I've been burning through more supplies lately - the goatmen have been especially persistent. But this batch should get me through to the next resupply without a problem!"

As Flavie worked in front of her, Tylena felt her eyes drawn the to the shapely curves of her fellow Sister. While most of Flavie's attire appeared unremarkable - a rough padded leather jacket, calf-length boots, archer's bracers made of a dark leather - the woman's leather leggings looked to be painted on from the way they clung to her legs and ass. _Those don't look to be regulation Rogue gear,_ Ty though distractedly, _I wonder where she found them?_

After a few minutes Flavie stood up and turned to Ty, brushing a strand of her dark hair back into her ponytail. Tylena had managed to tear her eyes away from the Rogue's hypnotically swaying hips just in time, and if the other woman noticed her ogling, she gave no indication.

"Well, that's squared away," Flavie said with a relaxed smile, "Ty, why don't you stay for a bit of supper? You've had a long trek and I could do with some conversation. It does get lonely out here."

"I...," Ty hesitated for a moment, a vision of sergeant Aelys floating up in her mind again.

"Don't worry," Flavie spoke up, seeing Tylena's uncertainly, "the brass at camp won't mind."

"Alright then," Tylena smiled, "I'll stay for a bit."

****

Flavie didn't waste much time - before long she had a small fire blazing merrily in the middle of a stone circle. A few blankets piled on the soft earth around it provided all the comfort the hardy women needed. Flavie shared her supplies without reservation, preparing a small meal of dried meats and fruit. Tylena helped as needed, the two women bantering easily.

As they ate, Tylena updated Flavie on the latest camp news and gossip, including her adventures with Kayla and Sara - though she neglected to mention her own time in the Tower or her recent dalliances. Flavie's eyes glittered with curiosity and she probed for more and more details. By the time Tylena's tales were finished, the sun had already began to drop beneath the horizon, bathing the crumbling stones around them in blood red light. Their fire had burned down to a dull glow, adding to the effect.

Her story over for the moment, Tylena looked around. _I didn't realize how much time had passed - nightfall will be here soon._ The prospect of a trip back to camp in the dark was a not an inviting one. Her host however, didn't seem concerned in the slightest.

"Tylena, I can't believe you went to Tristram! Listen, a story like that deserves a special treat. Don't move!" Flavie jumped up from her seat, and reached over to a nearby collection of baskets and sacks. She turned around with a triumphant grin holding a sizeable flask. "I've got just the thing!"

"Where did you find that?" Tylena's eyes widened in surprise "I know that wasn't part of the supplies I brought - Kashya banned all booze in the camp!"

"Oh, I have my ways," Flavie smiled mischievously, "and a lot of unsupervised time on my hands."

"So you set up a still?" Ty laughed.

Flavie winked at her, then walked over and sat back down by the fire. Uncorking the bottle, she took a long swallow of the murky liquid within then passed it to Ty. "Care for a taste?"

"What about the watch? Shouldn't at least one of us..."

"Don't worry about it," Flavie interrupted, "it has been quiet here for a week - not a demon in sight. Drink up!"

Tylena hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. Taking the proffered flask, she brought it to her lips and tipped it back. The bootleg liquor burned her mouth and throat, but a pleasant warmth spread through her body.

"Strong stuff," she gasped out, handing the container back to Flavie.

"Here's to your travels and battles!" Without pause Flavie tipped the bottle back again, taking a longer swallow this time, before holding it out for Tylena once more.

The young Sister took it, and drank again, another jolt of heat radiating through her body. "It's good," she gasped out, giving the bottle back, "strong but smooth."

Flavie smiled at Ty across the fire and dropped the bottle by her side. "I'm glad you like it! There's plenty more left, but for now," she leaned back casually, her long legs stretched out in front of her, "why don't you tell me the parts of your story that you left out? Why don't you tell me about these Fallen you've been fucking?"

Tylena stiffened and gaped at the other Rogue. _How could she know?_ Flavie's face had lost all traces of friendliness - her eyes now shone with something darker, glinting in the firelight.

"I..I..," Tylena stammered, her heart hammering in her chest wildly.

"Hey," Flavie waved a hand dismissively, "I'm not judging. Besides, there's no use denying it - your little red fuck mate gave you up."

"Graka?!" Tylena coudn't stop the shocked outburst.

Flavie smirked. "Yes, that was the name. So, you do know each other..."

Tylena looked away from the other Rogue, staring at the dying fire for a long moment. When she spoke again her voice shook.

"After the Tower...I needed more. I...On my next patrol I caught Graka alone, away from their camp..."

"And you let him fuck you," Flavie said casually.

"Yes," Tylena's voice was a hot whisper.

"Not just once though," Flavie purred, "and not just him either - you've been rutting with half of his clan."

Tylena looked up, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No, it was just...wait," her eyes narrowed suspiciously, the realization hitting her, "How do you..?"

"How do I know?" Flavie smiled back at her teasingly, "Graka told me, of course. After you fucked him, he ran straight to me, to brag how he got himself some Rogue pussy." Flavie continued to smile at Ty, as she slowly spread her leather-clad thighs wider, presenting herself for the young Sister's gaze. Tylena watched one of her hands slide across her hips and tug at the laces of her leggings before slipping inside. Ty's mouth went dry, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Of course," Flavie continued "it was a bit hard to understand him with his snout buried between my legs, but...aahhh," Flavie let out a breathy gasp, "but I got the gist...young Rogue slut...begging for Fallen dick...," her dark eyes found Tylena's, "...you."

"Oh fuck..." Tylena stared back, her breasts heaved as her breathing sped up, a flush spreading through her body, "you too?"

"Mmmh, yes..." Flavie moaned. Her free hand swept up and tugged at the buckles on the front of her leather jerkin, which sprang open and fell away at once. Beneath, her pale flesh was crisscrossed with dark leather straps, her taught breasts covered by thin patches of sheer fabric. Tylena could see the small dark mounds of her nipples tenting the delicate material. Flavie carelessly removed her leather top and unclasped her bracers, tossing them away.

Mesmerized, Tylena watched as Flavie rolled to her hands and knees and stalked around the firepit toward her, her movements as predatory as a jungle cat.

"Flavie, I..." Tylena turned her head to the side, but her words were muffled by Flavie's lush lips pressing against hers. Flavie's slick tongue slid inside Tylena's lips, possessively exploring the young Sister's mouth. When she was satisfied, Flavie jerked back on Tylena's hair, breaking the sloppy kiss, drool and spittle hanging between the women's lips in thick strands.

"Tylena," Flavie kept a firm grip on the young woman's hair, "I'm not interested in hearing you speak, unless you're begging me to cum. Do you understand?"

"I...Yes," Tylena gasped.

"Good. Now," Not giving Ty a chance to get another word in, Flavie roughly shoved her fingers into the Rogue's mouth, almost gagging her. "Get used to the taste, slut."

Tylena's eyes widened as a thick, pungent flavor washed over her. She moaned submissively and wrapped her tongue around the invading digits.

"That's it," Flavie laughed lightly, fingerfucking Ty's lips for a few moments before withdrawing her hand and wrapping it around the Rogue's neck. "Open your mouth. Wider. Stick your tongue out." When Tylena complied, Flavie spat in her mouth, once and again. Tylena groaned weakly, reveling in the degradation.

"Swallow," Flavie gently massaged Tylena's neck, as she complied, "if this throat is willing to take demon cum, it can take a fellow Sister's spit too." Tylena moaned again, feeling her snatch juice in response.

She did not protest when Flavie roughly removed her clothes, tossing aside her leathers and skirt, leaving her naked saved for her heeled boots. Flavie's demanding lips found Tylena's again, capturing her in another messy kiss, before she thrust her hand between Tylena's wet thighs.

"This," Flavie looked into Tylena's feverish eyes, as her strong fingers easily slipped inside Tylena, "this belongs to me. Say 'yes Flavie, it's yours.'"

"Ahhh! Yes Flavie...ahhh it's yours!... ohhh!" Tylena twitched around the other woman's fingers, pushing her thighs lower, trying to get additional simulation.

"Good girl," Flavie leaned in close, licking the side of Tylena's neck, while her fingers tugged at Tylena's nipple. "Now, I'm going to find out what my new toy tastes like. Lay back and spread your legs."

Tylena fell backwards, eagerly spreading herself open, shaking in anticipation. Flavie did not keep her waiting long. Tylena felt her hot breath against her wet lips, before a teasing tongue worked its way between her folds. She grunted and arched her back, offering her breasts up to the dark sky. Her thighs fell apart, hips bucking into Flavie's mouth.

"Oohhhh, fuck yes..ahhh..." Ty's high pitched wanton moans carried around the little camp. After a moment, she felt a finger enter her pussy along with the tongue, adding to her pleasure. When it quickly withdrew she whimpered in disappointment, but soon she felt it probing around her ass. Tylena drew a sharp intake of breath as the questing digit slipped in past her pucker. "Oh fuck ...that's...that's..." Flavie ignored the increasingly desperate grunts coming from her toy.

As her hips twitched around the tongue in her snatch and the finger in her ass, Tylena looked down, eyes hazy with maddening lust. She could see Flavie's ponytail bobbing in the air between her thighs as the Rogue skillfully pleasured her. But behind her...Tylena's breath caught in her throat.

Out in the darkness outside the crumbling walls, well beyond the flickering light of the fire, she could see dark hulking silhouettes moving toward the camp.

"Flavie..ahh.. Flavie...wait...please...there's something..."

Hearing her plaintive begging, Flavie pulled back and looked up at Tylena, eyes narrowed. "I thought I was clear about you speaking, slut."

"I know," Tylena whimpered, "but...but something is coming."

She pointed a shaking hand away into the night, where the first of the figures was already at the outer walls. It moved to a gap in the stones and stepped through. Tylena tensed, anticipating the discharge of one of the traps - but the night remained silent as the figure drew closer, followed by more of its fellows.

Flavie laughed, drawing Tylena's attention to her. "They are early - I suppose they couldn't wait. Well, no matter - it could be even more fun this way."

She slid herself up Tylena's body, mashing their breasts together before pressing her lips to Tylena's once more. Despite her growing anxiety, Tylena lost herself in the kiss, her slack lips welcoming Flavie's demanding tongue, covered in her own tangy fluids.

After a long moment, Flavie pulled back, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. "You taste good, Ty...mmmh, I wish had dragged you into my bed years ago. Oh well, we'll make up for lost time," her dark eyes glittered mischievously. "You are in for a night you will remember forever. On your knees - and stay still until I say other wise. Don't forget who owns this now," she reached down and gave Tylena's mons a sharp slap, drawing a plaintive yelp from the young Sister.

Flavie stood, her hands firmly pulling Tylena up to a kneeling posture. Her legs and limbs felt rubbery, and even kneeling she had to lean her body against Flavie's leather-clad thigh for support.

By now, the Tylena could hear the heavy tread of the approaching figures, though they were still shrouded in darkness. A few animalistic grunts and snorts announced the arrival of the creatures at the fire, and the first of them stepped out into the flickering light.

Tylena drew a sharp breath - the creature was a huge red-skinned goatman, it's broad muscular chest covered with a leathery hide and bristles of tough hair. Below the waist, his massive legs were almost entirely hidden by curly matted hair, extending down to his cloven hooves. In one his massive hands, the demon casually held a broad-head axe, with a haft long enough to make it a halberd in the hands of a human. His only other adornments consisted of a thick necklace, decorated with various stones and bits of bone, and a brief loincloth of black leather. Tylena paused when she looked at his bestial face - the remains of a long, jagged wound its way long his muzzle, not yet fully scarred over.

Without hesitation, Flavie slinked forward, unabashedly rolling her hips with each step. Heedless of the goatman's axe she stepped up to his side, and slide an appreciative hand up his chest to wrap around his thick neck. In response, the demon's free hand came around to cup her tight ass, pressing her body against his flesh as he tiled his head down to her lips. Flaive eagerly opened her mouth, welcoming the demonic kiss. Her other hand quickly found its way into his loincloth, pushing it aside to reveal the demon's impressive manhood. Her long fingers wrapped themselves around the shaft, stroking it skillfully as it began to engorge.

Tylena stared, her breath coming in little whines. _Oh fuck that's...huge..._

While Flavie and the goatman continued to tongue each other, more and more figures emerged from the darkness - Tylena counted at least six of the goat-like demons, all red-skinned like the leader. The demons spread themselves out around the camp, as if long familiar with the place. A few started rummaging through the fresh supplies, passing out choice morsels for their comrades to share. None paid any attention to Tylena, who still knelt on the furs where Flavie had left her, fear and lust warring within her.

"Flavie," she finally called out, "Flavie, what's happening? What...what are they doing here?"

Flavie pulled her mouth away from the goatman's slavering jaws, and refocused her eyes on the kneeling Tylena. Her lips curled up in a smile.

"Ah, Tylena, how rude of me," Flavie gestured at the goatman by her side, while her hand kept pumping along his ridged cock.

"This is Zamack. We had a bit of a run in a while back," she reached up to trace her fingers along the wound on the goatman's face. Zamack snorted and wrenched his head away.

Flavie giggled. "Don't be embarrassed, Zamack. At least you're not dead." She turned back to Tylena.

"But recently, I've had...a change of heart," she smiled again, "and now Zamack and I are on much better terms," she squeezed her fingers around the demon's length, drawing a deep grunt from the creature. "And I think it's just about time you joined us, Sister."

Tylena's heart skipped a beat, a dark realization flooding her. "Join you? But, you're not... you're not..." she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Oh, no Ty - I am," Flavie separated herself from Zamack's side, walking over to stand in front of Tylena. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her unlaced leggings, she tugged them down to her hips, exposing her lower belly and clean-shaven mons. Tylena's eyes grew wide - on the Rogue's flesh, just a above her pussy, a dark mark stood out. Profane runes and symbols curled around each other, forming a twisted circular mosaic within a triangle. At each apex of the triangle, the runes formed an intricate and unique pattern.

Before Tylena had time to form a question, the symbol on Flavie’s skin pulsed with dark power. Stupefied, Tylena watched as the skin around the tattoo started to loose its color, turning ash-gray. The change quickly spread out along Flavie’s body, dark lines running up to curl underneath the leather harness crisscrossing her belly and breasts. Tylena stared mutely upwards as the corruption reached Flaive's neck before sweeping up over her beautiful features. In moments, the woman's pink lips darkened to a blood-red, standing out proudly against her ashen skin. Flavie closed her eyes in rapturous pleasure and shuddered silently for a moment, before looking back down at Tylena, her eyes now shining with a demonic red light.

"Ah, finally," she sighed theatrically, her voice gaining a new, husky tone, "I had fun playing the part for a while - it was sooo deliciously sinful to listen to your prattle about Tristram while thinking of all the ways I would soon have you - but it did grow old. I wonder," she giggled "if I had revealed myself at once and simply ordered you to your knees, would you have obeyed?"

"I...How?" Tylena gasped, gazing up at the corrupted Rogue in front of her in disbelief.

"You'll soon find out - like I said, it's time you joined us," Flavie spoke firmly, moving to crouch down by Tylena's side.

"But..but I don't want...ahhh!" Tylena mewled as Flavie’s fingers sought out her sex once more, easily slipping inside.

"Oh, stop it Sister," Flavie’s voice teased at Tylena's ear, the title turning blasphemous in her profaned lips, "you've been dripping all over my furs since I stripped you naked. I know exactly what you want. And what you need." Flavie’s long purple tongue lolled out of her lips, sliding up Tylena's flushed cheek. "And it’s time to stop fighting it...trust me, you'll love how it feels to surrender...but you already know that, don't you, slut?"

Tylena closed her eyes and moaned, her pussy gushing around Flavie’s fingers in submissive joy. Yes!

She opened her eyes to see that Zamack had walked closer to the two Rogues, his huge bulk throwing wild dancing shadows on the stone walls around them. In front of her, his thick ridged tool stood out stiffly, a bead of dark fluid already leaking from the flared tip. Tylena licked her lips.

"Yes, Sister, that's it, do it..." Flavie's sibilant whispers caressed her mind. Dimly, she sensed the fallen Rogue leave her and stand in front of her at the demon's side. Flavie’s hand wrapped around the base of the goatman's cock, holding it steady in front of Tylena's face.

Tylena stared at it, feeling her lips open on their own. _Oh fuck...I...I_ Even through the haze of fell lust dulling her thoughts, she knew that to move forward was to damn herself. Images of Sara and Kayla, of Akara and the rest of her Sisters danced in her mind, each of them writhing with demonic lovers of every kind. She saw Sara twitching and drooling in the embrace of a nameless tentacled monstrosity, its fleshy tendrils invading every hole. Kayla held her breasts together as a huge winged creature, blue-skinned and hideous, thrust its vile cock between them before painting the Amazon's wanton moaning face with a shower of tainted cum. Akara's mature body twisting and bucking between a gang of Fallen, the diminutive demons offering up their cocks to her eager mouth and hands... On each of them, the mark that she had seen on Flavie's flesh burned bright, pulsing with dark, seductive power. _The Mark of the Three._

With a hungry, plaintive moan, Tylena lunged forward, mouth gaping open, tongue out. She tried to slide her lips around the flared head of the demon's cock, but it's thickness caught her off-guard. At first she could only tongue desperately at the tip, eagerly lapping up the dark, viscous pre-cum leaking out. On her second try, she was able to stretch her lips around the thick member, moaning hotly in debased arousal at the acheivement. She looked up at Zamack and Flavie through hooded eyes, trying to bob her head further forward, drool leaking out to dribble down her chin and breasts.

Zamack spat out a garbled string words in a demonic tongue and Flavie threw her head back in a throaty laugh. "Oh, don't be so dour - you're getting your cock sucked after all. I'm sure she'll get better with practice. Look, I'll give her a hand." Flavie reached forward, gathering up some of the drool sliding out of Tylena's mouth and spreading it between her fingers before returning her hand to the base of the demon's cock. She ran her hand up and down the length of the shaft, from the base to Tylena's struggling lips.

"Better?" she teased, and Zamack grunted again, sounding mollified. Tylena moaned gratefully when she felt his cock shudder in her mouth. _He's close already!_

Flavie’s hand sped up, jerking the demon's cock in earnest now. "Here it comes, slut, take it!"

Zamack let out a low rumble, and Tylena felt his dick tremble again, and then her mouth was filled with a burst of thick seed. She swallowed, her throat working desperately to keep up, but the volume overwhelmed her and she drew back, gagging, while he continued to cum, Flavie’s hand still flying up and down his shaft. Another spurt of the dark seed landed on Tylena's face, then another. She opened her mouth, trying to catch as much as she could.

When it was over, she found Flavie at her side gain, the corrupted Rogue's hands running over her plastered face. Her fingers gathered up the thick seed and fed it into Tylena's gasping mouth. Tylena's tongue curled around them, working to swallow more of the pungent flavor as she reveled in her degradation. Gathering up the last of the seed, Flavie sealed her lips to Tylena's, sending her long tongue into the lust-addled Rogue's compliant throat. The two women shared a long, filthy kiss, sharing the thick fluid before gulping down a final mouthful.

"Damn," Flavie breathed out, as she pulled back and admired Tylena's messy face, "you're such a slut for demon seed. I wonder if I looked as sexy when it was my turn." She giggled, then looked over her shoulder at Zamack. "He's ready again. Come on slut, turn around. Get your ass up in the air."

On shaky knees, Tylena swung around, then lowered her body to the ground, leaving her tight ass waving in the air behind her. She spread her thighs apart, hissing as the night air caressed her soaked lower lips, and waited breathlessly.

"Zamack," she heard Flavie call out, "come here. This little Rogue whore needs a good cock, and yours will do for now."

After a moments delay, Tylena felt something thick and hot smack down against her upturned ass. She moaned, pushing her hips back, feeling the demon's shaft rub between her cheeks.

"By the Hells, she's desperate," Flavie’s hand smacked down against Tylena's taught ass firmly, "here, let's give her what she wants."

Tylena didn't resist as Flavie maneuvered her shaking hips into position, and guided Zamack's rod to its targer. She felt the flared head press against the entrance of her snatch, and trembled.

"Do it," she hissed desperately, "do it! Fuck me!"

With a push, the large head slid inside her soaked pussy, stretching it open. Zamack let her get used to the sensation before moving his hips forward, sinking another few inches inside. Tylena keened in pleasure, throwing her head back as her tits mashed against the furs she was kneeling on.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck...so...fucking big..more..." she gibbered nonsensically, as more of the ridged cock slipped inside her, filling her whole being. She felt one of the demons hands wrap around her left thigh, while the other tugged on her ponytail, pulling her chest off the ground. Eagerly, she gave in to his pressure, pushing herself up to her knees, changing the angle of the penetration and allowing another couple inches inside herself. "Yes!"

"That's almost all of it," Flavie’s voice came from somewhere overhead, "damn, I love watching a snatch get broken in like this..."

"There's more?..nnnnhg!" Tylena had barely got the words out before Zamack thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Tylena's mouth opened in a wordless howl as her body struggled to adjust to the invader. Pain and pleasure mingled together in a delicious sensation, sending sparks flying through her core. Her mind went blank, overwhelmed in the deliciously degrading sensation of being used like a common whore by a demon.

Dimly, she heard Flavie's laugh, and felt her hand smack against her ass again. Zamack let go of her thigh, instead reaching around to paw at her beasts, pulling her back toward him as he began to thrust his hips. His pace was slow but merciless, and Tylena's flesh yielded easily, molding itself around the invader, her toned belly bulging slightly. She whined and moaned with every thrust, helplessly lost in the debauched lust.

Through hooded eyes, she saw Flavie walk away toward the campfire, stopping to peel off her leathers, before swinging herself into the lap of one of the goatmen seated there. Soon, the fell Rogue was riding the demon with easy rolls of her hips, while two of his fellows stood nearby, stroking themselves to hardness. After a moment, Flaive reached out, taking over the task eagerly.

Tylena's view was soon blocked by another one of the goatmen, who settled to his knees in front of her. As her body continued to be rocked by Zamack's thrusts, the nameless demon in front of her shuffled forward, presenting his own red-skin cock in front of Tylena's drool and seed flecked-lips. Zamack released her breasts, and she fell forward onto her hands, her cheek pressed against the turgid flesh of the creature's cock. Without prompting, she slavishly licked the ridged shaft in front of her, dragging her tongue up to the tip before stretching her lips and slipping it inside her mouth.

The next few hours passed in a debauched and degrading blur...Flavie kneeling between three of the goatmen, enthusiastically blowing each in turn until they showered her with their foul seed...Tylena wrapping her legs around a standing goatman's thighs as she rode his cock with abandon, her lips wrapped around his slavering maw. Behind her, Flavie knelt on the ground, her long purprle tongue worming its way into Tylena's ass, preparing her...Tylena shivering with perverse pleasure, obscenties and blasphemies pouring from her mouth as Zamack eased himself into her rear passage....Flavie bent over, servicing a demon with her lips while Tylena knelt on the ground behind her, her mouth sealed over the corrupted Sisters pussy, demonic seed dripping down her chin...

"Tylena...Tylena..."

Tylena's hips twitched as she rolled her hips on top of a prone goatman, forcing the demon's cock further up her ass. It took her a moment to realize that Flavie was calling her name. She turned her fuck-drunk eyes to see the Rogue standing kneeling by her side, her ashen skin covered with strands of thick, dark cum.

"Its time, Sister," Flaive's husky voice was steady, her hellish eyes intently studying Tylena's face. "You're ready." She leaned forward, her blood-red lips brushing against Tylena's ear. "Just relax...just focus on the pleasure...the lust..." Tylena felt Flavie’s finger moving over her body, tracing arcane patterns in the seed that covered her skin, and shuddered.

"Flavie," her voice came out horse and raw after the abuse her throat had taken, "Flavie, what does it feel like?"

She felt the fallen Rogue's lips curl against her skin. "Fucking incredible," Flavie murmured huskily, "nothing else can compare. Now," her husky voice gained a commanding edge, "repeat after me. And feel free to moan as much as you like...they won't mind."

"I offer myself to...ahh...Hatred," Tylena gasped out her final submission, following along with Flavie’s whispered commands. "I pledge myself to Destruction...I submit myself to..ahh.. Terror!" As she spoke, she saw the shadows around her deepen, and felt the darkness that had been building inside her respond. Each word sent a tremor through her core, that reached further than just her flesh - Tylena knew that she was binding her very spirit to the ruinous powers. But each new word came easier than the last, each one twisting her soul a bit further, until she reveled in the depth of her own depravity.

The demon beneath her seemed to feel her growing corruption and sped up his thrusts. Tylena moaned aloud and matched his pace, driving her hips down to meet him, speaking with urgency.

"I serve their will...I am their slave...now and forever!" Tylena screamed the last words to the night sky and shuddered with perverse joy.

For a moment, there was absolute stillness. Then, she felt the corrupt seed that had taken root in her burst forth, washing over her like a flood breaking over a damn. Her morals, reservations, inhibitions, uncertainties, loyalties - all washed away before the rushing tide of darkness. Her body twitched helplessly and chaotically as true, primal Evil rushed in and remade her to fit its own desires. She screamed in release as the taint conquered her soul, binding her to the Hells forever.

The physical changes were not far behind. A stain of pale grey spread across her lovely breasts, her nipples darkening, as her skin quickly lost color as the corruption worked its way through her veins. Her lovely face twisted into a perverse grimace, her lips darkening to a dusky purple shade. Tylena felt her tongue thicken and lengthen, and she opened her mouth, sliding it out experimentally, thrilling at the sensation as her sharpened canines brushed against it. With a blink, her vision changed, her eyes now glowing with a fell red hue, the shadows around her coming to life with new sharpness and color. Tylena keened in lust, hips pumping around her demonic lover as an orgasm ripped through her core. She had traded her purity for dark pleasure and did not regret the choice for a moment.

"I told you it felt incredible," Flavie’s voice caught her attention, and Tylena twisted her neck to look at her fellow Sister, who was watching her change with a lustful gaze. With a snarl, Tylena hand flashed out to entwine herself in the woman's hair. Her muscles pulsing with demonic strenth, she wrenched Flavie’s face to meet hers, her mouth hungrily devouring the fallen Rogue's lips in a perverse kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"You treacherous bitch," Tylena rasped out, nipping at Flavie's lips roughly with her small fangs, "damning a fellow Sister, just to get some more demon cock!"

"You loved every moment, you slut. You were gagging for it as soon as I slipped my fingers into your little slit," Flavie laughed, and Tylena joined her.

She ran her hand through her darkened hair, luxuriating in the enhanced sensations. The goatman she'd been riding was finally reaching his peak, and she bit her lip in anticipation as she felt him tremble inside her. With a braying cry, he came, filling her ass with hot seed. She let him draw the pleasure out, bucking her hips for long moments before rising to her knees and letting his cock slip from her slick passage. Swinging her hips around with uncanny agility, she turned to face Flavie. The goatman rolled away, sated for the moment, and left to join his fellows.

"What now, Sister? Another round?" Tylena arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh, there's plenty of time for that. But first, a gift from Mistress Bella." Tylena blinked in surprise as Flavie shuffled over and reached into her pack.

"A very rare, precious thing. A token of her faith in us." Flavie said as she came back, holding a strange stone, covered in profane runes. In Tylena's demonic vision the stone flared with dark power. "Lean back."

Tylena did as asked, presenting her grey-skinned body to her corruptor. Flavie reached out, pressing the cold stone against Tylena's mons, whispering dark incantations under her breath. There was a flash of power, and Tylena moaned as she felt the fell magics seep into her flesh once more. The stone crumbled away to dust between Flavie's fingers, but it left a mark on Tylena's ashen skin. The fallen Rogue reached down with trembling hands, tracing the outline of the rune, one to match the symbol decorating Flavie’s own flesh. The Mark of the Three.

Flavie's hand caught Tylena's, and firmly moved her hand to each apex of the triangular mark, calling out in turn, "Lord Mephisto...Lord Baal...Lord Diablo...we serve their will, and in return," Flavie tugged Tylena's hand down lower, pressing the Rogue's fingers against her own raw and soaked slit, "in return they give us the pleasure of absolute servitude...and shield us from the eyes of foolish mortals. With their mark, you'll pass unseen amongst your former companions."

Tylena eagerly slipped her fingers inside herself, humping her hips against her hand. "Oh yess...," she hissed gratefully, awed anew by the fell powers she gave herself to. Her thoughts again turned to Kayla and Sara, but they were now no more than prey for her appetites, and pawns to subvert. "I can't wait until I have those sluts kneeling before me..." She shuddered in perverse pleasure, anticipating the depth of her treachery.

"Patience, Sister," Flavie cautioned her, "the servants of the Light are not stupid or weak, as you well know. You - we - have been given a great gift, but there are limits to its power, and we must not waste it. You must be subtle and cunning. But for now," Flavie's tone turned husky once more, as she stood up and turned toward the fire "let's vent your appetites on easier prey."

Tylena laughed and joined her, the two corrupted Rogues hips swaying in tandem as they stalked toward the demons.

***

The first glimmers of the morning found Tylena bent over one of the stone walls, a goatman thrusting lazily into her from behind. Beside her, Flavie mirrored her pose, her own demonic lover's huge red-skinned hands wrapped around her flared hips as he drove himself into her ass. The two fallen women brought their dark lips together, tongues dueling fiercely as they reveled in the fell pleasures wracking their insatiable bodies.

Behind the rutting foursome, the rest of the goatmen moved around the camp directed by Zamack's rough orders, packing and sorting various supplies.

"You're about to drain me again, Sightless slut," the demon fucking Tylena smacked his meaty hand down against her ass, and she laughed. Pushing herself up away from the wall, she arched her back and reached her hands high behind her head, sliding them over her lover's mane until her fingers wrapped themselves around his horns.

"Is that all you have, beast? Harder...ahh!" her taunts were interrupted as the demon's hips sped up, his cock slamming into her with every thrust. "Fuck yes! Give it to me!" she moaned wantonly when she felt him shudder and release himself inside her one last time. Beside her, Flavie twitched and wailed in orgasm as her own partner pumped her full of seed.

Worn out, the two demons stumbled back, their rods slipping out of the women with a rush of dark seed. Behind them, their fellows yelped and hollered.

"Mmmh, thanks boys," Flavie moaned, waving her cum-splattered ass from side to side, "I'll see you next time."

With a snort, the two goatmen moved away to join the rest of their clan-mates. At a rumbled command from Zamack, the demon party moved out, leaving the two demonic Sisters alone in the camp.

"Come on," Flavie slowly pushed herself up to stand, stretching her lithe limbs, "let's go get cleaned up, and talk in peace. These demons are good for fucking, but not much for planning."

She turned to find Tylena kneeling on the ground in front of her. "Let me thank you properly first," the fallen Sister whispered, bringing her dark lips to Flavie's sore slit.

"Oooh," Flavie tossed her head back, running her hands through Tylena's hair before pulling her tighter against her snatch as her long tongue slipped inside, "If you insist..."

***

It was late afternoon when the Rogue sentries at the encampment spotted a lone figure approaching the gates.

"Tylena," one of the guards called out from the palisade in recognition, "you're late! We were growing worried." She gave a short command to her comrades.

"Hey there, Elly," Tylena stopped and waved back in greeting, "Flavie and I had a bit of a run in with some goatmen - but I'm perfectly fine now."

Tylena smiled as the gates of the Rogue encampment opened before her.


	12. The Smith's Pride

The sound of a hammer ran out in the darkness, reverberating against the dark, muck-covered stone walls of the ancient keep. The blows were powerful, deep - the anvil and metal almost crying out in pain.

The room was unlit, save the glow of a red-hot forge, the air around it trembling from the flames. A few long blades lay within the fire, gathering its heat in preparation for their turn on the anvil. The forged light flickered carelessly against the darkness, revealing roughhewn wooden worktables, laden with wicked weaponry, most of it decorated with profane sigils. On the walls, suits of armor hung in rows - scale, chain, leather - adorned with lewd and blasphemous designs.

By the side of the forge, near enough to be kissed by the fire but heedless of the heat, a massive horned figure worked at an anvil. Its huge muscled arm swept up, the light of the forge glinting off a hammer of dark metal - seemingly too small for the hand that gripped it. The tool paused at the apex of its arc just for a moment, vibrating ever so subtly, before the clawed hand holding it brought it whistling down on the metal resting on the anvil, gripped in a pair of black iron tongs. The hammer struck true, bringing another plaintive wail from the material.

A door creaked open, and a slim hooded figure slipped through the opening, but the smith took no notice, raining more blows down upon the anvil. The sound of heeled feet striking against the ancient stone joined the sounds of the forge, the figure drawing closer to the smith until it paused ten feet away.

"You can tell Andariel that I am working," the smith spoke over his shoulder, his fanged maw mangling the words, "her army will have its tools. And the next time, she can come herself." The hammer struck again.

"I am not here for Andariel, Lord Haltur," the figure spoke evenly, its feminine voice cutting through the clamor.

The smith's arm paused in its swing, then fell to his side. The demon turned around, the fires of the forge glowing behind him as he faced his visitor. After a moment, he snorted.

"One of Bella's bitches then," he rumbled dismissively. He turned back, and used the tongs to effortlessly lift the huge, jagged metal piece he had been shaping, still glowing hot. He thrust the piece into a nearby stone well, a burst of steam rushing out with a hiss. Satisfied for the moment, the demonic craftsman tossed his tongs aside on the nearby workbench, before carefully placing the hammer beside it. The visitor observed him silently.

Wiping his huge hands on his thick apron, almost the same color as his own leathery hide, he walked over to a corner of the smithy, moving surprisingly lightly for such a brute. Grabbing a huge mug that would serve a human as a bucket, he quaffed some dark liquid within, his huge scaled throat gulping loudly with each swallow. Setting it down, he wiped his fanged maw, turning back at the lithe figure standing in his forge.

"I am no Lord, and I care nothing for your Mistress or her foolish plots. Now," his foul mouth stretched into a sharp smile, "if it’s a good fuck you're after, then by all means, stick around. Bend yourself over one of the workbenches in the corner, and I'll stretch you over my cock once my work is finished. You'll crawl back to your slut-Sisters, with more stories of Haltur's cock." He guffawed roughly.

"Two humans are coming here," the woman spoke evenly.

The smith shrugged. "Many have come. Some have even reached me." His simile grew as he waved his hands toward the forge, "now their steel serves Hell."

"These are different. They will slay you," the woman's voice had no trace of doubt, "and take the Malus."

The smith's yellow eyes flicked to the hammer briefly.

"Is that so?" he rumbled, looking the hooded woman up and down slowly. "And what are you doing here? Threatening me?" His eyes dulled slightly, a subtle tension building in the air.

"No," the woman gave half a bow, "my Mistress bid me come to aid you."

"Ahh. A kindness," the demon smirked, "and how will you do that? Distract them with your tits?"

"No, Lord -"

"Call me Lord again, and my _angelic_ patience will be at an end," the smith's eyes flared dangerously. "Answer me."

"I have a plan," the woman spoke up quickly, "one that will bind these women to you. Keep the Malus in your worthy hands. Bind _it_ to you as well."

"Women? Hargh!" The smith's laughed again, but his eyes moved toward the unassuming hammer resting on the bench. He looked back at the hooded figure, his expression unreadable. "Tell me."

"With pleasure, L-...Haltur. But," the woman sighed, "I fear our discussion has become too tense."

Stalking forward, each step announced by the click of her heels, the woman approached the demonic smith. Stopping within easy reach, she reached up, unclasping her cloak and throwing back her hood. The garment fell away, revealing her lithe and toned body, dressed only in brief leather straps and dark silky stockings.

Looking up at the huge demon, Tylena's lush purple lips stretched into a sultry smile. Leaning forward, she bent herself over the workbench, leaving her taught ass waving invitingly in the air. "I'd like to relieve your tension. Is this acceptable?" she asked, her red eyes looking back over her shoulder.

The smith raised the huge tankard to his lips again, swallowed, the cast it aside. He took a look back at his forge, then at the ashen-skinned seductress bent over in front of him. Tylena took the opportunity to delicately shift her feet, spreading her thighs wider.

The smith lunged forward.

****

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me....yes! Fuck me...Lord!" the wanton screams echoed around the hot forge.

Tylena lay flat upon a workbench, her bare tits pressed against the wooden surface, worn smooth by long use. Haltur stood behind her, one hand wrapped around each of Tylena's delicate stockinged ankles, pressing them forward so that the heels of her boots almost touched Tylena's mouthwatering ass. His massive tool was buried in her snatch almost to the hilt, and with each thrust of his hips the fallen Sister slid forward on the bench, only to be dragged back by the smith's strong grip.

"Yes...give it to me...more...more...harder!" Tylena's perverse demands flew from her drooling lips, her face, already painted in a thick layer of oily black cum was twisted in a frenzied, lustful mask. "I fucking love your cock, Lord Haltur!"

The massive demon leaned forward, his bulk dwarfing his slut's body. "When you say it, I half-believe it myself. Now take my seed again, demon-whore!"

With a final shudder, he hilted himself in her, his cock pumping more of his evil seed inside her well used pussy. Tylena's eyes rolled back in her head, and her whole body twitched with unholy pleasure as she reached her own peak, screaming her release wordlessly.

When he was finished, Haltur stumbled back, releasing her legs and pulling his massive length out of his mate. Tylena groaned at the sudden emptiness, feeling his seed leak out down her thighs and pool on the bench under her. After a moment, she lowered her heels to the ground and pushed herself up off the tabletop, balancing easily. Her hand went to her pussy, gathering up some of the seed with her long fingers, before bringing it up to her mouth. Her thick purple tongue slithered out, lapping up the oily cream with relish.

"Mmmh, Lord Haltur.... you spoil me," she moaned, gazing adoringly at the smith's broad muscular back.

"Enough!" He rumbled, but there was little fire in his voice. "I have my work to do. Begone."

"And our arrangement?" Tylena asked.

"I'll keep to your plan, wench," his hand reached out to grasp the handle of the Malus, "and I'll keep what's _mine._ "

"A pleasure dealing with you, Lord Haltur," Tylena bowed, and sauntered toward the door, a smile playing over her dark lips.


	13. To the Forge

Stepping through the entrance of Akara's tent, Kayla blinked, her eyes adjusting to the gloom within. Behind her, the heavy cloth of the entrance flap fell back into place, muffling the sounds of the camp. The air inside was stifling and the smell of grasses, herbs, and poultices enveloped the Amazon.

Sara was already here, leaning against one of the tent's supports to the left of the entrance, one leg crossed in front of the other, arms folded against her stomach. Akara was standing behind her cluttered table, looking at an ancient tome that Deckard had placed in front of her, nodding along as the old sage muttered at her side. The Horadrim scholar had regained some weight and vigor since his ordeal at Tristram, Kayla noted with satisfaction. While she had expected to see Akara and Deckard when she answered their summons, she was surprised by the third figure standing behind the table - Charsi. As far as Kayla knew, the smith was not a common participant of the leadership gatherings. So engrossed were the three in the folio in front of them that they did not look up at Kayla's arrival.

Kayla turned and nodded at Sara, who smiled back at her.

"Hey," Sara said, "looks like we can finally get started. They wouldn't tell me what was going on until all of us were here," she paused and looked past Kayla to the tent entrance. "Where's Ty? I thought she was-"

Before she could finish, the tent flap shifted again, and Tylena slipped inside. Kayla shifted to her right to give the Rogue room.

"I'm here," the young Rogue said with a smile, "Amplisa found me at the archery range just a few minutes ago."

"Ah, you've all arrived," Akara's rich, calm voice drew the trio's attention to the table. "We can begin. Charsi?"

The broad-shouldered smith nodded and stepped around the table, moving closer to the adventurers at the entrance of the tent.

"Hey Ty...Sara, Kayla," she nodded in turn at each of the women, before gathering herself and beginning. "When we fled the Monastrery, we lost many relics. And I..." Charsi's bright voice faultered for a moment, "I left behind one of the most ancient we had - the Horadric Malus. It's a smithing hammer, one that had been left with our order by the Horadrim when they dissolved. Its power is...well, it's almost divine. It _sung_ in my hands when I worked at the anvil," her eyes shone briefly at the memory, before dimming again, "but... I left it there."

"Do not blame yourself Charsi," Akara spoke up smoothly, moving closer to the smith and reaching up to place a hand on the woman's muscled shoulder. "If you had tried to save your tools, you would have been lost to us as well."

"I know," Charsi’s head hung glumly, "I just wish..."

"You've done much for us already," Akara said, "and without your skill and work, we would have all fallen here long ago. No hammer - not even the Malus - is as important as the smith. Do not second guess yourself on this Charsi," the priestess said firmly, before turning to the party. "You've done much for us as well," she continued, "and if you retrieve this relic, we may begin to repay some of that assistance."

Charsi nodded in confirmation. "If you bring back the Malus, I can use its magic to improve your equipment - the arms and armor it produces are far beyond what my forge is capable of now."

Sara straightened up at the smith's words, and flashed an eager smile at Kayla. "Don't you worry Charsi - we'll get your hammer. Easy as done!"

"You can count on us," Kayla confirmed, "We'll do all we can."

"Excellent," Deckard's Cain’s elderly voice trembled slightly, "it will be good to see the tools of the Horadrim pried back from the claws of the vile demons infesting that holy place. I'm sure that even now the forces of Evil are putting the relic to work against us," Cain's beard shook indignantly.

"The Monastery is a large place, and can confuse even those who know it well" Tylena spoke up, "do we have any idea of where the demons may have taken it?"

Charsi shrugged. "Well, you know that my forge was at the back of the barracks - I'd start looking there."

"Good enough for me!" Sara said firmly, "Finally! I get to see this Monastery everyone keeps going on about!"

****

Shivering from the cold, made worse by foggy air, Kayla peered ahead through mist, seeking any sign of the gate. To her left, though scarcely more than fifteen feet away Sara was only an indistinct shape in the dense haze swirling around them. Tylena stalked through the gloom behind her, barely visible. Kayla knew that it was mid-morning, but it could have been mid-afternoon for all she could tell - the sun was completely hidden by heavy, low clouds.

Three days had passed since Charsi and Akara charged them to retrieve the Malus - yet only on this morning did the tell-tale blue light of the town portal they were waiting for appear in the encampment. Kayla and Sara ran up in time to see the first figure to emerge - the necromancer's clay golem, pin cushioned with so many arrows as to resemble a huge quill rat. Its master followed, then the barbarian, staggering and bleeding from a dozen wounds, and finally a dusky-skinned woman whom Kayla did not recognize, dressed in tattered, stained robes and bearing a mage's staff.

"The way is safe," the bone priest had said softly, "but I do not know for how long. We pressed as far as we could - the path is yours now. We will join you if we are able, but our fight was...trying."

Now, they were through the portal, the blue glow long lost to the mists behind them. The necromancer spoke true - the previous group had done their part. All around them, the ground the tell-tale signs of intense battle, with the bodies of demons and piles of bones still crackling with fell energies scattered over the rocks. Even so, their first steps in the highlands proved a challenge - as soon as she came through the portal, Tylena doubled over and collapsed to the ground with a pained groan. When Sara ran up to help, the Rogue waved her off with a trembling hand.

"I'm...I'm alright, just," she winced, "vertigo from the portal. I'm alright." Yet it was minutes before she could move again, and Kayla kept glancing towards the archer with concern.

A hissed warning from Sara drew Kayla's attention, and the Amazon focused her gaze forward again, straining to make out the way ahead. An indistinct shape, massive and dark, loomed in the fog. Another few dozen steps - and the ancient stone walls of the Monastery emerged from the mist, huge, silent, and foreboding.

Sara gave a low whistle, head pitched back as she looked upwards at the walls. "I didn't think it was going to be so...big," she marveled.

"The seat of my Sisterhood," Tylena joined the two adventurers and stared at the walls and stone towers for a long moment, before pointing off to their left. "The gate should be this way."

****

Kayla laid her hand on the heavy wooden door of the gatehouse, and looked to Sara, crouched a step to her left.

"Ready?"

At a nod from the Assassin, Kayla pushed the door and spun away. Sara sprang toward the opening, her arm uncoiling from her side, a small black shape whistling away into the darkness. The Assassin grabbed the iron ring set into the door and pulled it closed again.

"Now what?" Kayla asked, javelin and shield at the ready as muffled yelps and shouts came from within the gatehouse. Sara just shook her head and crouched down again, staring at her hands, holding up ten fingers.

A loud crack came from within, and the yells took on a new, panicked quality. Sara folded a finger down. Another crack, like lightning - and more shouts. Sara focused on her count. The screams stopped before she ran out of fingers.

"There," she said with satisfaction, standing up and shaking her dark hair back, "all clear."

Kayla grinned and moved toward the door. When she pushed it open, a thin stream of ghastly smoke emerged from within, accompanied by the vile stench of burned flesh and fur. The Amazon wrinkled her nose and pressed on.

The short hall beyond the door was lit by torches, the flickering yellow flames revealing several bodies scattered on the stone floor - a few dark-skinned Fallen, two skeletal abominations, their charred bones scattered and intermixed in a macabre display. Against the far wall lay a large, misshapen beast, it's long clawed limbs and body covered with a green leathery hide, scored in places by Sara's trap. Its head, too big even for its bulk, was twisted unnaturally, revealing a gruesome fanged maw and a long slimy tongue.

Kayla looked over the remains of the demon with revulsion while her companions joined her in the hall. Sara walked forward and leaned down to retrieve her trap from the floor, the little box still giving off ineffectual bursts of arcane lightning. As she stood back up, Sara paused, her attention caught by something on the ground.

"Hey, look at this," the Assassin exclaimed, pointing to a small, black metal axe laying next to one of the bodies. Reaching out, she grasped the weapon, hefting it experimentally. "Feels...magical! Bet Charsi will fancy this one."

"Doesn't look like something the Rogues would use," Tylena commented, glancing at the carvings decorating the axe head. "Probably came from the demons’ forges. Maybe from the Malus," she added darkly.

“I’m not picky,” Sara shrugged and secured the weapon to her belt, "besides, no reason to leave it around for _them_."

Kayla nodded and moved to the far end of the hall, gingerly stepping around the body of the fell creature to approach the exit. She leaned around the empty door jamb, scanning the open space on the other side. The large courtyard, surrounded by a stone colonnade on all sides, was still and silent. The square was filled with scattered stone benches, statues and overgrown flowerbeds, obscuring Kayla’s sightlines. The heavy clouds still hung overhead, the weak light giving the grey stone a mournful look.

"Looks clear out here," Kayla whispered to her companions, “but I can’t be sure – plenty of places to hide out there.”

"This is the outer cloister," Tylena said quietly, sliding up behind Kayla, "There's a small fountain in the middle, and doors on each side of the square," she motioned with her hand, "and we want the far one. That will lead to the old barracks - and the forge."

"And the waypoint?" Kayla whispered.

"By the fountain - here, cover me, and I'll lead the way."

"Careful," Kayla cautioned as she drew her bow and stepped back to get a better angle. Sara moved to the side of the door in a crouch, out of sight but poised to rush forward.

Tylena stepped out into the courtyard, and easily vaulted over a decorative stone wall. She moved with confidence, covering ground quickly, her boots striking against the stone. After a few steps, she ducked out of sight, covered by the tall dark bushes growing wild in the neglected flowerbeds. Stillness and silence settled over the empty courtyard.

Sara and Kayla shared a concerned look, but just as the Assassin stepped forward, the tell-tale blue glow of a Waypoint flared up ahead. To Kayla's eyes, the light looked seemed unusually dim. _Probably just the mist,_ the Amazon thought, _doesn't matter - now our retreat is secure._

"Let's move," Sara spoke quietly, and slid forward. Kayla followed in her wake.

****

The fireball blossomed in the darkness, streaking forward with an ominous hiss of sparks - only to sputter out harmlessly against the stone wall of the barracks. The yellow-skinned Devilkin shaman that had cast it was already in a heap on the ground, one of Tylena's arrows buried in his chest. His fellows turned and fled, but they did not get far - Kayla's bow joined with Tylena's, an arcane burst sending out a fan of arrows down the narrow passageway, mowing down the fleeing demons. The practice with the Rogue’s instructor was paying off.

The doorway to their left burst open, the body of a Devilkin flying out to smash into the opposite wall. The demon crumpled to the floor, dead. Then came the unmistakable sounds of the Assassin at work - a brief flurry of blows, followed by silence. A moment later, Sara herself stepped out into the corridor, and leaned against the wall, hand fumbling for a potion in her belt.

"Hey," she waved a hand still holding a bloodied dagger, "looks like that may have been the last of the bastards."

"A good thing too," Kayla's breath was strained, but she fought to control it.

The Devilkin had swarmed them as soon as they entered the barracks, and the tide did not relent as they pushed further into the labyrinth of ancient stone walls and forgotten corridors. A few times they had to fall back under the pressure, doubling back and trying different route - until both Kayla and Sara were hopelessly lost.

"Looks like one of them got lucky," Sara quaffed her potion and pointed at Kayla's shoulder with her dagger.

Glancing over, Kayla saw blood seeping from her sundered mail. She cursed and dug for a potion of her own. While the healing was welcome, her armor was another matter. _Nothing to be done about it now_ , Kayla thought grimly, _Charsi can have a look at this once we're finished here._

"Which way, Ty?" she asked, looking back toward the Sister.

"I'm not really sure," Tylena shrugged, then looked around. "This place was never easy to navigate, and we've taken so many turns...Let me think." She paused, studying the walls, then motioned further down the corridor. "This way, and then a right. Should get us back on track toward the forge."

****

“We’re here,” Tylena whispered as the three of them gathered by a narrow stone archway, lit on either side by smoldering torches. Beyond, lay another stone hallway, this one terminating in a set of rough-hewn double doors, their surface inlaid with thick rusted iron strips. A small barred window was set into one of the doors, at about the height of Kayla’s chest. “The forge should be just beyond that door.”

“We need a plan,” Kayla looked down the hallway appraisingly, “I doubt they’d leave a treasure like this unguarded.”

“Oh come on – it wasn’t unguarded, we just killed all the guards already. If any are left, we smash in, kill the bastards, grab the loot, and portal out! There, planning done!” Sara grinned, “What could go wrong?”

Tylena opened her mouth to reply, when the deep sound of a drum broke through from the dark tunnels behind them. The adventurers spun around, weapons readied, but no immediate assault came. The drumbeat kept up, its urgency growing with each moment. Before long, the drumming was joined by the telltale yelping of Fallen and Devilkin, joined now by the bleating of goat demons and other unknown abominations.

“Damn it,” Kayla hissed, eyes straining against the dim lighting, “they must have circled around behind us! They’ll look to catch us here in the tunnel, press us against whatever’s in there,” she cocked an eyebrow at Sara, “So you were saying?”

“Right,” the Assassin hefted one of her daggers, “The plan. Let’s grab the goods before they get us then. Come on!” Without waiting for a reply, the Assassin took off down the hall, sprinting for the forge room.

Kayla started in pursuit but halted her steps when she realized Tylena was not following. Looking back, she saw the Rogue standing at the archway, her bow in her hands, and arrow nocked on the string, facing toward the approaching enemies. “Ty?”

“I’ll hold them here,” Tylena replied with a quick look over her shoulder, “good chokepoint, and good sightlines. Come get me once you have the Malus.”

Kayla hesitated for a moment, but there was no time to argue. She turned back and rushed headlong down the passage. Reaching the door, she found Sara carefully peeking through the bars of the window set in the right door.

“Looks clear,” the Assassin’s voice was low, “Its definitely the forge.” A dull red glow emanated from within the room, its weak light falling on Sara’s face, as she pressed herself against the bars. The odd shadows gave her features a macabre look.

“Ok,” Kayla readied her javelin and shield, “I’ll follow you.”

Sara nodded and pulled at the door, the massive structure moving surprisingly easily. The Assassin slipped inside, and the Amazon followed.

****

Tylena kept her station at the archway of the tunnel leading to the forge, bow in hand, as the sounds of the Devilkin drew closer. Only when she saw the forge doors close behind Kayla did her posture change. A tension fled from her shoulders, and she let out a shuddering breath as the color drained from her skin. When she stepped forward into the antechamber, her hips had a seductive roll that her companions would have been surprised to see.

A few Devilkin, breaking out ahead of the rest of the compatriots, rushed into the chamber from the opposite side. Some of the group paused uncertainly by the entrance, as surprised to see one of the corrupted Rogues standing calmly in front of them, but two of the band lacked either the awareness or the self-control of the others. Screaming in crazed battle-lust, they rushed forward, brandishing their crude weapons. Before they made it half-way across the room, both fell to the floor, Tylena’s arrows lodged in their chests. Her fall had done nothing to dampen her aim. Their compatriots gawked at the bodies and stepped back warily.

From behind the frightened demons came the sound of wood scraping against stone, and a Devilkin shaman waddled into the room. He was taller than most of his kin, and both his body and the staff he was carrying clanked with an entire collection of crudely fashioned talismans and jewelry – bits of bone, wood, and a few glinting semi-precious stones.

“Ah, Gundruk,” Tylena’s burgundy lips curled in a mocking smile, “you’ve come in person, so to speak.”

Gundruk ignored her comment and raised his ornate staff. A stream of mumbled demonic incantations issued from his cracked dark lips, and he brought his staff down to the ground. At once, a sickly yellow glow enveloped the bodies of the fallen Devilkin, and the demons sprung up from the ground, gasping and looking around wildly. Gundruk barked a harsh command, and both creatures slunk back to the entrance, shoulders stooped in shame.

“Neat trick,” Tylena crossed her arms, leaning against one of the tables in the room.

“Gundruk’s tribe has lost many today,” the shaman’s uncommonly deep voice carried around the room, “Not all can be brought back.”

“You knew the risk, and you followed your commands like a good little demon,” Tylena shrugged.

“No,” Gundruk shook his head, setting off a jangling of jewelry, “the cost was higher than you promised. Gundruk’s favorite apprentice was killed. Other apprentices also killed. You must give…compensation.” From the way the shaman’s dark eyes glinted as they roamed over her lithe body, Tylena had no trouble guessing what kind of compensation he was talking about, even if she a little surprised he knew a four-syllable word.

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes, “but, we’re going to have to get a little creative.” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to the closed doors of the forge, “I’m not about to miss a moment of the show.”


	14. The Smith's Fall

The massive oak door swung shut behind Kayla, the rusted iron bindings clanging together like the jaws of a bear trap. Sara stood to her right, the assassin’s daggers at the ready, her eyes straining against the gloom. The smithy was larger than Kayla had expected, its far wall twenty yards or more away from her. The only source of light in the chamber was the massive forge itself, a dull red glow emanating from of the heap of coals in its hearth. Even from afar, Kayla could see the hot air writhing above the embers, winding its way up to a yawning stone chimney set above the hearth. Despite the ventilation, the air was stale and stank of soot, burned oil, and charred leather.

Rough-hewn workbenches, too tall to be of practical use to a human smith, were scattered throughout the room, their surfaces piled with twisted metal, dark leather, and well-worn tools. Pieces of crudely worked armor hung from metal hooks driven deep into the ancient stone of the walls, the metal plates glinting darkly in the firelight. While the door they had come in was the only one on their side of the chamber, at least two other entries were set into the far wall, flanking the great forge.

“No one is home,” Sara glanced over at Kayla with a grin, “and you were worried. We can pick this place clean!”

“We shouldn’t linger,” Kayla warily eyed the smaller doors on the far side of the forge, “if the hammer is here, let us find it and get out.”

“Fine,” Sara dramatically rolled her eyes, “I bet there’s more treasure here than one lousy old hammer…”

Ignoring her comrade’s disappointed grumbling, Kayla moved forward deeper into the chamber. She cautiously weaved her way between the workbenches, sidestepping the detritus scattered on the stone tiles. To her left Sara kept pace with her. The assassin moved with shadowy grace, at times almost vanishing from sight, her form blending with the darkness of the room.

They had covered about half the distance to the forge when Sara called out in a low whisper.

“Up ahead,” the assassin motioned with her dagger, “to the right of the forge.”

A squat plinth of dark stone stood beside the forge. The smooth surface was uncluttered save a solitary item – a hammer.

Moving in tandem, the amazon and the assassin stalked toward the plinth until they by its side, bathed in the red glow of the forge. At this distance, they could feel the heat pulsing from the glowing coals, and Kayla found herself grateful that the fires had died down before they had arrived.

“Guess this is it,” Sara shrugged and leaned over the plinth, looking at the hammer closely, “ancient, covered with runes – has to be the thing, right?”

“Yes,” Kayla nodded, “it matches the description. Grab it and let’s go – this place makes me uneasy.”

“Right,” Sara grasped the handle of the hammer, and hefted the tool in her hand. Her eyes widened. “Kayla, you should hold this thing – it’s definitely the Malus! I can feel the-”

Before the assassin could get the words out, a low rumbling noise resonated throughout the forge. Kayla and Sara spun around instantly alert for signs of the danger, but the forge room remained as empty as before. It took Kayla a few moments to recognize it for what it was – a guttural laugh, passing through an inhuman throat. Then came the sound of metal scraping against stone, and a deluge of coals came rushing out of the ancient stone chimney. They hit the smoldering embers of the hearth and scattered, sending angry sparks flying all around, hissing softly against the stone floor.

Kayla’s eyes widened in realization at the same moment the coals burst into dark flames. A purple smoke spread through the room, its coils winding its way around the women, and diving underneath the nearby workbenches. It was so dense it looked to be almost a physical thing, some great tentacled beast crawling out of the forge.

“Fuck! Kayla, we have to-” Sara’s words were cut off by a choking cough followed by a long groan.

Kayla tried to move to her friend’s side to support her, but her legs stumbled, and she lost her balance, falling to her side. She scrambled, desperately catching herself on one knee. She could barely see through the smoke now, everything around her dissolving into vague, shifting shapes. The phantom tendrils wormed their way into her nose and lips. She tried to keep her breath but knew that it was already useless. She felt her mind dulling, the outside world growing more and more remote, her senses crowded by a growing _need._ Her javelin fell from her hand, the sound of it striking sone strangely muffled.

From somewhere nearby, she heard Sara give another low groan then fall silent. A few moments later her voice returned, her grunts now breathy and rhythmic.

Kayla’s clumsy fingers fumbled at her belt for a scroll, drawing the parchment out of the leather case only to watch it fall from her shaking hand and roll away uselessly into the purple haze around her. _Oh…no…ooohhhh._

Soon, the gasps of the amazon intermingled with the assassin’s moans.

****

Kayla’s eyelids fluttered, half-opening as her awareness began to come back to her. She felt a brief spike of anxiety, it was overwhelmed with a delightful rush of pleasure, and she could not hold back a long moan, opening herself to the sensations. The amazon recognized the familiar dance of a tongue along her slick lower lips, and shivered as it darted inside her, eagerly seeking out more of her. For a long moment Kayla’s dulled mind grappled with idea that she should investigate the source of her pleasure, but the effort of lifting her head from the floor seemed so unnecessary when it was so much easier to lay back and let the delightful tongue keep her twitching and leaking.

So, she lay on her back on the rough stone floor below her and stared upward at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes, listening to the wet sounds from between her thighs. A cloud of purple fumes curled above and around her, forming strange and intricate patterns, and Kayla lost herself in them as the tongue licked her worries away. Her chest, still covered by her damaged armor, rose and fell smoothly, each breath bringing more of the sweet smoke inside her. Each lick and each breath chased more and more of her thoughts away, leaving behind only a desperate, empty lust.

The tongue servicing her snatch sped up, and Kayla’s pulse quickened to match. Her hands scrabbled against the uneven stone floor, seeking any hint of purchase, clenching, and unclenching rhythmically. Kalyla’s peak came and went, her hips dancing chaotically against her unseen lover, her core clenching as she moaned in gratitude.

In the afterglow, with a rebellious effort of will, Kayla craned her neck upward, and looked down, past the swell of her breast plate. Sara nuzzled between her bare thighs, with her delicate nose pressed against the amazon’s mons while her tongue labored below. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared completely engrossed in her task. _Oh…_ Kayla licked her dry lips. _She’s good…_ She watched Sara’s hands wrap themselves around her thighs, and felt the assassin pulling herself closer to her drooling quim.

“S-Sara?” she called out hoarsely.

The tongue in her pussy paused uncertainly, then withdrew, leaving her empty. Kayla immediately regretted that she had spoken.

Sara slowly raised her face from Kayla’s slit and half-opened her eyes, staring upwards at the amazon through the matted strands of her short dark hair. Her tongue hung from her slack lips, her cheeks and chin dripping with Kayla’s wetness. The assassin did not speak, but Kayla knew her thoughts. Sara’s hot, panting breaths washed over her quim and the amazon’s hips twitched again. Sara’s glazed eyes rolled downward, focused on their target. Slowly, she lowered her mouth back down. Kayla held her breath until she felt the touch of the assassin’s tongue again, sighing in relief.

A door slammed open somewhere nearby, sending new currents through the smoke curling overhead. Kayla squeezed her thighs around Sara’s head, fearful that the distraction might make the assassin abandon her work, but she need not have worried.

Heavy footsteps approached, and a looming humanoid figure emerged from the haze, approaching the writhing couple. It stopped behind Sara, who paid it no mind. Kayla craned her neck to get a better look. She saw the horns first, a foot long each, wisps of the purple smoke curling around the yellowed points. Though it was hard to be sure given her perspective, the thing looked to be over 8 feet tall, and half as wide. Its thick frame was covered with a leathery brown hide, almost the same shade as the crude apron it wore over its huge gut. The creature’s face was flat and ugly, its dark yellow eyes burning feverishly deep within sunken sockets.

“This is what I had to fear?” the words were mangled, a serpentine tongue struggling against the misshapen fangs crowding its maw, “One whiff of Andariel’s gift and you’re nothing more than drooling whores rutting on the floor of my forge. Hah!” The low laugh resonated around the room.

The demonic smith paused, and Kayla saw the yellow eyes dart around the room. The demon bent down, and his huge muscled arm reached into the smoky haze. It groped around for a moment, then straightened, holding something it its clawed hand. The demon turned the thing over in his hand, examining it closely, before reaching over to place it on the stone plinth Sara had taken it from.

“You came for the Malus. It is mine!” the smith rumbled, “and now, so are you.”

His hand gripped the apron around his belly and tore it away with a single motion. Kayla’s glazed eyes roamed over his massive frame and bulging gut before dipping lower. Her breath caught in her throat.

The smith knelt behind Sara prostrate body, reaching down to grasp her hips with his massive hands. He hoisted the assassin’s rump into the air as easily as if she was a toy. He placed her wobbly knees on the stone floor, carelessly nudging her thighs apart with his trunk-like leg. Sara let out a short breathy gasp against Kayla’s dripping slit but made no other protest. Hooking a single claw into the band of her leather leggings, the demon yanked down. The enchanted leather resisted briefly before parting with the crackling sound of fading magic. The leggings split open, revealing the assassin’s firm, pale-skinned flesh.

“Sara,” Kayla called out again, voice shaking with lust and effort.

This time the assassin’s tongue did not stop. Lazily, Sara’s green eyes fluttered open, staring into Kayla’s flushed face.

“Sara, it’s a demon,” Kayla stammered out, hips riding the assassin’s tongue, “he’s – oh, fuck – he’s going to – ah! – going to – ahhh!” The rest of her garbled warning lost itself in a wet moan.

Sara’s eyes fluttered closed again.

Kayla watched the beast reach down underneath Sara’s elevated hips, his hand wrapping almost all the way around her svelte waist. His bulk shifted forward, his gut settling on top of Sara’s swaying ass.

Kayla felt Sara’s grip on her thighs tense, and her tongue work paused. There was a moment of stillness, then the smith thrust himself forward in one forceful motion. Sara’s slender body shuddered and bucked forward. Kayla sensed her mouth open in a drawn-out plaintive wail that gave way to a high-pitched moan, muffled by Kayla’s snatch.

“You thought you could take what’s mine,” the demon rumbled again, pulling back then surging forward again, drawing another yelp from the assassin spitted on his cock.

The smith’s thrusts rocked Sara’s frame and he did not relent, pulling back and slamming himself forward again and again drawing, more keening groans from the lust-hazed assassin. Kayla stared at the depraved scene, wide-eyed and breathless, her heart hammering in her chest. After a few more thrusts, the smith found a rapid rhythm. His quick, powerful thrusts pushed Sara’s moaning mouth deeper into Kayla’s dripping slit, and before long the assassin’s tongue was back at its task, slipping between the amazon’s folds.

Mesmerized, Kayla looked on as the demon rutted into her friend. With each thrust, she could feel her own lust spike, as Sara’s mouth grew more desperate. Kayla heard herself yelping in time with the muffled moans coming from the assassin’s throat. For a degrading moment, she imagined that it was her getting fucked by the demon smith. She juiced at the realization that she would not have to rely on her fevered imagination for much longer.

The demon reached forward, his clawed hand wrapping itself around the back of Sara’s head. With a sharp tug, he pulled the assassin upwards, away from Kayla’s soaked quim.

“I want to hear you, bitch,” he growled, “I want to hear you moan.”

Sara readily obliged, grunting and whimpering with each thrust, eagerly pushing her hips back against the savage power of the smith. Her green eyes, lust-glazed and unfocused, found Kayla’s gaze through the purple haze swirling around them.

“It’s…it’s soo goo---,” Sara’s slick lips worked soundlessly for a long moment, before her breathy voice returned “Kayla, I’m----I’m –cuuuum---aaahhhh!”

The ecstasy took her words, as her body danced and twitched around the massive pole pumping into her core. Above her, the smith sneered.

“You’re an eager little bitch,” he spat, pulling her further up until her back was resting against his distended, leathery gut.

Sara’s arms flailed uselessly in the air as he kept his pace, finally finding purchase above her head, desperately grasping on the forearm of the hand entwined in her raven hair. Now, Kayla could see the way his massive tool distended Sara’s skin as it pushed its way into her slender frame. She bit her lip and slid a hand between her thighs.

“Now,” the smith grunted “take my seed.”

With a final shudder, the demon hilted himself inside the assassin, and held himself there, roaring out in perverse release, his ugly face made uglier by the contortions brought on by his peak. His hips pumped slightly, as his seed rushed into the assassin. Sara’s mouth opened again, and she quaked soundlessly, trembling in the demon’s merciless grip.

The smith out a great final bellow. His hands relaxed, and he allowed Sara’s body to slump forward onto the floor. Boneless, she slid off his pole with a wet slurp and collapsed into a leaking heap on the stones. Kayla gasped when she saw the demon’s tool emerged from Sara’s quim – covered with thick, dark seed and slick juices, and still hard.

“One down,” the demon’s fanged maw stretched into a perverse smile, “but Haltur never leaves a job half-done. Your turn.”

****

Outside of the forge, Tylena stood with her face pressed against the small barred window set into the heavy double doors Sara and Kayla had used to enter. Her torso was pitched forward slightly, and her heeled boots spread at shoulder width. Her attention was rigidly fixed on the scene inside, even as her body rocked rhythmically. Behind her, a yellow-skinned Devilkin desperately thrust against her, his squat feet planted on top of a small barrel his enterprising brethren had scavenged nearby. Further back in the hallway, more of the diminutive demons mingled, arguing, and fighting over precedence.

The corrupted Rogue paid them no mind, her glowing eyes staring unblinkingly into the purple shadows swirling within the foul forge.

_It is almost done._

*****

With surprising agility for his bulk, Haltur lumbered around Sara’s limp form and closed in on Kayla. The amazon lay still, her hand trapped motionless between her thighs. The demon knelt beside Kayla’s head, and she felt one of his clawed hands entwine itself in her long blonde tresses. This close, she could smell the stench of dirt and soot that coated his entire frame, now also joined by a more decadent and perverse aroma.

With a tug, Haltur yanked her head of the ground roughly. Kayla found herself presented with his tainted cock, still rigid, stabbing crudely at her lips and cheek, leaving behind streaks of dark seed.

“Clean me, slut.”

The demon’s crude command was almost unnecessary. The amazon found her lips parting on their own accord, her tongue eagerly darting out to lick at the demonic cock pressed against her mouth. She slurped a thick strand of smeared cum, and swallowed it, eyes trembling as the musky taste invaded her mouth. It was vile and bitter, but the cravings it set off in her would not be denied. She opened her mouth for another taste.

“I don’t know how Andariel makes her little toys,” the Haltur’s deep growling took on a musing quality as he looked down at the amazon working to get her lips around the flared head of his stained tool, “but if they can turn you humans into such lusty bitches, what do I care. About time my service got rewarded properly. Wait, what are you-?”

The demon’s musings were interrupted when he felt a new sensation. Below him, Kayla had brought her hands up to his shaft, stroking it a few times before sending her questing fingers lower. While her tongue worked at the demon’s cock head, her hands wrapped themselves around his hefty balls, teasing and rolling at the sensitive flesh.

The smith’s perverse smile grew even wider. “A slut with initiative! Haha! So,” his gaze found Kayla’s dulled eyes, “you want what your friend already got, is that it?”

_Oh fuck yes._ Kayla stared back at him mutely, tongue lashing desperately against his cock.

Haltur threw his head back, roaring with deep laughter before he stood up, pulling his tool away from the lustful amazon. He took a step back, then lowered his bulk to the ground, leaning back against the base of the stone plinth the Malus rested on, spreading his legs out in front of him on the stone floor.

“Come get it then,” he guffawed again roughly, gesturing at his cock towering obscenely from his crotch.

Kayla rolled to her side and pushed herself up to her knees. She swayed, and fought to steady herself, eyes focused on her goal. She shuffled toward the seated demon until she knelt above his cock. She shuddered when the flared head bumped against her bare thigh then brushed against her leaking slit. _Oh fuck…that thing will split me half_. She bit her lip and wrapped a hand around the thick shaft swaying between her thighs, steadying it.

Her dulled blue eyes wandered upward, meeting the demon’s expectant yellow gaze. For a moment, her attention drifted, and she glanced up. On top of the plinth behind the demon’s head, almost framed by the twin horns jutting from his misshapen skull, lay an unassuming hammer. Kayla found herself staring at the thing as seconds ticked by. She dimly recalled that it had been important to her once, but she could not remember why.

The demon below her gave an impatient grunt, and shifted his hips upward, sliding his thick cock in her hand. Reminded of her purpose, Kayla looked back down at the smith’s misshapen face. She stroked him once more, feeling a deliciously wicked thrill run through her when her dripping lips slid across the tip of his tool. _Oh yes…_

With a shudder, she sank her hips down, opening herself up for his length. She felt herself stretching to accept him inside, and winced slightly, but the rush of pleasure mingled with the slight pain to set her mind aflame. Sara’s ministrations left her well prepared, and Kayla moaned wetly as she descended, reveling in the sensation of spearing herself further and further on the cock inside her. When she felt her mons brush against his bristled gut, she shivered and dropped her hips lower. Finally, she felt herself bump against his root, and stopped with a quiver. _I did it!_ Looking up at the demon’s face, she gave a him a proud smile, pleased to have taken the full length. Her pussy twitched desperately around the thick invader, sending spikes of pleasure firing up her body.

“Good work, slut,” Haltur growled dismissively, “now, ride me. I want to fill your cunt before I take another turn with your friend.”

Kayla let out a breathy groan of acquiescence and forced herself upward, reveling in the sensation of her walls clinging desperately to each inch of the demon’s tool.

A few minutes later, she bounced in his lap like a seasoned whore, taking him fully on each descent. Kayla felt the familiar tingles begin to build within her and sped up her pace. Seeking balance, her hands reached out forward, and she wrapped her fingers around the smith’s thick horns, using the leverage to drive herself onto his pole with more ferocity, gasping at his face.

“Oh fuckk..I..I….fuuuckk…ahhh,” She threw her head back, long ponytail trembling over her back. Her words dissolved into mindless groans, her snatch twitching eagerly around the smith’s cock as she creamed herself again.

“I knew it as soon as I saw the pair of you,” her demonic mate rumbled, his clawed hands wrapping around Kayla’s ass, supporting her as her legs shook. “I told the other one – this pair of sluts will be mine for the taking. Where is she? I thought there was no way she’d miss seeing the two of you cock-broken.”

Considering for a moment, Haltur glanced at Kayla’s fuck-drunk face and sneered. “Oh well, she’ll get hers later. As for you,” his hands slid up from the amazon’s thick ass to the latches of her broken armor, “its time you lost this. Armor is for warriors, not cock-sluts like you.”

Moving confidently, his clawed hands stripped Kayla’s scaled and leather coat, tossing the amor aside into the gloom. A flick of his claws cut away her chest wrap and Kayla felt her round breasts roll forward, free of confinement.

“That’s better,” Haltur settled back against the stone, “now bring them here, whore. I want to taste you when I fill you with my seed.”

Kayla giggled and complied, leaning forward while her hips resumed their dance in the demon’s lap. Haltur’s maw opened and he slid his serpent-like tongue out, slavering over the delicate flesh of the amazon’s bust. Kayla’s head rolled back, and she gave herself to the pleasure, her hands stroking along the demon’s horns.

Before long, she felt him shudder inside her, and his hands came back to her ass, holding her firmly in place. Kayla gasped and cooed lustily as Haltur roared his release into her chest, relishing the sensation of his hot seed filling her. The demon gave a final shudder, then lay still for a moment. Kayla remained where she was, hoping that she would get to milk another load out from the cock inside her.

With a growl, Haltur rolled his bulk forward, laying Kayla down on her back on the stone floor. The amazon’s legs felt to the sides, forced wide by the thick legs of the demon. Haltur pulled back, letting his rigid cock slip out of her, a rush of thick black seed staining the stones beneath her. Kayla shivered with a perverse delight at the feeling of their shared wetness spreading out beneath her.

Dimly, she sensed movement, and languidly rolled her head to her right shoulder, more out of a dull curiosity than concern. Sara had gathered herself and was crawling toward the couple on her hands and knees, her movements still unsteady and swaying, eyes unfocused.

“Hah!” Haltur barked a harsh laugh, “the pale bitch is coming back for seconds. Well come on then, come here.”

Sara paused by Kayla’s side and turned, swinging her leg over her friend’s supine body, straddling Kayla’s belly. A brief push from Haltur sent her body folding over forward, and she fell on top of Kayla’s chest, drawing a sharp gasp from the amazon. The two women found themselves face to face, hot breath intermingling.

Kayla stared into Sara’s lust-fogged eyes, taking in the blissful fuck-drunk expression painted on the assassin’s refined face. Her mouth parted open in invitation, and Sara did not hesitate, bring her lips to Kayla’s. Their tongues intertwined and flicked at each other. Kayla could taste a familiar sharp flavor on the assassin’s lips.

A ringing slap of flesh against flesh resounded throughout the forge and Sara gasped into the slippery kiss she shared with the amazon.

“A gorgeous rump waving before me, and a slick pussy spread out below. A pleasing sight,” Haltur rumbled from above them. “I’ve been stuck in this forge for too long without proper service. Andariel has not seen fit to reward loyalty. Well no more! I will forge collars and chains to fit your necks – and you will serve your new lord well. Hah! Lord Haltur! Yes!”

He laughed again, then his hands settled on Sara’s ass while his cock slid between the women’s bodies, painting slick dark trails on their bellies. “Now – which of you bitches wants the next load?”

Sara whined, then pulled away from Kayla’s kiss. She dipped her head, and Kayla felt her hot breath tickle her ear as Sara whispered. Thrilling at the depraved request, Kayla could only whine in hot submission. Her hand slipped down between their sandwiched bodies. She took the opportunity to tease at Haltur’s cock, drawing a pleased rumble from the demon before her fingers slipped into her well-filled pussy. Gathering up the demon’s seed, Kayla withdrew then brought her hand around, sliding it along Sara’s trembling thigh to slip up over the curve of her taught ass. Her slick fingers found their target and slid inside with littler resistance. Sara tensed against her, then relaxed as Kayla’s digits slipped inside her rear passage.

“Human slut,” Haltur growled, “begging for your lord to fuck your ass. Just my type then.”

Leaning forward he grasped Kayla’s arm and withdrew it, replacing her fingers with one of his thick digits.

“Tight,” Haltur grunted, as the dulled tip of his claw teased at Sara’s opening, “you have a tight ass bitch. But I will work this hole every day until it is as ready for me as-”

There was a slick tearing sound. Haltur’s words faltered and he swayed on his knees. His bulk shuddered and seemed to wither and wilt. The demon’s horned head jerked to his right, and his yellowed eyes widened, then dimmed, struggling to look at something behind him.

“You…,” he garbled, a trickle of syrupy black blood spilling out of his fanged maw, “I…should have…”

There was another sick crunching noise, and a spear head pushed itself out of the smith’s broad chest, covered with dark bile and blood.

Haltur’s head lolled downward on a rope-like neck, and his dimming eyes stared at the weapon. “My…” he coughed, bringing more blood rushing down his ruined torso, “my…work…”

With a last shudder the great demon pitched to his left, hitting the ground with a sick crunch, then lay still.

Unmindful, Kayla continued to lazily tongue at Sara’s pliant lips. A moment later, Sara yelped as she was pulled away and out of reach, and Kayla found herself staring upwards at the trails of purple smoke curling overhead. A shape loomed over her, familiar but half-remembered.

The figure leaned down, and Kayla found herself looking at Tylena’s concerned face.


	15. Andariel, Part 1

A hooded shadow stalked through the Rogue’s encampment, taking pains to stay out of the light of the torches the Sisters set out between tents. Above, the night sky twinkled with starlight though the moon was barely more than a sliver in the sky. The figure’s path was familiar, its steps sure and soundless against the grassy ground, already damp with dew. A minute’s delay, to let a patrol of three young Sisters pass and the blue flames of the Waystone shrine came into view – the goal was near. Another cautious glance around, and the prowler slipped out into the clearing around the shrine.  
  
“Going somewhere?”   
  
The figure froze mid step, and slowly turned toward the voice. Its hooded cloak glinted wetly in the blue gleam emanating from the nearby shrine.  
  
“I should have known you would be brazen enough to try something like this,” the voice drew closer and Kashya stepped into the circle of light, wearing her customary chain mail even at this hour.   
  
Reluctantly, the figure by the shrine reached up with gloved hands and slid its hood back. A long, straw-colored ponytail spilled out. Kayla glared sullenly at the rogue.  
  
“You came to stop me?” the amazon’s lips tightened, her eyes darting toward the shrine.  
  
The Sisterhood’s commander shrugged, her mail clinking gently. “Can you give me a reason not to? Kayla, this is madness, why would you -?”  
  
“They knew!” the amazon’s eyes flashed back to the redhead, the fury in her voice barely contained, even as her voice remained hushed. “That bastard, the smith – he knew we were coming. The longer we sit here and talk and plan, the longer they have to prepare and spy!”  
  
Kashya studied the amazon silently for a moment, then waved toward the glowing shrine. "And what is _your_ plan exactly? Are you going to charge in and kill Andariel all by yourself?"  
  
"If that's what it takes," Kayla said, shifting her weight, tensing.  
  
“Right,” Kashya grunted, “well in that case, you better take this.”  
  
In a blink, the woman unslung the recurve bow she carried and held it out toward Kayla.  
  
“I…,” the amazon blinked, looking from the offered weapon to the rogue’s face, “are you sure?”  
  
“Of course I’m sure! This thing will be put to better use taking out a few of the demons that it will be with me parading it around here. Besides,” Kashya grinned, “it’s not like I’m giving you my best bow – this one’s draw is just light enough to be used by a cocky outlander.”  
  
Kayla nodded gratefully, and reached forward, grasping the bow’s haft, but Kashya kept hold of the weapon until the amazon met her gaze.  
  
“And what do you want me to tell Sara and Ty?” Kashya asked softly.  
  
“Tell them…” Kayla hesitated, “tell them not to follow me.”  
  
“Ha! For all the good that will do. Those two will be on your heels as soon as they find out you’re gone. You better work fast, amazon.”  
  
*****  
Draga sidled up to the pot of stew hanging over the flame, and ladled some the broth into his rough wooden bowl. With an anticipatory cackle, he backed up and took his spot in the small circle of Fallen sitting around the small blaze. Dark black smoke curled up from the cooking fire, winding its way around the tall stone columns and disappearing out of sight in the gloom that covered the impossibly high ceiling of the ancient cathedral. In places, a thick layer of soot already stained the grey stone.   
  
Ancient carvings and statues, most of them damaged or desecrated, looked on silently from their perches on the walls and columns. Draga guessed that these were supposed to be old saints and priests. He doubted that they approved on their hallowed structure housing a cooking fire, but he didn’t much care about their preferences. This place belonged to the demons now. He settled in on his seat, and began to slurp up his meal.  
  
“So, you all heard the rumors?” said Tranz to his left, leaning forward eagerly. “About the plot?”  
  
Draga started to reply, then paused and looked over to Gest’s seat. After he’d joined this group, he’d quickly learned that it was far better for his well being if his opinions matched Gest’s. But the larger Fallen said nothing, seemingly more interested in his food than the chatter of the group. Draga wasn’t fooled. He recognized the way Gest’s eyes glinted above the rim of his bowl, and closed his mouth.  
  
“What plot?” piped in another Fallen seated across from Draga. This one was a new addition to the group, and Draga hadn’t bothered learning the demon’s name yet.  
  
“There’s talk of a plot against the Lady,” Tranz said the title in hushed voice, looking around as he did so. Draga shivered.  
  
“You’re full of dung, Tranz, and your rumors are worth even less than that” a lazy voice broke in, and Cuda, Gest’s second reached out to get more of the stew.  
  
“This one’s true!” Tranz protested, looking around the circle for support. Draga kept his face carefully neutral. “I heard it from Morz over in the barracks. He said his clan had fucked a few of the archer bitches from the Tower, and they overheard them whispering about it after.”  
  
“Morz’s babble is worth less than yours. To hear him tell it, he’s fucked the Lady herself,” Cuda shrugged and gestured with this dirty spoon. “You’re full of dung. Besides, how good can the plot be if you know about it?”  
  
Draga joined in on the laughter as Tranz shrank back, but he kept a wary eye on Gest – it wasn’t like him to say nothing. His caution was warranted.   
  
Gest’s arm flashed out, sending his half-filled bowl flying toward Tranz. It hit the demon on the forehead, splashing its contents over his snout. Tranz yelped in pain, and brought his hand to his eyes, wiping the gruel away. The rest of the circle fell silent.  
  
“Enough of this blather,” Gest growled looking around at the circle of demons, “if you lot have time to listen to idiot rumors, I’ll find something to keep you busy. And plot or no plot, Lady Andariel will…will…” Gest’s words dwindled away uncharacteristically.  
  
Draga glanced down to find that a black-feathered arrow had sprouted in the middle of Gest’s chest. The Fallen swiped at it with a limp hand, then pitched over backward and lay still. Draga and the others stared at him, frozen.  
  
There was a faint whisper and Cuda jerked sideways and collapsed, his torso skewered by another arrow. Terror overcoming shock, the rest of the Fallen jumped up, sending their bowls and spoons clattering against the stone tiles. They scattered and fled into the darkness of the cathedral, yelling shrilly. The ancient statues looked on impassively from above.  
  
Draga ran blindly, stumbling over debris. At one point, one of his brethren – it might have been Tranz - collided with him, sending him spinning to the floor. The other Fallen did not pause, dashing off with a frantic yelp. A few moments later his voice was cut short. Draga trembled and scrambled to all fours, scampering away.  
  
He risked a quick glance over his shoulder. A tall shadow was stalking through the nave of the cathedral, sending an unceasing barrage of glittering arrows streaking into the darkness. The glow of the arrows was bright enough to hurt Draga’s eyes. He whimpered and dove under a nearby bench, huddling there and listening to the shouts around him dying out one by one.  
  
He heard it approach him, heeled boots striking against the stone. With a sinking feeling, Draga realized that whatever was drawing closer wanted him to hear the approach. The boots paused, and Draga made himself as small as he could.  
  
An impossibly strong hand wrapped itself around his leg. The hand gave short tug, and easily dragged him from his hiding place, his claws scrabbling against the stone floor. Draga felt himself being lifted into the air, and for a moment there was the unusual sensation of weightlessness before his back slammed against cold stone, knocking the air out of him. Another hand wrapped itself around his throat, holding him pressed against a stone column, his stubby legs dangling two feet above the tiles of the floor.  
  
Draga found himself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. The woman that held him by the throat wore dark leather armor like that of the Sisters. Draga caught a glimpse of blonde hair underneath a rough hood. In her other hand, she hefted a short spear, the point of which was digging into his chest.   
  
“Where is Andariel?” the woman asked, her nose wrinkling in distaste as she leaned in close to the demon.  
  
Draga tried to reply, but his voice came out as a choked gurgle.   
  
“Tell me the truth, and live. Stay silent and die quick. Lie to me and die slow. Nod if you understand.”  
  
Draga frantically bobbed his head forward. The woman’s grip around his throat eased slightly.  
  
“Speak.”  
  
“East corner,” the little demon managed to choke out, “stairs…stairs down. Four…levels...the Lady’s in the southwest.” He nodded again for emphasis, staring into those blue eyes with what he desperately hoped was an honest expression.  
  
The woman studied him for a moment, then the spear head at his chest pulled back. Draga had only a moment of relief before the butt of the weapon whipped around and slammed into the side of his head and all went dark.  
  
****  
Kayla knelt on the cracked tiles of the stone floor, checking over her equipment one last time. Around her, torches blazed in sconces set in walls of the narrow corridor. The ancient stone surrounded her, pressing in uncomfortably close on all sides, and the air had an uncomfortable chill. To her surprise, the Fallen she had questioned back in the cathedral had not lied to her, and his directions had led her here, to the deepest reaches of the Rogue’s ancestral catacombs. Her descent through the tombs had been harrowing, and equal parts skill and luck.   
  
She had groped and stumbled her way through the dimly lit and narrow corridors. Most of the demons and abominations she’d found fell quickly, unprepared for the ferocity of her assault. The lucky ones fled, disappearing into the oppressive depth of the ancient catacombs. Were she with Sara and Ty, they might have chased down the stragglers, cleansing the place thoroughly, but Kayla kept such thoughts at bay. Her task here was clear and killing a few nameless demons in the dark would not bring her closer to the goal.  
  
Her dark leather armor, a gift from Charsi’s workshop, now bore several deep scratches, sweeping down on the right pauldron and across the chest. Kashya’s bow along with a half-full quiver was slung across her back – that weapon had already proved its worth a dozen times over on this desperate venture. Kayla picked up one of her new javelins and inspected the head critically, before setting it aside. The metalwork was flawless, pulsing subtly with enchantments woven into it by the Malus. She wished that she had more time back at the camp – now that the Horadrim hammer was back in Charsi’s hands the smith hardly left her forge.   
  
The amazon finished the count of the potions in her belt, then selected one and popped the cork off. She tilted the bottle and sprinkled the liquid onto a cloth she had laid out on the stones. Once the cloth was sufficiently damp, she tossed the potion bottle aside and picked up the cloth. Reaching up, she wound it around her face, making sure that her nose and mouth was covered. _Not going to fall for your cursed smoke this time…_  
  
Kayla turned to look at the blue scroll laying on the stone next to her. She picked it up and held it, brushing her fingers against the red wax seal. After a moment’s contemplation, she let it roll from her fingers back to the floor, unopened.   
  
Standing and retrieving her javelins, Kayla stalked forward. The hallway ended in a short flight of crumbling stairs leading down to a stout wooden door. The faint yelps and howls of demons, muffled by the thick stone, reverberated from below. The steps were gouged with demonic glyphs, and in places the fell markings overflowed the stairs, and climbed up the walls as if eager to cover more of the ancient stone. The blasphemous symbols glowed faintly with a dark red luminescence, the ones at the bottom brighter than the ones around Kayla. She had not seen their like elsewhere in the catacombs.   
  
The amazon steeled herself and began her descent. Even without the Fallen’s babbled directions, or the ominous glow of the sigils around her she knew she was close to her destination. She could feel a dark power nearby, its pulsing tendrils probing and wrapping around her mind and senses. At first, its touch was subtle as a caress, but by the time Kayla reached the bottom of the stairs her whole being thrummed with the dark power. She fought to keep her breath and heartbeat steady.  
  
The demon’s howls and cries grew louder with every step down she took, and by the time she stood at the bottom of the stairs she had no doubt that beyond the door in front her a whole horde of the creatures awaited her. Whispering a quick prayer, Kayla readied her javelin, pressed her palm against the wood and pushed forward, bursting into the room beyond.  
She had been ready for a fight, a mad scramble against numerous foes, snarling and clambering to bring her down. She had been ready for a barrage of arrows, or bolts of foul magic. She was not prepared for utter indifference.   
  
Kayla found herself standing at one end of a large chamber, lit by the fires of numerous torches and braziers. Beneath the flickering flames, writhed a great mass of bodies - demons, humans, misshapen abominations - all driven to a frenzy of fell lust. Spread throughout the room in pairs, trios and larger groups, the creatures mindlessly vented their debased lechery on each other.   
  
Kayla stood in the doorway, javelin held at the ready, spinning this way and that, ready for an attack that never came. Instead, everywhere she looked, another perverse sight tore at her psyche.   
  
A dozen feet in front of her a corrupted Rogue, her bluish flesh crisscrossed with leather straps, knelt between the legs of a fellow fallen Sister. While she nuzzled between the woman’s thighs, an undead monstrosity mindlessly pushed itself into her from behind, its claws drawing pale traces on the Rogue’s thick hips, which met each thrust eagerly.   
  
Turning away, she saw a woman, clothed in the tattered remains of a rough-spun peasant dress, her ash-colored hair matted and soiled, crawl toward one of the hunched-backed misshapen abominations Kayla had fought in the tunnels above. The creature turned toward her, its meaty tongue sliding out from its fanged maw, dripping with thick slime. The woman eagerly opened her lips, greeting the monster with an unholy mockery of a kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back then ducked down underneath the creature’s bulk, her mouth sealing itself against the flared head of the thing’s thick cock. Her head bobbed forward greedily, and Kayla could see her throat distending as she swallowed inch after inch of the demonic tool. Before long, an unkempt, almost skeletally gaunt man, eyes wild with desire, knelt behind her, nudging her thighs apart with his grotesquely pale legs before hilting himself inside her ass. He thrust away, heedless of the abomination’s jaws hanging inches away from his face.  
  
A loud, keening moan from nearby drew her attention, and Kayla spun to her right. There, beside the door she had entered, a black-furred goatman had a woman pinned against the stone wall. He supported one of her knees in each hand, spreading her thighs wide as he pounded inside her, each thrust pressing her ass back against the dark stone. Kayla noticed remnants of rich, emerald-colored robes hanging from her shoulders, torn and soiled. Her olive-skinned arms, stricken through with dark veins of corruption, were wrapped around the demon’s neck. She pressed her breasts against the demon’s chest, while her head rested on the creature’s muscled shoulder. The woman’s face was partially obscured by her lush dark hair, and it took Kayla a few moments to realize that her feverish orange eyes were staring right back at her. Instead of alarm or fear, all she saw in the woman’s gaze was a debased hunger. The woman disentangled one of her arms from around her mate and reached out to Kayla invitingly.  
  
“Come here, beautiful,” she rasped, her tell-tale Eastern accent warped by demonic corruption into a lust filled purr, “I don’t mind sharing him. It will feel so good…”  
  
Kayla reeled away and fled – not out into the stairwell, but deeper into the mad orgy in front of her. There, through the mass of the bacchanalia, she spotted another passage against the wall on her right, a heavy-set door flanked by huge braziers. The evil force she had sensed out in the hallway took on an almost physical form here, and its phantom tendrils seemed to coalesce around this inner gate, pulsing in tune with the cauldron of lust before it. The amazon stumbled between the writhing bodies, barely keeping her footing. More than once, questing hands and limbs coiled around her legs, seeking to draw her into the depravity. She tugged free, laying about with her javelin to force back the maddened crowd, but meeting no resistance as the bodies gave way before her then closed in again as she passed. The fetid air pressed in on her, seeping through her mask, making her gag.   
  
Finally arriving, she grasped the ring and yanked the door open, heaving herself through to the other side, then turning and pulling it closed behind her. The thick ancient wood slammed into place, softening the sounds of the mad orgy on the other side, and Kayla felt a moment of relief.  
  
“So, you have finally arrived, little amazon. What am I to do with you?”  
  
The inhuman timbre of the voice reverberated in her ears. Kayla swung around, dropping into a defensive stance, but she could not see the speaker. The door had led her to a long and pinched chamber, its depths shrouded in gloom, though she could see faint figures moving in the shadows. Cautiously, Kayla stalked forward, eyes sweeping to the sides, wary of an ambush. Braziers and torches dotted the walls of this hall as well, though the flames looked more subdued than the roaring fires in the outer hall.   
  
As she drew closer, a huge shape began to take form in the murky – a huge throne of bleached bone, decorated with massive misshapen demon skulls, draped in blood-red fabric. On it sat Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish.   
  
Even seated in a half-sprawled posture, the demon queen’s size was frightening - she was easily half-again as tall as Kayla herself. A huge shock of bright red hair added to her imposing frame. Her digitigrade legs ended in hooves, which were planted firmly on the stones beneath her throne. A pair of corrupted Rogues lounged at its feet, wrapping themselves around her massive, scaled calves. Each wore an obscene outfit of black leather, straps and buckles doing nothing to conceal the ashen flesh beneath. Both wore heavy leather collars, prominently emblazoned with the insignia of a commander of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. The chain leashes were idly held in one of Andariel’s hands. The Rogues ignored Kayla’s approach entirely, instead preening and cooing unceasingly, exchanging smoldering glances, caressing each other, and gyrating against their Mistress. Andariel paid them no mind, beyond an occasional tug on their chains.   
  
Instead, her incandescent red eyes bore mercilessly into the amazon. The dark power that she had sensed thrumming in the darkened halls seemed to flow out from those huge, inhuman eyes, and now its focus was on Kayla. For a moment, she met the demon queen’s gaze, and lost herself in the sheer malicious power washing over her _. She’s beautiful_ , Kayla thought dimly, _inhumanly beautiful…_ With a wrenching effort, Kayla forced herself to look away. Andariel laughed lightly, the thick chain running between her nipples jingling in time with the sound.  
  
Looking beyond Andariel, in the far corner of the room, Kayla saw a crudely made raised dais. A dozen or so demons of various breeds milled around it. On top, two women writhed beneath a pair of demonic partners, too obscured from view for Kayla to make out the details. Obscene as it was, compared to the wanton orgy behind her, the sight was almost routine.  
  
“Admiring the views?” Andariel smirked at the approaching amazon.   
  
“I’m not here to admire anything, filth!” Kayla spat. She stopped twenty yards away from the throne and reached back for her bow.  
  
“A pity. I thought you were getting so lost in my eyes that you were going to kneel at my feet and beg me to take your soul right there,” Andariel smiled wolfishly, “the twins do enjoy breaking in a new playmate.”   
  
At the sound of her words, the twin Rogues turned their faces toward Kayla and gave out matching giggles, their yellowed eyes flashing hungrily. Andariel shifted her posture, and part of her throne moved with her. _No,_ Kayla realized, _not her throne._ Four twisted limbs, clawed and covered in bony carapace, protruded from Andariel’s back. The two lower arms unfolded downward with a sickening tearing sound, until their smooth clawed tips slipped between the Rogues legs. The women moaned breathily. The one on the left gave Kayla a fetching smile and spread her thighs wider, giving the amazon a view of her Mistress’s vile appendage spreading apart her slick lower lips. Kayla wrenched her eyes away, and the Rogue let out another lilting giggle.  
  
“You know,” Andariel mused looking down at her slaves, “I have forgotten which of you I broke first. Do you even remember?”  
  
“It was me, Mistress,” spoke up the Rogue on the right, looking up at the demon queen with devotion, “and then I brought Amala to you, slick and dripping. I made her beg for your touch.”  
  
Her twin hissed in pleasure and dropped her hips lower, grinding her mons against her Mistress’s monstrous limb.   
  
“I’m not here to play your sick games, Andariel. You die today!” Kayla forced herself to focus, calming her breath as her fingers found her bowstring.  
  
“Foolish child,” Andariel chuckled again, though this time there was a metallic edge to the sound, “I am eternal. I have existed longer than your pathetic world. I have slain scores of Nephalem and high angels. What do you expect to -”  
  
The glowing arrow slammed into Andariel’s chest, at the swell of her left breast, burying itself to the feathers. The demoness’s flesh sizzled as the arrow’s magic spent itself. To Kayla’s surprise, the Rogues at her feet reacted swiftly, scampering away to take cover beside the throne, but she had no time to worry about them. Andariel sat still, staring down at the arrow in her chest impassively. Slowly, the Rogue’s chains fell from her hand, and she raised her hand up to finger the fletching. The demon queen looked up to Kayla, then threw her head back and let out a bellow of laughter, wild and deep.  
  
The second arrow found her throat, turning the laughter into a gurgle. Andariel’s head pitched back down, dark blood pouring from the wound, steaming as it splashed across the stones below. Her face was now a mask of frightening fury, her features shifting and distorting into a truly demonic visage, angles and lines appearing in unnatural combinations. The demoness rose from her throne, the top of her hair brushing against the tall ceiling of the chamber. Her other hand groped for the arrow in her neck, tearing it out on the second try. More black blood gushed forward, but Andariel seemed heedless of the wound.  
  
“No one is to interfere!” she roared, her voice now garbled by a fanged maw, “this one is mine alone.”  
  
 _Suits me,_ Kayla thought, knocking her third arrow and letting it fly in one smooth motion. This time, Andariel was ready. One of her four clawed limbs flashed forward, smashing the enchanted arrow out of the air in a shower of arcane sparks. With a hiss, Andariel swept her left arm forward, a wide cloud of thick green vapor bursting out toward Kayla. The amazon rolled to her left to take cover behind a pillar, knocking three arrows on her string. The corrosive cloud burst against the stone, leaving it blackened and scorched. Kayla leaned out around her cover and loosed, Andariel’s furious screech letting her know that at least one of her arrows found its mark.   
  
_Too close, she’s too close!_ The amazon turned to dash to her next position, but the demon queen was already on top of her. Her fist smashed into the stone pillar Kayla hid behind, crumbling the ancient rock. The shock of the blow sent Kayla tumbling across the ground, and she scrambled to regain her footing only to be caught across the chest by one of Andariel’s clawed limbs. The amazon twisted desperately, trying to avoid the worst of the strike, but the claw sliced through her armor, finding the flesh beneath. Kayla grunted in pain and backed away, finding cover behind the stone base of one of the lit braziers. Her fingers fumbled at her belt, struggling to get hold of a healing potion.  
  
“Stop cowering, maggot,” Andariel snarled from the other side of the brazier.  
  
Kayla got the potion to her lips and swallowed desperately, feeling the familiar sensation of her flesh knitting together. She could sense Andariel shifting around on the other side of the brazier, but the demon queen seemed to be taking a wide circle around her cover, keeping well away from Kayla for the moment.  
  
 _Why? She smashed through the stone like it was nothing, so why…the fire!_ Kayla hurriedly knocked another arrow and adjusted her grip on the bow. Andariel sent another wave of foul vapor toward Kayla, but the amazon’s footwork kept her in cover on the other side of the brazier. As the green cloud passed over the flames, they crackled and rose even higher, feeding on the arcane energies in the vapor. The massive demoness hissed in frustration.  
  
Kayla spun out from cover and took aim, holding for half a breath to let the magical energies build within her arrow before loosing. The missile streaked forward with a whisper, blazing into flame the moment it left her bow. Kayla had the momentary pleasure of seeing fear in Andariel’s red eyes before the flaming arrow lodged itself in her torso. The demon queen reared back, screeching in pain as her skin blackened and charred around the arrow. Kayla didn’t pause to celebrate, knocking and launching another fire arrow immediately. This one also found its mark in Andariel’s left leg, and Kayla saw the limb buckle for a moment.  
  
With a roar Andariel charged forward, swiping and clawing at the amazon with blind fury. Kayla ducked the first blow, weaved away from another, but the third caught her bow arm with a painful crack, sending the weapon flying away into the dark.   
  
“No more arrows,” Andariel growled through clenched fangs, the blood still streaming from the wound in her throat.  
  
“Don’t need them,” Kayla grunted, spinning herself around, her hand already on the haft of her javelin.   
  
Andariel lunged forward again, but this time Kayla met her head on, diving underneath the demoness’s massive arms. Behind her, Andariel’s claws buried themselves in the stone floor, smashing the tiles into dust. With a desperate cry, Kayla thrust her weapon into the demon queen’s left thigh. Another gush of black blood burst forth, and Andariel roared again, but there was fear in her cry now. Kayla rolled underneath her foe, turned, and struck again. The demon queen swung herself around, wobbling unsteadily. Her clawed arms swiped at Kayla, but far too slowly. She bellowed again, shuddered, and fell to her knees, dark blood pooling on the stones around her.  
  
Even kneeling, the demon queen was still taller than the human warrior. Kayla watched her fallen foe wearily, javelin at the ready, but Andariel’s strength was spent. Her dimming eyes found Kayla’s, an impotent rage burning within. The overpowering evil aura they had exuded before was gone, torn to shreds by the amazon’s arrows.  
  
Kayla drew closer, still carefully eyeing the demoness's twitching limbs. She stopped a few feet away, her javelin aimed at the demon queen’s heart, and drew back her arm. There were no more boasts or taunts. Kayla thrust her weapon forward.  
  
A strong pair of hands caught her arm, her javelin shaking in the air half a foot away from Andariel’s heart. Kayla fought against the grip uselessly for a moment, then turned. One of Andariel’s twin Rogue slaves stared back at her, her lush ashen features set in a determined expression. Kayla moved to shove her aside, but a second set of hands wrapped themselves around her other arm.  
  
In front of her, Andariel let out a choked laugh and struggled to her feet, swaying unsteadily as she rose. One of her clawed limbs dragged limply on the ground behind her.  
  
“Foolish child,” she rasped again, her face resetting itself into its pantomime of humanity, “of course I lied.”  
  
The demon queen thrust her hand forward, and Kayla’s world went dark. 


	16. Andariel, Part 2

Awareness came back slowly. The first thing she felt was the cold, the bite of ancient unforgiving rock against her bare skin. Kayla groaned and weakly squirmed in place, trying to escape the uncomfortable sensation. Her eyes fluttered open weakly, blearily looking out at a shadowed world from a strange perspective. Slowly, she realized that she had been stripped bare and was laying on her side, the numbing chill of the stone spreading throughout her left flank. Somewhere out of sight, a group of demons were enthusiastically chattering in their vile language, their voices intermixing with human ones. She tried to bring her hands around to push herself up and away, but her arms stubbornly refused to obey her commands. It took her a few moments to recognize that they had been restrained behind her back, tied by what felt like a thick rough cord.  
  
With a groan, Kayla rolled herself forward then heaved herself up to her knees, teetering uncertainly. Kayla’s head swam, the details of her living nightmare continuing to come into focus one by one. The amazon blinked, trying to clear her vision, and looked around, her stiff aching neck screaming in protest. She was in Andariel’s throne room, the empty throne of bone looming off to her left. Bits of the pillar that the demon queen had smashed in their struggle still littered the central passageway of the chamber, blackened in places by her venomous vapor.  
  
A glance down at her own body confirmed her suspicions. Her captors had stripped her of her armor and underthings, though an unfamiliar pressure around her neck and the gentle clinking of a chain from behind her told her that she wore at least one adornment. Kayla hissed in anger and tried to tug her arm free once more, but it was useless for the moment. She fought back the panic rising within her and looked around again. None of her weapons or equipment were visible. The demonic chatter she had heard earlier started up again, but before she could shuffle around to get a view, Andariel herself emerged from the shadows.  
  
The Maiden of Anguish strode toward her captive, her hooves striking loudly against the stone floor. Kayla felt a stab of vicious satisfaction when she noticed that the demoness limped heavily on her left leg. Andariel’s bare torso still bore the signs of their battle. In places, the demon queen’s skin blistered and cracked by the flames of Kayla’s arrows. Smaller wounds, already scarred over, showed on her left breast and throat.  
  
In Andariel’s wake came her twin Rogue slaves, flanking her on either side, moving in tandem with each other. Their hips swayed salaciously, and Kayla spared the pair a glower. The one on the right noticed Kayla’s gaze and smiled. She gave the amazon a little wave, fingers wriggling in a teasing gesture, before sliding her hand down her taught belly to her own mons. Kayla flinched and looked away, and the Rogue tittered.  
  
Andariel stopped in front of the kneeling amazon, her scarlet eyes inspecting her captive from her imposing height. Kayla looked up at her defiantly, her heart hammering in her chest.  
“Prepare her,” Andariel spoke slowly, drawing out the words.  
  
The ashen-skinned twin on her left stepped forward eagerly. “The usual markings, Mistress?”  
  
“Yes Amala, nothing special today,” Andariel’s lips split in a predatory smile and her hooked fingers brushed against the massive swell of her own chest, where Kayla’s arrow had stung her. “On her left breast.”  
  
Amala drew close to Kayla and crouched by her side. The amazon tried to edge away from the fallen Sister, but the woman causally reached behind the blonde, and Kayla felt the chain of her collar grow taught, holding her still. From up close, Kayla could smell a sweet, inviting musk wafting from the Rogue.  
  
“Just relax,” the Rogue whispered, her breath tickling Kayla’s ear, “this won’t hurt a bit.”  
  
Amala brought her right arm up, and Kayla caught a brief glimpse of something cupped in her hand. Not giving her another chance to squirm away, the Rogue pressed the object firmly against the upper slope of Kayla’s bust. There was a flash of arcane power, followed by the smell of brimstone. Kayla tensed, but the Rogue did not lie – there was no pain.  
  
“There,” Amala whispered, her hand idly toying with Kayla’s breast, fingers teasing at the sensitive nub of her nipple, “enjoy it.”  
  
Her lips brushed softly against Kayla’s cheek before the Rogue slinked back, resuming the place at Andariel’s side.  
  
Kayla craned her head down – she could see a set of dark markings on her chest, standing out starkly against the pale skin, though the perspective made it difficult to make out the details.  
  
“What is this? What did she do?” she snarled, glaring up at the trio of demons.  
  
“My loyal lieutenants and favorites deserve a reward for their service,” Andariel smirked down at the amazon, “and now all my kind will know you to be forever marked as a demon slut, a toy for their use. I wonder what they’ll do to you – you’ve killed so many of them...”  
  
“I’ll never - ”  
  
Kala’s protest died in her throat. Andariel’s hand moved in front of the amazon’s face. There was a surge of arcane power, coalescing around a nexus floating an inch above the demoness’ palm. A moment later, a purple crystal dropped into the demon queen’s hand. Kayla’s eyes widened.  
  
“Yes,” Andariel rumbled from above, “you recognize it. You’ve _felt_ it before. My servants call this ‘Andariel’s Gift’. But,” the demoness sighed theatrically and closed her fist with an audible crunch. A puff of purple powder sprayed out between her fingers, and she tossed the destroyed crystal carelessly onto the floor, “I am an old-fashioned demon. I prefer other methods. Tell me, do you know why I haven’t destroyed your friends’ sad, squalid little camp in the wilderness?”  
  
Kayla grit her teeth and stayed silent, seething with impotent fury.  
  
“It’s because its ever so much more pleasing to me to pull the Rogues apart slowly, piece by piece. You humans can suffer so exquisitely that it almost justifies your existence. But now, it is time for the game to end. My brother’s path must be protected.” Andariel’s voice rose in volume, taking on a commanding tone, “Garesh! Attend me.”  
  
The demon chatter behind Kayla fell silent, and she heard a heavy, hooved tread approaching her.  
  
“Yes, Mistress?” Kayla recognized the garbled tones of a goatman. She craned her neck around to see the red-skinned demon standing a few feet behind her, his broad chest crisscrossed with numerous scars. The long, matted fur on his forearms was covered with a thin film of frost, the air condensing around it.  
  
“Gather three clans, I don’t care which ones. March to the moor and wipe out the Rogue encampment. Capture as many as you can. You have my leave to bring as many of the Tainted and Banished as you see fit,” Andariel gave the order calmly, eyes still locked on Kayla.  
  
“Yes, Mistress!” the demon growled, and turned to move back.  
  
“Wait,” Andariel held up her hand, “hold that order.” She waved a hand at Kayla’s kneeling form. “Is there anything this slave can do to distract you from your task?”  
  
“Er… Mistress?” the goatman’s brows knitted together in a befuddled expression. Kayla got the distinct impression that he had not earned his position with flexible thinking.  
  
“I mean,” Andariel’s eyes narrowed, “take this slave to the dais with the others. If she fails to please you and any of my other fine generals, you may begin your preparations for the assault. Be patient with her though – I want her to have the time to appreciate her journey. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” the demon nodded eagerly, casting a covetous leer at Kayla, his confusion disappearing now that they were back on more familiar ground. Reaching down, he grasped the chain leash of Kayla’s leather collar and gave it a tug. The amazon grunted in frustration, but she did not have the leverage to resist the demon’s strength, and he pulled her to his side. The demon gave an appreciative growl when he spotted the fresh mark on her breast, reaching down to paw at it with a rough-skinned hand. Kayla shivered in revulsion as she felt the unnatural chill of his hands on her bare skin.  
  
“We will not speak again, amazon,” Andariel was already turning away, “until you come crawling before my throne, begging for a chance to earn my mercy. I am eager to hear just how creative your pleading will be. Amala, Maren, come. I have need of you.”  
  
As one, the Rogue twins turned and followed their mistress away. Garesh’s bestial eyes followed their every step down the hall longingly until the pair were swallowed by the shadows of the tombs. The demon grunted, muttering something Kayla did not catch, and yanked on her leash once more.  
  
“Come, slut,” he ordered harshly, then turned back to the platform in the rear of the hall and strode off.  
  
Kayla fought the leash for a moment, but the demon’s great strength was beyond her. She scrambled to keep up with him to avoid being dragged along the rough stones of the floor.  
At the edge of the dais, Garesh stepped aside and jerked his horned head up. “Climb up.”  
  
Kayla hesitated, looking around. Now that she was closer, she had a better view of the area.  
  
The dais in front of her was about three feet tall, roughly built from old boards. Its surface was covered with carpets and tapestries that likely once hung on the walls of the cathedral above. Their once-fine threads were now soiled and torn. A sundry group of a dozen or so demons – goatmen, Fallen, a few of the corrupted Rogues, and a very gaunt Banished - milled about the platform, talking animatedly with each other, their voices occasionally rising to shouts.  
  
On top of the dais, Kayla saw a pair of human women, both Rogues judging by their hair. Both wore thick leather collars, and Kayla had little doubt that her own adornment matched theirs. The chains of their restraints were looped around metal rings set at random intervals along the edge of platform. One of the women was at the far end of the platform, kneeling in front of a sallow skinned Fallen shaman, her lips wrapped around his cock. The short demon occasionally encouraged her efforts by thrusting his hips forward as he pulled her leash. Kayla could see a dark demonic glyph emblazoned on the kneeling Rogue’s shoulder blade. She turned her eyes away, and caught the second Rogue looking back at her, an anxious expression on her face. This one was younger, perhaps of an age with Tylena. She was alone, her slender body stretched out on the dais, while she propped herself up on one elbow to study Kayla. The amazon could see that the woman’s own slave-mark was set at the top of her smooth mons. Kayla hated that she recognized the symbols.  
  
Garesh gave her leash another tug, grunting impatiently. Kayla had no choice but to comply, and she stepped forward, pulling herself up onto the platform. The demon didn’t miss the chance to grope her ass as she moved past him, and she shuddered again, the chill making her hair stand on edge.  
  
The arrival of a new slave on the dais was greeted by a ragged cheer from the demonic generals, and Kayla sensed their eyes roving over her body appraisingly. A few offered comments that she didn’t catch, met by more jeering and laughter. She felt Garesh fiddle with her leash, securing it to a ring. The jingling of the metal against metal made her skin crawl. Kayla sat, folding her knees below her, resisting the useless impulse to cover her breasts, and waited. She heard Garesh raise his voice – he seemed to be addressing the other demons. Whatever his words, the reaction seemed to be mixed.  
  
“Hey,” the soft, human voice startled her. She turned to see that the young Rogue had crawled over closer to her, her pale eyes open wide. “You’re Kayla, right?”  
Kayla blinked in surprise and nodded.  
  
“I saw you around camp, talking with Commander Kashya and the others. Are...are they coming?” The woman’s eyes widened.  
  
Kayla shook her head despondently. “No. I am…I came alone.”  
  
The slender woman went still, then nodded bitterly and turned her head away, her brown hair falling across her face. “Yeah, that’s what I figured.” She was fell silent for a long moment, then looked back at Kayla from underneath her bangs. “I’m Priss. And that’s” she waved a hand at the other Rogue, still working to pleasure the Fallen, “that’s Qura. She…she doesn’t like talking much. I’ve only been here for two, three days – hard to keep track. Qura, she’s been here longer and… and it gets easier…I can already feel…” Priss trailed off vaguely.  
  
Around them, the demons seemed to be reaching some sort of accord. Kayla saw a smaller group break off from the dais and head back out into the hall. She wished desperately that she knew what had been said and decided, but it was useless.  
  
“I saw you fight,” Priss spoke up again, her voice lowered to a harsh whisper. Behind her, a goat demon clambered up onto the stage, the ancient wood creaking with the additional weight.  
  
“I’m sorry that I couldn’t win,” Kayla said softly.  
  
“It was good to see that monster on her knees for a cha – gahk!”  
  
Priss didn’t get to finish her sentence as the approaching demon wrapped her chain around her leash and gave it a pull. Priss teetered backwards on her knees, then spun herself around, planting her hands on the dais to keep herself from falling on her face. The goatman reached down and pulled her back up to a kneeling position, roughly thrusting his hips forward. His thick tool dragged across her cheek, leaving a streak of dark precum smeared on her pale skin. Priss hesitated, then her lips parted, and her pink tongue flicked out to the demon’s cock, curling around the girth. After a few licks, she backed up a little, and stretched her lips wide, working to get them around the flared head. From above, the demon watched her efforts impassively, casually twitching his hips forward every so often, as if toying with her.  
  
Kayla sensed another figure approaching them from her right, and turned to see a blue-skinned Fallen, short even by the standards of his kind, swaggering up to her. He was naked, save a for a sash decorated with bits of bone and hooked talons. The demon stopped in front of Kayla, and croaked something incomprehensible, though his intention was clear to her. She felt a heavy gaze on her and glanced beyond the little demon to the crowd. Garesh’s dark beady eyes bored into hers, the demon general standing back from the crowd, his thick arms folded across his scarred chest. Kayla looked away, and up at the Fallen demon standing in front of her. From beside her, the steady, wet slurping of Priss’s lips against the goatman’s prick continued, punctuated by an occasional plaintive whine.  
  
Slowly, Kayla reached out and wrapped her long fingers around the creature’s cock. She felt the spongy flesh harden almost immediately at her touch, watching with revulsion as his length grew in her hand. The demon barked a command, clearly expecting more. Kayla started moving her hand, stroking him crudely. He yelped in frustration and stamped his foot, but Kayla ignored him.  
  
Whatever his dissatisfaction, it didn’t seem to inhibit his hair trigger. Soon, she felt his cock twitch in her hand, and the Fallen let out a high-pitched squeal. She tightened her grip and pointed his member away from herself, watching with distaste as his seed splashed out to stain the dais.  
  
When he was finished, she released her hand, quickly wiping it clean on the cloth beneath her. The Fallen gave her a scowl, and backed away, greeted by jeers and hoots from the crowd.  
The lewd gasps and whines of Priss working her mouth deeper on the goatman’s cock now filled her ears. Glancing over toward the couple, Kayla saw that at the far edge of the platform, Qura had turned toward her. The Rogue’s slim neck and sizeable chest were covered with strands of dark seed. Qura gave Kyla a long inscrutable look, then crawled forward, her leash clinking gently along the dais. Ignoring the amazon, the Rogue moved to Priss’s side, her arm settling around the younger woman’s hips. The slim Rogue shifted over slightly, making room. Raising herself up, Qura leaned forward delicately and put her mouth to work alongside her Sister, her lips and tongue sliding along the goat demon’s thick shaft while Priss continued to slurp noisily on his tip.  
  
Kayla stared at the lurid scene in silence, her blood pounding in her ears, almost drowning out the obscene sounds and the howling of the demons around her.  
  
****  
  
Tylena found Sara out in the training grounds. The assassin sat rocking back and forth lightly on top of a pile of old archery targets, watching the Rogues practice.  
  
“We have to go,” Tylena’s voice was even, but her whole body radiated an anxious impatience. “Now.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Sara sat up straighter, wincing slightly. Around them, three squads of Rogues milled about in the training yard, running through shooting drills and physical training under the watchful eyes of a trio of sergeants and one particularly surly lieutenant.  
  
“Kayla’s gone to the cathedral,” Tylena spoke urgently, “she’s going after Andariel, alone. I need to – _we_ need to go after her.”  
  
“No,” Sara paled, and she shook her head, “no, she wouldn’t do that, she’s too…,” the assassin’s voice trailed off, and her expression grew darker, “what am I thinking, of course she would.”  
  
Sara hopped down from her perch, then reached back up to grab her weapon belt, looping it around her trim waist. Tylena turned and took off at a jog toward the Waypoint shrine, and the assassin followed.  
  
“I grabbed some extra supplies from the stores,” Tylena grunted, “we should have enough for the both of us.”  
  
“Did you speak with Kashya,” Sara asked, catching up to the Rogue with a few easy strides.  
  
“Yes,” Tylena nodded, “she won’t send a rescue party. Wants to wait for the other outlanders to return and launch a full assault.”  
  
Sara growled in frustration and quickened her pace. The women arrived at the Waypoint shrine and paused catching their breath. A tall, bearded man wrapped in furs stood in the middle of the shrine. A large necklace of claws and teeth hung over his broad chest. The blue fires of the shrine flared briefly, and the man’s form disappeared as he warped away to some unknown destination.  
  
“Come on,” Tylena strode forward and stepped onto the carved stone platform. She turned to see Sara shifting hesitantly from foot to foot, a strange expression on her face. “Sara?”  
  
“I…I just remembered that…,” Sara’s words trailed off and she bit her lip in consternation, looking back into the camp.  
  
“Sara, we don’t have time, we need to go, now!” Tylena’s growled, an edge bleeding into her voice.  
  
Sara looked at her in surprise for a moment, glanced back to the camp once more, then stepped forward onto the shrine. The blue light flared once more, and a moment later the platform was empty.  
  
***  
  
“It’s better if you use your mouth.”  
  
Kayla looked to her left. Priss was kneeling on the dais, watching her from a few feet away. The demon she was stroking muttered something, but she ignored it and focused on the Rogue.  
  
“I mean,” Priss glanced away, “if you wanted to get it over with…”  
  
Kayla opened her mouth to reply, but at same instant she felt the familiar shudder under her fingers. A second later, a strand of hot seed splashed against her cheek. She gasped indignantly and jerked her head away. The demon grunted, then shifted his hips and directed his next shot to Kayla’s lush bust, his dark seed mixing with other strands already coating her deep cleavage. The demons seemed to enjoy targeting her new slave-mark.  
  
Kayla let him finish, her blue eyes staring daggers at the creature, for all the good it did, while her hand continued to milk his tool. When he was done, he warbled something in the demon tongue, then walked away.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kayla turned Priss, her voice bitter. She reached up, and wiped off the black seed coating her cheek, leaving behind a sticky smear.  
  
Priss looked like she was about to say more, but a goat demon approached her. He sat down, and easily lifted the Rogue into his lap to face him. His huge hands almost fully covered the tight globes of Priss’s ass as he rubbed himself against her, his sizeable member caught between her belly and his hide-covered abdomen. Scant seconds later, the young Sister was bouncing in his lap, her small firm breasts shaking in time with her breathy moans.  
  
Kayla didn’t bother watching more. Instead, she crawled over to the side of the platform, and began to wash herself off, using one of the buckets set there. A group of three demons stood nearby – two goatmen and one of the Banished creatures. At Kayla’s approach, their conversation stilled and all three turned to ogle her as she moved the washcloth over her soiled chest. Kayla scowled at them, but it was no use, and she’d grown used to the stares. That familiarity used to bother her, until she decided she had more pressing concerns.  
  
From her position, she could see that Andariel once more occupied her throne. A small group of various demons and creatures – goatmen, Fallen, Banished, and even a few of the bestial Afflicted - gathered before her seat. Kayla was too far away to overhear anything, but by the way a few of the demons at the back of the group were edging away nervously, she judged she was about to see another example of Andariel’s conflict resolution.  
  
On cue, the demon queen rose from her throne and strode forward into the group. Even half-lame, she still towered over them all. Her clawed hand flashed out, and a moment later she held one of the Banished by the neck, lifting the creature high. There was a twitch, and then Andariel dropped her victim to ground in a heap. She turned and limped back to her throne, while the rest of the demons fled from the hall in a rush.  
  
Kayla bit her lip as she watched the demon queen make her way across the floor. The demoness was moving smoother than before, her limp less pronounced, but that didn’t worry Kayla. The greater concern was that Andariel’s dark aura, almost destroyed by their battle, had been steadily recovering its strength. Already, Kayla could feel it tugging at the corners of her being, sending vines of dark power slithering into her mind whenever her attention wavered.  
  
Kayla felt the platform groan under her, and she twisted herself around to see that Garesh had heaved himself up onto the dais. Walking around Qura, who bucked wildly between a pair of Fallen, the red-furred demon approached closer. He gave Kayla a brief, dismissive glance, then headed straight for Priss, who was still gyrating in the lap of the first goat demon.  
  
“Wait,” the cry came from Kayla’s lips unbidden, but it was too late to reconsider. She dropped the washcloth and moved toward the demon. “I’ll – I’ll do it.”  
  
“If I wanted your hands, I would have chosen you,” Garesh grunted, “I’ll use her throat instead.”  
  
Priss’s glazed-over eyes rolled to stare at Garesh as she continued to buck against the goatman beneath her. Kayla saw her tongue dart out to moisten her lips.  
  
“I’ll do it,” Kayla repeated, “I’ll…I’ll suck you.”  
  
Garesh paused his steps, and turned to regard her critically, as if evaluating her offer. After a moment’s consideration, the demon lumbered over to Kayla and stood in front her, his rising cock already tenting the crude loincloth he wore around his hips.  
  
Afraid that she may lose her nerve, Kayla reached out quickly, her hand snaking underneath the demon’s garment and wrapping around his shaft. She stroked him to hardness, hating the familiar warmth of a demon member in her hand, then rose on her knees and leaned forward.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Kayla froze, more out of surprise than anything else. She looked up at Garesh with puzzlement.  
  
“Open your mouth.”  
  
Now she understood – he wanted to humbler her, to feel in control. To make _her_ feel his control.  
  
She swallowed, hesitating briefly, then parted her lips, her blue eyes boring balefully into Garesh’s black orbs.  
  
“Good. Now stick out your tongue,” he said, looking down at her kneeling form smugly.  
  
Kayla shuddered, then obeyed, the humiliation burning within her. Garesh let the sensation simmer, leering at her from above, a sadistic enjoyment showing in every line of his misshapen face. Finally, his lust won over his cruelty, and he stepped forward. Reaching down, he grasped his length and casually placed his cockhead on the amazon’s extended tongue. The sharp, bitter taste flood her mouth, and she almost gagged as the musky smell filled her nostrils. He waited again, luxuriating in her helplessness, then nodded dismissively.  
  
“Start sucking, slut.”  
  
Kayla closed her eyes and moved her head forward, trying to work her lips around the demon’s substantial girth. She bobbed her head once, twice, using her hand, still wrapped around his shaft, to steady it as she worked her mouth around the tip.  
  
“Yes,” her rumbled from above, “this is your true purpose now, slave. You’re learning.”  
  
She felt a cold pressure on the back of her head then gagged as he forced her to take his cock deeper, his meaty hand pressing her toward him. She adjusted quickly, but his sheer thickness was a challenge. The sensation of her throat working itself around his girth set off a firestorm of shame and anger within her. She wanted to hate it. No, she _did_ hate it. But a small, dark part of her, one that had been nurtured and stoked by the evil permeating this unholy place, thrilled at the taboo disgrace. She refused to acknowledge it, even as the illicit sensation grew stronger with every bob of her mouth on the demon’s length.  
  
Seeing her humble herself around his cock apparently excited Garesh more than she had expected. Less than a minute after she started, she felt him shudder in her mouth. Above her, he let out a deep growl, then drove himself deeper inside her ravaged throat, half of his length disappearing between her lips. Kayla felt a sudden and intense freezing sensation on the back of her head, then her mouth filled with the first burst of his tangy seed. He kept her from pulling back as his cock continued to shoot rope after rope of his load inside her, forcing her to swallow.  
  
Finally, his release waned, and he released his grip on her head, stepping back and letting his cock slip out from between her soiled lips. Kayla lurched forward, coughing, a dribble of the dark seed escaping down her chin. Her long ponytail clinked gently against her naked back, sending a chill through her feverish skin. The blonde hair glittered with tiny icicles. Garesh grinned down at her wolfishly, then leaned down.  
  
“You’re starting to feel it amazon,” her grunted, leering at Kayla, “it won’t be long before you’re calling for me to fuck you right here, in front of them all. And I promise you, I’ll take you hard, so long as your begging is pathetic enough. You’ll live up to the mark on your tits.”  
  
He straightened, turned and walked off with a nasty guttural laugh, leaving her kneeling on the dais, his seed spilling from her lips, Priss’s ecstatic cries reverberating in her ears.  
  
****  
  
“It doesn’t look good,” Sara whispered, settling in next to Tylena behind a stone column.  
  
In the corridor ahead of them, torches blazed bright, the misshapen and horned figures of demons milling about, casting ghastly shadows on the walls.  
  
“They have guards, who are actually paying attention, regular patrols – and signalers!” Sara continued, then leaned back against the column, her head banging lightly against the shaped rock. “It doesn’t seem fair,” she muttered.  
  
“Something’s got them on edge,” Tylena mused, “It wasn’t…I didn’t _think_ it would be like this.”  
  
“I’m not going back,” Sara spoke flatly, her hands settling on the hilts of her twin daggers, “but I’m not so confident we can just cut our way through.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Tylena replied, “while you were scouting, I had a chance to look around. I found something interesting, and I have a plan.”  
  
The Rogue lifted something up something dark and shiny, her eyes glittering strangely in the distant firelight. She took a delicious secret pleasure in watching the assassin’s eyes widen as the blush crept up her sharp cheeks.


	17. Andariel, Part 3

“Watch hallway, Murka,” the little demon muttered under his breath, sullenly kicking at a bit of ancient debris underfoot, “’Important job for Murka. Bastards.”  
  
The Devilkin stared ahead at the ancient monastery stone hallway stretched out in front of him, lit up here and there by a stray torch. He studied it for a few moments – nothing, just as nothing and no one had come since his gang and the others had arrived to set up the guard post. Murka had no idea of why his goatman commander had driven them here in such a rush, no idea why he had shouted and threatened and cursed far beyond the norm. Murka did not ask questions, kept his head down, and did as he was told.   
  
Dimly, he began to suspect that this was exactly why he was watching the empty hallway, while the rest of his squad…he leaned back and craned his neck, trying to get a view.  
  
In the back corner of the little room his group had set up in, five of his fellows milled around a pair of Rogues. The two had arrived not long after Murka’s squad did. He and the others exchanged excited whispers and meaningful glances as they ogled the two women while they talked something over with the commander.  
  
The hell-touched Rogues were a mismatched pair. The taller of the two was a voluptuous brunette, the straps of her leather armor struggling to contain her generous curves. When she turned her head, her shoulder length hair shifted, exposing a thick leather collar clasped about her ashen-skinned neck. Her blonde companion had a slender build and wore red-tinted leather armor. This one had done most of the talking. Both were from the Tower, judging by the marks adorning their armor and flesh.  
  
Murka’s initial excitement had since dulled. Since they had arrived, the two dark archers had done little but lounge about the room, seemingly intentionally flaunting their grey-skinned bodies in front of the demons gathered there. One by one, his fellows left to try their luck at persuading one or both fallen Rogues to have a bit of fun. None had succeeded so far, not even his commander – but it would not be long now. Murka could sense the fell lust building in the room – and no demon was wholly immune to its pull. And here he was, stuck watching the hallway…   
  
He looked down the dim passageway once more, his demon sight easily piercing through the shadows. Nothing. What was the point? He had seen the hordes of demons – fell spirits, beasts, undead – all marching from the depth of the catacombs in ragged rows past their little checkpoint. How many hundreds of them were spread out in front of them now?  
  
Behind him, a ragged lusty cheer went up. He turned to see the dark-haired Rogue slide down to her knees in front of one of his fellow Devilkin, her dexterous hands already freeing the demon’s cock. Soon, the brunette’s dark lips were wrapped around the creature’s shaft, her head bobbing forward eagerly. The Devilkin looked around at the rest of the squad with an air of smug satisfaction. The imps surged forward, surrounding the kneeling demonic Rogue.  
  
The blonde had remained where she had been for most of her time at the checkpoint – seated next to the goatman commander at one of the rough-hewn benches pushed against the far wall. She surveyed the group of demons gathering in front of her fellow Sister with a look of amusement, even as her own gloved hand slipped inside the horned demon’s loincloth. She stroked him to hardness quickly, then slowed her movements to a teasing pace, keeping the goatman on edge as he grunted and bleated at her.  
  
“To Hells with orders,” Murka muttered bitterly, and turned to join the others.  
  
The echoing sound of footsteps came from the passageway.  
  
Murka turned toward it in dismayed disbelief, narrowing his slitted eyes. Two figures were slowly approaching from the far end, moving openly down the center of the path.  
  
The one in the lead was a common enough sight in the catacombs - a corrupted Rogue, wearing the armor of her former order so favored by her kind.   
  
Behind her, stumbling over the debris, came her captive.  
  
The dark-haired young woman’s hands were bound behind her back, and she wore a blind fold of rough blood-red cloth. Another thick piece of fabric nestled between her lips, serving as a makeshift gag. She wore a dark corset of padded leather, and leggings made from the same material. A length of rope was fasted to a collar around the woman’s neck, the other end held securely by the corrupted Rogue. Each time the captive stumbled or fell behind, the Rogue gave the leash a sharp tug, correcting her. The captured woman groaned and strained against her bonds but had no choice but to follow as directed.  
  
“Stop,” Murka squeaked out as the pair approached the checkpoint, “stop!”  
  
For a moment he thought the Rogue would simply ignore him and try to barge past. Instead, she halted a few steps away from the Devilkin, looking down at the imp. She gave a tug on the leash she held, and her captive stumbled to her side with an indignant muffled yelp. The demon-tainted Rogue caught her with a firm arm around the woman’s slim waist and pulled her close. The bound woman groaned through her gag, writhing helplessly against the Sister.   
  
The Rogue arched a fine dark eyebrow at Murka with an air of expectation.  
  
“Uhm..,” the Devilkin glanced at his commander – the goatman was in no shape to intervene. Murka swallowed nervously and looked back up at the Rogue. “Checkpoint,” he muttered lamely.  
  
“I see that,” the Sister’s eyes flicked over to the rest of Murka’s squad.  
  
One of the Devilkin had already claimed the spot behind the kneeling Rogue and was fumbling at the straps of her armor. The others scrambled around in front of her, fighting to get to the front of the group, keeping her hands and mouth occupied. In the rear of the room, the goatman commander twitched and bleated helplessly under the skilled hand of the blonde Rogue.  
  
The new arrival looked back at Murka and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“Uh,” he shuffled his feet, then ventured uncertainly “you leave prisoner here.” His hungry gaze slid up the bound woman’s lithe legs. “We take her.”  
  
The captured woman let out a muffled groan of alarm, but the Rogue shook her head, her brown ponytail swishing gently from side to side.   
  
“No. I have orders to take this one straight to Lady Andariel. No delays. Besides, you’ve got other things to keep you occupied here.”  
  
Murka shrank back, glowering up at the Rogue. One look over his shoulder told him that neither his commander nor the rest of his gang could be counted on for back up.  
  
“Fine,” he muttered, then glanced back up, a glimmer of hellish inspiration in his yellow eyes, “but I search her.”  
  
For a moment, Murka was afraid that the Rogue would brush him aside, but the woman just laughed and lightly pushed her prisoner forward. The slim woman stumbled and gave out another muffled groan. The Sister caught her by the arm, steadying her.  
  
“Go ahead. Be quick about it.”  
  
Murka did not need to be told twice. The little imp lunged forward, his clawed hands scrabbling over the captive’s leather-covered thighs. The woman shrank back, but her bonds kept her from easily twisting out of the Devilkin’s reach.   
  
The demon made no pretense of conducting a search – instead, his fingers greedily roamed over the prisoner’s body, groping all that he could reach. The Rogue stood nearby, steadying the captive as she shuddered, jerked against her bonds, groaning in protest.  
  
After a minute, Murka gave the woman’s modest chest a parting squeeze, then shuffled around behind the captive, his claws scratching against her leathers.  
  
“I check everywhere,” the imp said self-importantly, his hands grasping at the top of her leggings. He pulled down, yanking the tight garment down to the prisoner’s thighs, exposing her firm ass to his lecherous gaze. “I search her – oh.”  
  
Murka’s chattering died away, and he stared open mouthed at what he had discovered. After a moment, he turned his horned head to look at the fallen Rogue. She was also staring, eyes wide and mouth half-open, and the imp felt a flash of satisfaction at the look of utter surprise etched on her delicate features.   
  
“Did sh-?” Murka did not get a chance to finish his question.  
  
The prisoner half-turned and there was a brief blur of motion. Murka felt a heeled boot digging into his chest with incredible force, and a moment later he found himself crumpled against the nearby wall, his vision blurring from the pain spreading out over his torso.   
  
“Seen enough?”  
  
Murka blinked, clearing his vision. The Rogue was looking down at him again, her face once more composed in a superior smirk. She held her captive tighter now, the leash wrapped around her forearm, her other hand on the woman’s bound hands. The prisoner was still moaning through her gag and twisting violently in the Rogue’s grip.  
  
The imp whimpered and sat up. He tried to reply, but his voice would not come.  
  
“We’ll keep moving then,” the Rogue said again, and turned away with a laugh. A sharp jerk of the leash dragged her captive stumbling along behind her.  
  
Murka sullenly watched them go, the pain in his chest fading away slowly. Once the Rogue and her prisoner were out of sight, the imp scrabbled back up to his feet.  
  
A lustful cry from behind distracted him, and the imp turned to where the rest of the gang was cavorting around the two dark archers. With two of his fellows fighting for position behind the kneeling brunette, Murka saw an opening, and eagerly scampered forward to take his spot in front of the moaning woman, the encounter already fading from his mind.  
  
***  
Kayla moaned, the sound coming from deep in her throat, her back arching off the soiled platform, thrusting her rounded tits up into the air lewdly. The dark runes of the demon mark stood out starkly against the pale skin of her breast. She bucked her hips, trying to get additional simulation but it was frustratingly useless. The Amazon stifled another whimper and fell back to platform limply.  
  
When the dark-furred goatman had first settled in between her thighs, his thick tool sliding wetly across her sculpted abdomen, she had expected him to fuck her roughly, pounding at her mindlessly without technique or finesse. She had prepared herself against a brute assault on her senses.  
  
Instead, he had been exceedingly, maddeningly patient and restrained. He’d slowly ground the underside of his shaft over her lips and clit, teasing her until it shone with her wetness. When he finally relented and moved back to pressing his tip against her pussy, she’d bit back a whimper of relief, hoping that the slow, insidious ecstasy he had stoked in her would be wiped away in a savage thrust. Instead, he had entered her slowly, calmly waiting as her pliant, moist snatch gave way and adjusted itself around his hardness.   
  
As soon as she grew comfortable with the sensation, he’d twitch his hips forward, sending another inch of himself inside her, making her experience the delightful, inexorable fullness again and again and again, until she hated and craved the flutter of anticipation it created. At times, he’d pull back, letting her feel the void he left behind as his cock withdrew almost to her entrance, before sliding back into her welcoming depth, just a little deeper than before.  
  
Now, he held her thighs open with his leathery hands, fucking her with steady, measured strokes while she gasped and quivered around him. He had kept up this pace for minutes now, unmindful of her half-whimpered pleas and moans, as he kept her pleasure simmering just short of rapture.  
  
“I told you it would feel good.”  
  
Kayla’s eyes fluttered half-open. From above her, the Eastern woman stared back, a wicked amusement flickering within her hell-tainted orange eyes. The dark-haired fallen beauty sat on the dais, cradling Kayla’s head in her lap, while her demonic mate continued to take the amazon.   
  
“I trained him myself you know. He was the first one I summoned. They are so wild and…bestial when they are fresh. It took ages to break him…,” she mused, her left hand tracing a teasing path down Kayla’s cheek and across her panting lips. The sorceress turned to her right. “Would you like to try him next?”  
  
Priss sat on the dais, the Rogue’s arms loosely draped around the Easterner’s nude abdomen. The young Rogue’s chin rested on the Easterner’s shoulder, her glassy eyes staring back at the hell-harlot helplessly, needy little squeals breaking out past her lips. The black-haired woman’s right hand was buried between the Rogue’s slender thighs, its fingers pumping slickly inside her drooling quim. Kayla could smell the familiar musky odor of arousal, but she couldn’t tell if it came from the corrupted mage, Priss, or herself.   
  
“You’ll have to earn it then,” the woman mused, then leaned forward sealing her lush lips against Priss’s trembling mouth. The kiss lingered. Kayla watched from below while the demon fucked her unhurriedly. She licked her lips absentmindedly.  
  
Finally, the woman pulled back, leaving Priss gasping, and slid her lips to the Rogue’s ear. Kayla couldn’t hear what she said, but she saw Priss’s lust-hazed eyes flick down to her own, then slide down her naked body. The Rogue separated from the fallen mage, swaying slightly as she lost her support, then dropped low to dais, out of Kayla’s sight. The amazon tried to lift her head to follow the Rogue, but the demon’s cock stretched her so deliciously just then that she gave up for the moment and lay back in the sorceress’ lap, whimpering softly. A moment later, she felt the Rogue’s hair tickling at her belly, then her hot cheek brushed against Kayla’s bare mons. Warm breath rushed over the amazon’s slick, stretched snatch.  
  
“Priss,” Kayla’s eyes widened, her voice trembling and tentative, “Priss, what are you - ghak!”  
  
The corrupted sorceress took the opportunity to slip her wet fingers into the amazon’s panting mouth, stifling her words. Kayla groaned in protest, the familiar tangy flavor of a freshly-fingered pussy spreading across her taste buds. Her tongue fought back against the intruding digits, coiling around them feverishly.  
  
“Just relax,” the sorceress whispered down to her, “she’s only trying to help.”   
  
Kayla whimpered incoherently, almost gagging as more of Priss’ sweet honey slid down her throat.  
  
The Rogue’s hot tongue swiped at her sensitive, over-filled snatch, as if tasting her in return. Kayla stiffened. The woman’s touch added a frighteningly delicious tingle to the already overwhelming sensation of being filled by the bestial cock of the demon. The amazon hesitated briefly, then twitched her hips up slightly, easing Priss’ access to her quim, and was rewarded with another slick lash of the Rogue’s tongue. Above her, the demon grunted approvingly as Priss licked lower to cover his shaft as well.  
  
The Rogue continued her tongue work until Kayla’s body quivered with barely contained ecstasy, her snatch squeezing itself around the demon’s thick member. The amazon had given up any illusions of resisting the insidious pleasure, she bucked and twisted with each thrust of the cock within her, with each swipe of the Rogue’s tongue, yearning for more. The sorceress had withdrawn her fingers, simply holding the amazon gently, allowing the wanton cries her lovers drew forth to echo around the dim chamber.  
  
“Priss, I’m – oh gods – ah – I’m – I’m almost - ” Kayla babbled incoherently, lust driving her to near madness.   
  
Priss’ mouth found Kayla’s clit, and the Rogue sealed her lips around the sensitive hard nub, teasing it mercilessly. Kayla wailed and arched her back, her whole body going taught as the pleasure crested, held, held for long maddening seconds – then finally crashed over her, washing away all in a searing blaze of release.   
  
Her hips slammed down on the dais, the sting of the impact fading instantly before the tempest of her rapture. Kayla’s thighs strained chaotically against the goat demon’s vise-like grip, but he held firmly as her quim contracted around his thickness. Priss continued to tongue at her, drawing out the orgasm until all strength had left the amazon, and the pleasure grew almost painful.  
  
Finally, she lay limply on the dais, her whole body feeling loose and light, still twitching with little aftershocks of her pleasure. The demon adjusted his weight slightly, his hands sliding over Kayla’s smooth thighs, and the amazon groaned again at the sensation of the creature’s length shifting within her over-sensitive pussy.   
  
“That was a nice one, wasn’t it?” the sorceress’s voice slithered into Kayla’s ears from above, the fallen mage still cradling the amazon’s head in her lap, caressing her skin gently. “Let’s see how many more my pet can give you.”  
  
Kayla could only moan weakly as the demon looming above her gave out a bestial grunt and lifted her hips up off the dais slightly and started fucking her once more.  
  
*****  
  
Sara could no longer keep track of the twists and turns of the ancient catacombs. Blindfolded and bound, she could barely keep pace with Tylena as the Sister of the Sightless Eye pulled her along on the makeshift leash she had fastened around the assassin’s neck. The infiltration ploy had worked, though the memory of the imp’s hands on her body still burned with humiliation. But the plan had been to release her as soon as they were past the cordon of demons. Sara twisted against the ropes binding her wrists and forearms. There was the slightest give, maybe if she kept working, she could…  
  
Another turn, a brief pause, then the creak of an opening door.  
  
“Mmph-?” Sara ventured through her gag, but there was no response. Tylena had not spoken a word since the last checkpoint, the one with the overly curious little demon.   
  
A tug on her lead, and Sara stumbled forward once more with a surprised grunt. Then the tension in the leash disappeared, leaving Sara standing blindfolded and bound.  
  
“Tmmngha?”  
  
No reply came, only the sound of heels against stone, retreating, then a door being slammed shut. For a moment, Sara feared that Tylena had left her, but no, the heels were coming back now, closer and closer, until she sensed the presence of the Rogue at her side. Sara turned her head in that direction.  
  
“Tmmmmgha?” she tried again, her tongue fighting against the strip of cloth jammed in her mouth, “Mmmpha -”  
  
“We should be alone here,” Tylena’s voice cut in firmly, “and you should have plenty of time to explain.”  
  
Sara’s heart dropped, and she felt a shameful flush creeping up her face. Tylena’s hands brushed against her reddening cheek, and a moment later the gag was pulled from her lips. Sara worked her jaw, easing the discomfort.  
  
“I’m waiting,” Tylena’s words had an unfamiliar edge.  
  
“Ty,” she spoke, her tongue clumsy, “I don’t…I don’t know - ”  
  
“Don’t know?” the Rogue’s tone was mocking, “Let me spell it out for you – I’m wondering why you are strutting around this ruin with that cute little plug in your ass.”  
  
The vulgar words struck Sara like a blow, and she swayed on her feet. Her finely honed reflexes kept her balance, but they did nothing to steady her mind.  
  
“I – Ty, I’m not -”  
  
“Oh, you’re not? That’s a relief then – but why don’t we check, hmm?”  
  
Before Sara could say another word, Tylena’s hands were on her hips, working the assassin’s leggings over her rump.  
  
“Well, what do you know,” Tylena mused from behind her, “still there. But you knew that. You can _feel_ it.”  
  
Sara felt the touch of warm skin against her exposed ass, and her eyes widened beneath her blindfold. “Ty -”  
  
A heartbeat later, Tylena’s fingers pressed against the wide base of the devious device nestled in her rosebud, driving it deeper, the sensation of fullness growing. The assassin drew a sharp breath and shuddered, the humiliation washing over her.  
  
“Yes, you can feel it,” Tylena murmured again, her voice closer now. Sara flinched away.  
  
“It’s…it’s none of your concern!” she blurted out, “let go of me - untie me!” Sara twisted again, trying to bring her bound hands around, but the Rogue caught her easily.  
  
“Lower your voice,” Tylena hissed, “unless you’d like to show off your toy to half the demons in these catacombs.”  
  
Sara’s protests died in her throat, and she fell still. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she fought back her rising panic.  
  
“It’s not your concern,” she repeated, sullen.  
  
“Oh, I disagree,” Tylena’s breath brushed against the bound assassin’s ear. “If one of the Rogue’s allies is a deviant ass-slut that likes running around a demon-infested dungeon with a plug in her, that raises all sorts of questions. I’m going to ask them, and you’ll answer. If you’re a good girl,” the fingers found the plug again, drawing another gasp from the assassin, “good things will happen. If you lie to me…” the hand retreated, and Sara sensed the blow coming. The sound of a hand hitting supple flesh rang out loudly, and Sara yelped, her butt stinging.  
  
“Where did you get it?” Tylena’s voice was even, controlled.  
  
Sara hesitated, chewing on her lip.  
  
“Where?” the Rogue growled again her hand squeezing down on Sara’s rump, hard.   
  
“The Tower,” Sara gasped, “I got it from the Tower! Now let me go,” she wriggled again, but it was useless - her bonds still held tight.  
  
As soon as Sara fell still, Tylena’s fingers were back at her plug, pressing the toy deeper inside. Sara held in a mortified moan.  
  
“Good,” Tylena whispered against her ear, the breath hot on her skin, “good. When did you start wearing it?”  
  
“Ah..a week…two weeks agoo-oh!” Sara wriggled again, and entirely accidentally pressed her hips back, driving herself against Tylena’s firm fingers.   
  
“After your brought back the Malus?”  
  
Sara bit her lip and nodded. The reward came quickly, and she couldn’t stop her whimper this time.  
  
“You wear it in camp? At training? In all those meetings?” The questions came faster now, and Tylena’s fingers sped up to match  
  
“Yes! Yea—ahs! Yeeess!” Sara’s voice was strained. She could feel her damp lust gathering between her thighs now. A vicious, degrading thrill ran through her.  
  
“So, while Ashara and Cain stand there blathering about stopping the demons, you’re standing next to Kayla with -?”  
  
“Yes! I – _ooooh!”_  
  
“Eager bitch,” Tylena spat the word against Sara’s cheek, and the assassin shivered with a shameful groan.  
  
“Did it make you wet? To stand there, squeezing against the plug – _your_ plug?” Tylena’s lips caressed Sara’s flushed skin, “Are you wet now?”  
  
Sara dropped her head, her breath panting and hot now.   
  
“No,” she lied.  
  
Tylena’s hand withdrew and Sara tensed in anticipation. The slap rang out, sending a burning ache through her butt.  
  
“Liar,” Tylena’s hot whisper against her skin sent shivers down Sara’s spine. The woman stepped closer, pressing herself against Sara’s flank and the assassin melted against the embrace.  
  
The Sister’s fingers slipped back to Sara’s toy, while her other hand now found the tied-up woman’s belly and slid lower. Sara spread her legs as far as the leggings bunched up around her thighs would allow, her bound arms straining behind her.  
Tylena’s hand grazed the assassin’s mons, then slipped below. Her fingers brushed against the piercing she found there, stopping to toy with it briefly. Sara whimpered.   
  
“Another accessory – there is no end to your depravity,” Sara could feel Tylena’s hungry grin.  
  
The Rogue’s fingers stroked lower, rubbing against Sara’s slick lower lips then dipping inside. The young woman’s hips bucked and jerked between the Sister’s hands, greedily seeking out more stimulation.  
  
Too soon, the fingers at her slit withdrew and Sara sagged against Tylena’s body, shuddering with denied lust. _So close, just a little more…_  
  
“Look at you,” Tylena smirked, “a bit of fingerplay and you’re creaming all over my hand, like a needy whore. How long do you think you’d last if one of my former Sisters got their hands on you?”  
  
The memory of Alara, and the kiss of her whip flashed across Sara’s fevered mind.  
  
“Do you want to cum?”  
  
Tylena’s fingers returned, teasing at the assassin’s soaked quim, while her other hand grasped the plug in her ass and started to drag it out slowly, Sara’s tight pucker expanding to accommodate the girth. Helplessly, Sara twitched her hips back, driving the toy back inside herself with a wet moan, her eyes rolling back beneath her blindfold.  
  
Tylena laughed lightly in her ear, and Sara’s last vestiges of self-control broke.  
  
“Ooh _fuck_ – just take it out, Ty, I’ll take it out, _please_ – ohhh,” she babbled in between breathy moans, the edging pleasure driving her to desperation. “I’ll take it out and – never…fuck– never!”  
  
“Oh no,” the Rogue chuckled, “a naughty ass-slut like you clearly needs to be filled. If I take this out, who knows what you’ll fill your hungry hole with? You’d probably bend over for the first imp to wave his cock in your direction. No, we’ll keep this in – and if I ever catch you without it, everyone will know your little secret. Do you understand?”  
  
Sara moaned wordlessly, teetering on the brink of ecstasy.  
  
“I’ll take that as agreement. Now,” Tylena’s hand smacked down on Sara’s ass again, “I asked you a question. Do you want to cum, slut?”  
  
“Y…yess,” Sara’s voice shook with need, “yess!”  
  
“Good,” Tylena’s hand at the assassin’s pussy withdrew again, and Sara whimpered in disappointment. Almost immediately, she felt a piece of fabric slide against her juicing snatch, and a few moments later, the pungent smell of her arousal reached her nostrils. She realized that Tylena was holding something in front of her face.  
  
“Open your mouth,” the command was reinforced by another thrust of the plug in her rear, “and stick out your tongue.”  
  
Sara drew a shuddering breath and obeyed. At once, a piece of damp cloth forced its way between her lips, her gag replaced. She sucked at it desperately, recognizing the flavor.  
  
“I don’t want your cries to draw undue attention, slut,” Tylena whispered hotly in her ear. Her fingers found their way back to Sara’s pierced clit, while her other hand pumped the plug in the assassin’s ass.  
  
“Now cum for me. _Cum!_ ”  
  
Sara let out a muffled scream and obeyed.  
  
***  
When she came to, Sara found herself on her knees. Her vision swam, and it took her a few seconds to realize that her blindfold and gag had been removed. She blinked, adjusting to the dim light. She did not recognize the small, cramped chamber she was in, but that was not surprising. A sharp tingling sensation from her shoulders and arms let her know that her bonds had also been cut away. She rubbed her wrists and forearms, working the feeling back into the limbs.  
  
“Finally, you wake.”  
  
Sara twisted to her left. Tylena stood in the corner of the room, leaning back against an ancient barrel, studying the assassin with an impassive look.   
  
“Ty -” Sara croaked out, her throat raw, but the Rogue shook her head, forestalling any words. Uncrossing her arms, she tossed a ragged piece of cloth to Sara. It landed on the stone floor, next to the assassin’s daggers and belt.  
  
“Clean yourself up and gather your weapons.”  
  
Numbly, Sara moved to obey.  
  
When she was done, she found Tylena waiting for her at the chamber’s door.  
  
“Ty, I’m…what you -”  
  
The Sister’s dark eyes caught Sara’s gaze, and held it. The assassin stammered then fell silent once more, squirming uncomfortably in front of the Rogue.  
  
“We’re clear of the rabble,” Tylena said quietly, then stepped forward and casually slid her hand around the curve of Sara’s hip. Her fingers quickly found their target, feeling the outline of the toy in the assassin’s ass through her tight leathers.   
  
Sara let out a small yelp but stayed where she was. Tylena smirked and released her.  
  
“Come on then,” she spoke, turning to the door, “let’s finish this.”


	18. Andariel, Part 4

Kayla rocked on her hands and knees, swaying in time with the imp’s erratic thrusts. The little demon took her from behind, his blue-skinned hands sliding and groping over her upturned ass. The amazon’s long blonde ponytail swung about her face, entwining with the chain that hung from her collar. The links clinked together, shaking lightly.  
  
To her left, close enough to touch, Priss was splayed out on her back. Qura’s head was buried between the young Rogue’s thighs, the redhead enthusiastically tonguing her fellow Sister. Priss gasped and moaned ecstatically, her legs clenching about Qura’s drenched face, though the other Rogue did not seem to mind.   
  
The Devilkin’s claws dug into Kayla’s thighs uncomfortably, and she knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. A few more thrusts, and he hilted himself inside her with a final squeaking cry. The amazon felt the hot rush of tainted seed burst within her and groaned dully.  
  
The imp drew back, and Kayla pitched to the side in exhaustion. She lay still for a moment, feeling the demon’s cum leak out of her swollen snatch and slide down her thighs, then turned over tiredly and propped herself up on her elbows. She caught sight of the blue-skinned imp waddling away, without so much as backwards glance. _Was he the same one from earlier?_ Kayla wondered idly, then shrugged mentally. It was difficult to tell them apart, and what did it matter?  
  
Beside her, Priss gave out a loud, keening cry and pitched up from the stained canvas of the dais, her belly clenching uncontrollably. Kayla watched the Rogue ride out her orgasm, not bothering to deny the jealousy she felt at the sight of the other woman’s ecstasy as her own quim ached with unfulfilled need.  
  
When Priss fell still, babbling inaudibly, Qura lifted her head, her emerald eyes seeking out Kayla’s face. The amazon did not look away.  
  
The red-haired Rogue shifted to her hands and knees and crawled over, her smoldering gaze locked with Kayla’s. Qura slid between the amazon’s legs and lowered her head, her warm breath washing over the amazon’s sensitive skin. Kayla bit her lip, stifling a small moan.  
  
Qura dipped lower, her lips brushing against Kayla’s inner thigh in a feather-light kiss. She drew back and arched a mischievous eyebrow at the amazon.  
After a moment, Kayla glanced away. Her thighs fell open a fraction more.  
  
Her reward was immediate. Qura dove forward, her hungry tongue swiping at the seed leaking from Kayla’s pussy. The amazon pitched her head back, a throaty moan bursting past her lips. She pressed herself back against the Sister’s eager mouth.  
  
Kayla felt the dais groan under a huge weight and groaned in frustration. _No, no, just a bit longer…_ The hooved footsteps drew closer.  
  
She opened her eyes to find Garesh looking down on her. She saw the inhuman black orbs of his eyes dart down to her chest, as if confirming that the demon-mark was still there.  
  
“Ready to beg, whore?” the demon rumbled, his frost-flecked arms folded across his massive chest.  
  
Kayla grunted, then shook her head defiantly.   
  
“Go to - _ahh_ – hell, you- _oouh_ …!” She gasped out, her insult interrupted by a particularly energetic flick of Qura’s tongue.  
  
“Big talk,” the demon snorted dismissively, “maybe you need an example.”  
  
The goatman lumbered past the amazon, and dropped to his knees behind Qura, the wooden dais creaking from the weight, and reached down to smack his huge hand against the Rogue’s ass. Immediately, Qura popped her hips up off the dais, raising herself up to her knees even as her mouth remained sealed around Kayla’s snatch.  
  
A moment later, the goatman’s thick cock lay on top of the Rogue’s naked body, nestled between the firm cheeks of her rear. Kala saw the way Qura’s body shuddered in anticipation, her hips subtly pushing up and rolling her ass against the massive member as if eager to take it inside.  
  
Garesh did not oblige her immediately. Instead, he reached down, his thick icy fingers entwining in the Rogue’s short red hair. He gave a short tug, and she obeyed at once, her lips leaving Kayla’s pussy with a slick parting kiss. The amazon whined in frustration, forgetting to hide it.   
  
“Beg me,” Garesh rumbled from above.  
  
“Please,” Qura rasped without hesitation, writhing against the demon while her glazed green eyes stared right at Kayla, “please fuck me, master – I want to feel you in me again, please -” she gave out a needy whine as Garesh spanked his hand against her ass in encouragement, “please give me more of your cum, I need-”  
  
“Who do you belong to?” the goatman’s voice was strained now, but he still held back. Kayla licked her lips.  
  
“I’m yours,” Qura arched her back as far as the demon’s grip would allow, wriggling her hips against him desperately, “I’m your little Rogue slut master, I’m so _wet_ for you, please fuck your needy whor- _oeeeh_!” Her words turned into a full-throated whine as Garesh drew back and slid his length inside the demon-slave.  
  
“Tha—ahnk you, yes, ye- _ahs_!” Qura husky voice grew more and more desperate, but her wicked eyes remained locked on Kayla’s flushed face.  
  
The amazon looked away, but she couldn’t block out Qura’s enthusiastic moans, or the slick sound of the goatman’s cock slamming inside the Rogue. And Kayla couldn’t deny the sensation of her own fingers slipping inside her pussy, pumping in time with Garesh’s rough thrusts.   
  
The dark power of Andariel raged and swirled around the dais, pulsing, and growing ever stronger.  
  
When Qura begged the goatman to claim her ass, Kayla hoped that she turned her head away in time to stop the demon from seeing her mouth the words along with the Rogue.  
  
***  
The doors of Andariel’s throne room burst open, and a silent shadow whirled through. A blade flashed in the gloom and sending a hapless goatman to the floor in a crumpled heap. Two of his fellows bleated harshly and charged, their voulges leveled at the intruder. The shadow spun between them, cutting them down in moments. A hulking horned beast charged in after them, spreading its jaws wide, lighting arching between its monstrous teeth. The intruder’s arm threw something toward the creature, there was a subtle mechanical click, and a second later the demon howled in pain and collapsed, dark flames searing at its hide.   
  
Andariel did not so much as rise from her throne, but her twin Rogue slaves had sprung up at the first sign of the attack. They now stood flanking their mistress, wicked weapons held at the ready.   
  
The shadow stalked closer.  
  
The demon queen gave a lazy nod, and the fallen twins sprang forward.  
  
The intruder met them in a vicious flurry of blades. The combatants separated, spun and surged together once more. One of the twins gave out a cry of surprised rage and staggered back, clutching at a wounded flank, dark blood seeping out between her fingers. Her sister lashed out furiously, but each of her blows were checked and she fell back with a frustrated hiss.   
  
The wounded twin recovered her footing and barked out a short command. The sisters separated, one circling around the warrior, while the other danced in, her blade weaving in rapid attacks. The intruder defended skillfully, but the determined attack served its purpose. Between heartbeats, the flanking Rogue rushed forward triumphantly.  
  
An arrow streaked from the darkness at the entrance of the chamber, taking the fallen Sister in the left shoulder. She screamed out a foul curse and spun around to face the new threat behind her. Her sister pulled back from her attack on the intruder, hesitating and uncertain.   
  
Tylena stepped forward from the shadows by the entrance, the fickle light of the braziers playing across her face. She nocked another arrow and waited.  
  
A cry of rage, powerful enough to shake ancient dust from the stone ceiling, reverberated around the chamber. Andariel surged to her feet, her deformed clawed limbs stabbing into the tiled floor. Tylena winced as if in pain but composed herself quickly.  
  
“You dare!” Andariel clenched a massive fist with a sickening crunching sound, “Your suffering will be unending, fool! Amala, Maren – take her!”  
  
Without a word, the twins abandoned their fight and rushed toward Tylena. She did not wait for them but turned and fled from the chamber as they gave chase.  
  
Andariel stormed forward, snarling, her features shifting into a disturbing demonic parody of humanity.  
  
“She will not help you now, little human,” she growled, “come then, and meet your fate.”  
  
Sara rushed forward.  
  
***  
Up on the dais, a gaunt, grey-skinned Banished hissed down at Kayla. The amazon gave no reply, bobbing her head forward smoothly to take more of the creature’s veined shaft into her throat, her dull blue eyes fixed on the inhuman visage looming above her. The vampiric thing hissed again, then shifted backwards. She let out a muffled mewl and shuffled after it on her knees, keeping her mouth wrapped around the cock she was servicing.   
  
The creature did not relent however, pulling its mottled member from between the woman’s shining lips with a slick pop. Kayla groaned, blinking in bleary confusion, but the thing was already retreating, gliding smoothly over the dais back to the throne room beyond.  
  
From behind her came the familiar sounds of Priss and Qura at work – a gang of Fallen had selected the two Rogues for their pleasure only minutes ago. The imps did not seem in any hurry to interrupt their own reward. Kayla turned to crawl over to join the group, when the sounds of battle in the throne room finally broke through the fell lust haze in her mind.  
  
She turned back slowly, taking in the scene with widening eyes. Someone was fighting Andariel – a nimble, lithe figure dressed all in black, a familiar shock of short black hair bobbing with every weave and dodge. _Sara!_  
  
Kayla saw the assassin’s twin daggers flash out, brining down the Banished she had been serving only moments before as the creature rushed to its queen’s aid.  
  
Andariel herself was already bleeding from several deep cuts, but her infernal strength was not yet spent. She came at Sara with a savage blow, which sent the assassin tumbling across the stone tiles. Andariel roared in triumph and charged. Sara found her footing just in time to dodge a downward swipe of the monster’s deformed claw limbs. More of the demons from the back of the throne room thronged forward to their queen’s aid.  
  
Kayla chewed her lip, forgotten, impossible hope rising inside her. _Can she do it?_  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Garesh. The goatman lieutenant was standing by the slave dais, his great arms folded across his red-skinned torso. The demon was watching the battle closely. His great axe rested on the table next to him, and Kayla saw him glance down at the weapon.  
  
The amazon looked back to the fight, and the hope within her withered.  
  
***  
Sara threw herself to the side with a pained grunt, Andariel’s hand pulverizing the stone column she had been backed up against inches behind her. The assassin pivoted, her arm extended and lobbed a small black sphere at the demon’s hooves. The sphere struck the floor with a loud crack, and blue lighting sprung forth, crawling up the monstrous limbs of the fiendish queen.  
Andariel howled in pain, and struck out again, but her blow was mistimed. Sara dodged it easily, catching the limb with a slash from her dagger. The demon roared again, but before Sara could exploit the weakness, more of the creature’s fell underlings rushed in.   
  
The assassin retreated, hacking at the creatures wildly as they pressed in, seemingly heedless of their own safety. She cut down a half dozen, but the last imp, a foul-faced, blue-skinned Fallen wrapped his claws around her left wrist, impeding her movement. With a terse curse, Sara brought her other hand around, sinking her dagger into the demon’s back.  
  
The massive shadow of Andariel loomed over her. Sara lunged, already knowing she was too late. A huge, clawed hand slammed into her flank, ripping the armor there and sending the assassin staggering away. She slashed out desperately with her daggers, and felt the weapons meet resistance, but a moment later her wrists were held in an inhumanely powerful grip. Her daggers clattered to the ground, and Sara felt herself being lifted up into the air. She twisted desperately, almost wrenching her shoulders but there was no escape.   
  
The demon queen held the assassin in front of her, studying the woman with a malevolent expression, seemingly uncaring for her own deep wounds.  
  
Sara stared back into the burning eyes of Andariel, defiant.  
  
“Well,” she spit, “get it over with.”  
  
The demon queen laughed, the vile fumes from her fanged maw washing over the helpless assassin. Sara gagged, but kept struggling against the grip on her arms. Her shoulders burned.  
  
“No, I will not spare you the suffering,” Andariel said with a wolfish smile, drawing out the word, “you will pay for your insolence,” she paused, then finished with a predatory glint in her eyes, “Sara.”  
  
The assassin let out a strangled gasp.  
  
“Oh yes,” Andariel snarled, “I know who you are. You should be honored by the attention. You’ll join your friend – you’ll find that she has many new things to share with you.”  
  
Andariel turned and strode toward the dais in the back of her hall, ignoring the bodies of her minions scattered on the ancient stone floor. Rounding her throne of bone, the demon queen approached the platform.   
  
“And now you’ll see what is in store for you, young Viz-Jaq'taar,” Andariel forced Sara on her knees facing the dais, wrenching her arms behind her back.   
  
Sara’s cry of recognition quickly turned into a moan of despair. She could only watch helplessly as Kayla, naked and collared, crawled across the dais to the red-skinned goatman standing to the side, and bowed her head low.  
  
***  
“There’s no escape, you filth! Traitor!”   
  
Tylena risked a glance over the lid of the stone sarcophagus she was crouched behind. One of her pursuers had already entered the small, cramped chamber, and was now circling around. She couldn’t see the other twin, but she would not be far.  
  
She rose and loosed an arrow at the approaching hell-damned Rogue. Even at such a close range, the woman reacted instantly, her curved sword slashing the missile out of the air with supernatural speed. Tylena felt a surprising pang of appreciation for the skill as she ducked back into cover.   
  
“Pathetic,” the fallen Rogue spat, “your training was a waste. You’re not fit to serve in Mistress Andariel’s army! You’ll spend the rest of your damned existence servicing the lowest creatures of the abyss as a common harlot, and I -”  
  
There was a dull thump, followed a shortly by the sound of a body crumpling to the floor. Tylena sighed and straightened up.  
  
“Took you long enough,” she spoke, stepping around the sarcophagus.  
  
The Rogue she addressed shrugged and sheathed her sword, standing over the senseless body of her twin.  
  
“I’ve owed her this for a long time,” Amala’s dark lips curled upwards. “You can stand to wait a minute or two. Now, help me move her.”  
  
***  
Garesh looked down at the amazon bowing at his feet, fighting to keep his bestial face impassive.   
  
“Say that again,” he rumbled, glancing over to his mistress. The dark-haired intruder still struggled in the demon queen’s grip, but Garesh knew it was useless. Her fate was sealed. “Louder, so this new slave can hear you.”  
  
The woman shuddered but remained where she was and obeyed.  
  
“Please,” her voice strained, “please mm-master, take me. I…I _need_ you to...” her words died away.  
  
Garesh turned to his queen, and Andariel gave a curt nod. Her attacker still writhed at her feet, whimpering, but she was of no consequence. The demon turned back to the dais and stepped up onto the platform.  
  
“On your knees,” he commanded.  
  
The amazon pushed herself off the dais and settled back, waiting, keeping her head bowed.  
  
“Get me hard, slut.”  
  
She reached out for him with shaking hands, but his voice lashed out at once.   
  
“No. No hands. Since you still can’t beg properly, put your mouth to better use.”  
  
There was the briefest moment of hesitation, then she leaned forward and Garesh felt the touch of her tongue. She was tentative at first, but her caresses quickly grew more ardent and demanding. Garesh felt himself stiffening quickly.  
  
After a while, he gave a short grunt and she sat back, her face flushed and hot. She looked up at him for further orders. Garesh could see the familiar hell-lust and hunger burning in her pale eyes. _This one is lost now. She held out longer than some, but they all end the same._  
  
The demon took a small step forward, his hardness brushing against her cheek then coming to rest on her upturned face. He felt her shiver, then her hot tongue darted out, teasing at his underside.  
  
“Good slut, you’re learning. Now, hand me your leash.”  
  
She complied at once, placing the chain into his massive, frost-flecked hand. Her glazed eyes stared up at him, while her tongue continued to slaver against his scarlet cock.  
He gave the leash a short tug, feeling a thrill at the way her collar tightened on her slim neck. She whined shortly, but held her position.  
  
“Service me. Earn your pleasure, hell-bitch.”  
  
Garesh saw the woman’s eyes flicker over to where her comrade writhed in Andariel’s merciless grip, but before he could say anything else, she was already moving to obey.  
  
She stretched her lush lips over his thickness, taking him deep into her mouth. Her tongue writhed skillfully against his sensitive spots. _Impressive,_ Garesh thought idly, tugging on her leash in encouragement, _she’s learned much._  
  
The amazon pressed further, until the demon could feel her throat constricting around his member. Long, thick strands of drool leaked past her lips, splattering lewdly against her swelling chest. Her eyes sought his again, and she flicked her tongue against his shaft before pulling back. She let the head slip from her mouth and pressed her lips to the side of the demon’s tool, lavishing it with wet kisses.  
  
“Please master,” the word came easier now, and Garesh could feel her needy desperation dripping in her voice, “please take me-ee -ah! - _fuck_ me _,_ claim me!” Her wanton begging was punctuated with swipes of her tongue along his cock.  
  
“Better, whore,” Garesh rumbled, then reached down.   
  
The slut yelped in surprise as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, her hot flesh shuddering in his icy-cold grip. She offered no resistance as he lowered himself to the dais, then swung her around in his lap. Soon, she straddled his abdomen, facing away from him and toward the mistress and her new captive. His cock thrust up against her belly, the scarlet flesh contrasting lewdly with her bronzed skin.  
  
Garesh leaned back, enjoying the sight of her writhing on top of him. He could feel her wetness, and growled approval when she started grinding herself against the root of his tick tool.   
He felt her hand find his, and looked over in brief surprise, but she was merely returning her leash to his grasp. She closed his fingers around the chain, then her hands came to his cock between her thighs, stroking along its length, pressing the thing against her skin.  
  
“Good, slave. You’ve learned your place,” Garesh gave the leash a sharp tug, drawing a choked whine from the blonde slave-slut.  
  
 _“_ Yea—ahs! Yes, master, please!” she ground herself down on him harder, shuddering with perverse need, “please… _fuck_ your slut.”  
  
“You may,” he allowed generously.   
  
Amused, the demon watched as the amazon quickly rose up on her knees. Her hands guided his tool to her dripping snatch, and she pressed herself down on it eagerly. He relished the feel of her warm, pliant flesh yielding to his length.  
  
The eager slut took him to the root almost at once, breathy wanton moans pouring from between her lips. He watched her shuddering around his length, then start to roll her hips, fucking herself on his tool.   
  
Her leash jingled in his grasp as she rode him. She leaned forward as far as he would allow, her hips undulating rhythmically. Garesh saw her look over her shoulder, flashing him an ecstatic wanton look. He rewarded her with an answering thrust of his hips, drawing a mewl from the lusty bitch.  
  
“Soo..good, hells its soo… _fuck! Cumm-!”_ she groaned, then her voice left her as her snatch juiced around his rod. Garesh looked on with approval, as she rode him through her first orgasm, feeling the stirrings of his own peak growing.  
  
“Slow down,” he commanded, and she shivered but obeyed with a throaty whine, her hips slowing to a measured roll.  
  
“Look at the mistress, slave. The new captive – you know her, don’t you?” Garesh asked.  
  
There was a small pause, then the slave’s shoulders sagged.  
  
“Yes,” she gasped.  
  
“Is she looking at you fuck yourself on my cock? Answer me.”  
  
“Yes,” her voice was higher now.  
  
“Good. Make sure she can see your new mark.”  
  
The woman quivered, but obeyed, straightening up on top of him. Garesh saw her hands reach out for her own breasts, displaying the orbs to the small audience in the throne room.  
  
“Tell her what it means while your needy pussy milks my cum out of me, whore,” he commanded harshly, a vile thrill running through him.  
  
The slave whimpered, but Garesh felt her quim squeeze down on him harder than before. He reached out with his free hand to grope and squeeze her ass, while her hips sped up their thrusts.  
  
“This – _ah!_ – this brand marks me – _oh fuck! –_ as a demon fuck slave, a toy for their – _master, please – harder!_ ” the slave gasped out haltingly, her words interrupted by wanton cries of pleasure ripped from her throat by Garesh’s thrusts from below. Her last cry was choked away as the demon tightened her leash, pulling her back while his other hand dug into her hip.  
  
She slammed her hips down on him, grinding against his tool. Garesh felt her fingers squeeze at his balls, and grunted in pleasure, giving himself over to release at last.  
  
He howled, thrusting his hips upwards as his dark seed shot into the amazon’s trembling body. His huge hand tightened on her leash, and the familiar rush of fell arcane energies filled him. His fingers and palm flared with bluish light, and frost exploded out along the metal chain.  
  
A second later, uncertain deep fear gripped Garesh’s dark being.  
  
He saw the slave reach up to her neck, her fingers wrapping around her collar. Her body tensed, the muscles in her back and legs all straining forward against his involuntarily clenched grip.  
  
A subtle, high-pitched sound came from the leash he was holding. The cold-touched metal strained, held for a moment – then shattered.  
  
Garesh’s orgasmic roar turned into a rage-filled cry, but there was nothing he could do. The woman – _a broken slave!_ – rose up from her knees, his slick cock slipping out from her easily. She swayed and staggered but caught her balance on her feet.   
  
Before Garesh could move, he saw her swing around, her foot drawing back. The demon’s dark beady eyes widened in fear, and his world exploded into white-hot pain.  
  
***  
Andariel’s bellow of rage slammed into Sara’s body like a physical force. The demon queen tossed the assassin aside, storming forward. Sara came up in a roll, gained her feet and leapt aside just as one of Andariel’s claws dug into the ancient stone where she had been.  
  
The assassin saw Kayla, still naked save for her broken bindings, leap down from the dais and dash toward the massive axe resting nearby. The amazon snatched the weapon with both hands and charged toward the oncoming demon queen. The red-skinned goatman was still writhing where she left him, bleating in futile anger and fear.  
  
With a cry, Sara rushed forward to join in the desperate attack. Her shoulders were stiff and aching, but she had other weapons to use. Her steps gathered speed, until she was no more than a blur and she launched her body forward.  
  
Her kick connected with Andariel’s right knee, and though it felt like kicking a stone wall, she sensed something in the limb give. The demon queen grunted and her swipe at Kayla went wide, just as the amazon’s weapon bit deep into her other leg. Andariel’s body shook and then she collapsed forward onto her knees.  
  
“Sara, fire!” Kayla shouted at her desperately, circling around, “use fire!”  
  
The demon queen’s great head swung around to find the amazon, and her fanged maw opened wide, a poisonous vapor gathering around her mouth. The amazon spun away and slammed the butt of her axe into Andariel’s jaw. The demon howled and reared back.  
  
Sara rushed forward and her hand flashed out with trained precision. She caught a look of surprise in the infernal eyes as her device found its mark between the demon’s broken fangs.   
Andariel shook her head in confusion, her burning gaze landing on Kayla, still standing nearby.  
  
“You told me to get creative with my begging,” the amazon spat, “so I did. Now die, hell-spawn!”  
  
She swung her axe once more, then dove away. There was a quiet mechanical noise, then a rush of fire.   
  
The demon queen’s cry of agony was unearthly. The flames engulfed her head, her red hair singed away in moments. The fire spread hungrily, unnaturally so, until Andariel’s entire body was no more than a blazing pillar. The ancient stones around her began to blacken and crack. Dust and ancient sand fell from the ceiling as the very chamber began to shudder as if in pain.  
  
“We need to go,” Sara shouted, but Kayla shook her head and ran back into the room, already thick with smoke.  
  
Sara cursed, then fumbled at her belt for a scroll. She saw Kayla’s axe flash out in the gloom and dimly heard a bleating scream cut short. She waited anxiously in the blue glow of the portal, the ancient demon queen’s pyre still spreading and growing in strength.   
  
Finally, Kayla emerged from the smoke, cradling the body of a woman who Sara did not recognize.   
  
“I couldn’t find the other one,” Kayla said as if in explanation, but the words meant nothing to Sara.  
  
The amazon lunged through the portal, and the assassin followed, leaving the befouled chamber to its destruction in the death throes of Andariel.  
  
***  
There were celebrations and reunions, drunken feasts and mournful remembrances of fallen friends. Kashya had called her an honorary Rogue, while a sleazy merchant named Gheed gave a passing attempt at a formal toast. Flaive, recalled to camp among the festivities, clasped her shoulder and shared a drink. Charsi shyly pressed a new belt into her hands, one of the finest Malus-crafted pieces she had made. Cain made her promise to recount all her experiences for his records, and she easily lied that she would. Priss thanked her profusely, her touch lingering just a moment too long.   
  
Tylena returned to the camp not long after they did, emerging unscathed from the catacombs, receiving her share of the praise. She could not say what had happened to her pursuers – Amala and Maren, the former twin lights of the Sisters. The structure started crumbling, she said, separating them while she fled.   
  
Kayla passed through it all as in a haze, too exhausted to absorb much. She nodded and drank and said the right things, until Akara took her firmly by the elbow and led her away to rest.  
When she awakened, she found the Rogue’s encampment to be a changed place. The Sister’s flitted about busily, preparing to reclaim their former seat. A few of the younger ones could not hide the awed stares they cast her way.  
  
She found Sara near the gate, listening while Akara and Cain held a conversation with an unfamiliar man wearing dust-stained travel clothes. The conversation halted as she approached.  
  
“Ah, Kayla,” Cain spoke, his voice trembling with age, “you have arrived, that’s good, that’s good.” He gestured with his staff at the stranger. “Warriv here was describing to us the passage through the desert. No doubt, Diablo moves eastwards even now.”  
  
“Well, then,” Kayla straightened, “we follow.”  
  
***  
The night before their departure, Tylena sought out Flavie. She found the scout deep in the camp, among the sea of abandoned tents.   
  
Flavie stood leaning casually against a wooden post. She wore her leathers as was her usual custom, even when in camp. On the ground beside her rested a small satchel. Tylena could see the yellowed pages of some ancient tome sticking out from within.  
  
She was not alone. Kneeling on the ground in front of her was a slender young Rogue. Her face was buried between Flavie’s thighs. The young woman's brown ponytail shook as she enthusiastically pleasured to scout. Occasionally, Flavie reached down to direct the girl’s efforts, tugging on her hair until she adjusted to her satisfaction.  
  
At Tylena’s approach, the scout looked up with a pleased smile. The kneeling Rogue did not interrupt her work.  
  
“Ah-h, Tylena,” Flaive’s voice carried only a hint of breathlessness as she rode the woman’s tongue, “you found me. Well, us.” She frowned down at her lover then reached down, tugging on her ponytail until the woman swayed back. “What was your name again?”  
  
“It’s P-Priss, mistress,” the Rogue answered haltingly, her eyes darting up to Flaive’s face.  
  
“Priss, right. Well get back to it, slut.”  
  
Priss moaned out her hungry assent and dove forward.  
  
“You recognize her?”  
  
Tylena shook her head. The name was vaguely familiar, but not more than that.  
  
“Eager little thing, this one,” Flaive mused, “Found her a few days ago. The slut was fingering herself behind the old archery targets. You can practically smell the taint on her, can’t you?”  
  
Tylena’s eyes flashed with infernal fire. _Yes._  
  
“Funny, soon as I mentioned Qura to her, the little whore was tongue deep in my snatch, begging for more. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Priss groaned wantonly into the pussy she was servicing but did not draw back.  
  
Tylena nodded down at the satchel by Flaive’s feet. “Are those…?”  
  
“The old geezer’s books the Mistress asked for,” Flaive grunted dismissively, pressing her hips firmer down on Priss’s face, “Something about Andariel and her power. The senile fool has so many tomes he’s not likely to miss these, not now that she’s dead again. I’m heading for the Tower to deliver these soon,” she chuckled lightly, “I can’t wait to see what Amala has done to Maren by now.”  
  
After a moment, Flaive looked up at Tylena. “You’re leaving tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes,” Tylena said, “Lord Diablo moves east. I follow.”  
  
Flaive shuddered ecstatically at the mention of the name.  
  
“You lucky bitch,” the fallen scout gasped out, grabbing Priss’s hair to force her tongue deeper inside herself. “Now, you’ve stood there long enough. Get on your knees and help this little whore.”  
  
Tylena stepped forward with an eager sway of her hips and obeyed.  
  
“I’m going to miss your tongue,” Flaive gasped out above Tylena as she nuzzled in next to Priss, “but we serve at the pleasure of the Three and…and…”  
  
Her words were lost as she moaned out in release, the darkness around them swallowing up her lustful cries.


	19. The Journey East

The great Aranoch desert stretched out on all sides around the amazon, an endless expanse of lifeless, windswept sand. Above, the dark sky was dotted with innumerable stars, shining all the brighter for the absence of the moon. Far off to the west she could still make out the Tamoe mountains, the massive peaks now no more than a dark strip on the horizon. Kayla turned to the east, straining her eyes against the distance and the darkness but she could find no hint of the sea that she knew lay beyond the sands.  
  
 _Not a tree in sight,_ Kayla thought sadly, _and I don’t even remember when we passed the last one._ A pang of longing for her lush island home welled up within, and she allowed herself to dream, for a moment, of better times.  
  
With a final sigh Kayla turned and retraced her steps back down the dune she had crested, her boots pushing mounds of sand aside with every step.

The caravan had stopped at the base of the dune. They had made good progress this day, and the caravan master called for a break to water and rest the pack animals. As she descended, Kayla had a good view of the groups of wagons bunched up together, little islands of activity among the stillness of the desert. Most of the larger tents had already been erected.  
  
Kayla found Warriv supervising a few of the laborers as they checked and secured a cache of valuable trade goods – bundles of rich cloth, strange amber crystals larger than her hand, and other glittering treasures. He had not seen her yet, and she took the opportunity to study the man for a few moments.  
  
Out of all the travelers, the journey across the wastes seemed to have taken the greatest toll on the experienced caravan master. The man’s face was gaunt and had more lines on it than it had been mere weeks ago. His eyes were often red now, as if irritated by the sand or dry wind. They never rested on one thing too long, darting about feverishly. He had spoken with her often at the start of the journey, telling her stories of the desert and his travels, but he had become increasingly withdrawn of late.  
  
The man finally noticed her presence, and jogged over, dipping his head in a short bow.  
  
“Kayla,” his eyes flitted to the side before finding her face, “you need something?” His tongue flicked out to wet cracked lips.  
  
“No,” Kayla took a step back, “no, thank you, I’m fine. Good night.”  
  
She turned and hurried away. The caravan master watched her until she disappeared between the tents.  
  
***  
The sounds of the camp died away, the silence of the night broken only the occasional bleating of a pack animal.  
  
Inside her spacious tent, Tylena leaned over the light wooden table, studying the map rolled out there intently.  
  
She had never been this far east, and the land was unfamiliar to her. She reached out and moved a candle closer, unmindful of a drip of hot wax splashing against her skin. Tylena traced her fingers along the map, narrowing her eyes, then grunted in frustration and straightened up. Ancient ruins and forgotten desert settlements seemed to be behind every dune in this forsaken wasteland – how was she to know where Lord Diablo was headed?  
  
A muffled cough came from behind her, and she let out a sigh.  
  
“You’re still here?” she asked glancing over her shoulder dismissively.  
  
Warriv stood a few paces behind her, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.  
  
“Mistress, you promised,” the man swallowed nervously, his voice high thick and needy.  
  
“Did I?” she looked at him, drawing out the moment, enjoying his desperation. Finally, she turned back to her map. “Very well, you may.”  
The man gave a choked cry and rushed forward. Soon, his hands were groping at her ass, clumsily tugging down her light travel trousers to her thighs. She indulged him for the moment, reaching out to pull over another ancient scroll.  
  
She felt the touch of his hot flesh against her own, recognizing the awkward prodding of his hardness against her bare pussy.  
  
“No,” Tylena spoke without looking at him, holding up a cautionary finger.  
  
“Mistress, please, I need -” the wretched longing in his voice pleased her, stoking her own fell lust. It would be so easy to let him doom himself further. But she had to be firm. Firm and cautious.  
  
“I said no,” she repeated, “be grateful for what you are given.”  
  
The man groaned in frustration, but obeyed, as she knew he would. His grip on her hips shifted and he thrust forward, sliding his shaft between her thighs. His member brushed against her lower lips, her slickness coating his length, teasing him. After a while, Tylena shifted her hips closer, pressing her thighs against his longing flesh. Behind her, Warriv let out a broken moan, and sped up his ineffectual thrusts.  
  
“There,” Tylena cooed, “isn’t this enough? Isn’t this everything you wanted?”  
  
“Yea-hs, Miss- Mistresss,” his words came haltingly, interrupted by groans and whines, “Please, _please-_ ”  
  
Without looking up from her maps, Tylena licked her hand, then slid it down between her thighs, cupping the head of the man’s cock. Her fingers teased at the length, pressing the shaft up against her snatch.  
  
“You may cum,” she spoke offhandedly.  
  
Warriv gave out a shuddering cry, and his fingers dug into her flesh. His hips pressed up against the back of her thighs, and she felt him convulse. Hot, watery bursts of seed splashed against her fingers as the man moaned out his orgasm.  
  
She hadn’t always been this careful with him, Tylena reflected as the caravan master pumped out his strength between her thighs. When she had first lured the man into her bed, she’d allowed him to take her as he had wished, offering up her body to bind his will to hers. It had been easy and quick, and even as his vitality withered, her own darkness surged and grew in strength. She had not expected this, had not known to expect it – how could she? But her demonic instincts embraced it eagerly, reveling in the fell carnality.  
  
It had taken a heavy toll on the man however, and he was no use to her dead or mindless. And so, she had grown creative in sating the lusts she had aroused in the caravan master.

 _He doesn’t seem to mind,_ Tylena thought while Warriv’s last weak spurt slid into her hand, and the man slumped back away from her. _He’d probably lead the caravan around in circles if I told him he could have my ass again._  
  
She turned to face the human, and brought her stained hand up to her lips, making a show of cleaning off his seed with her eager tongue. Tylena knew the man liked the sight and it would not do to make him too bitter or desperate.  
  
“You may go,” Tylena spoke, licking up the last of the cum from her fingers.  
  
The man nodded, and scurried back, the flap of her tent entrance falling back into place behind him. Tylena fixed her clothing and turned back to her scrolls and maps, losing herself in the knowledge.  
  
It was another hour before she heard the hesitant footsteps outside of her tent again.  
  
“I told you to leave me,” Tylena snapped, whirling around, but caught herself quickly.  
  
Sara stood in front of her, trembling anxiously. Despite the desert heat, the assassin was still wrapped in her tight, dark leathers. _She knows what I like by now,_ Tylena smiled hungrily. Sara bit her lip, looking away. Her hand slid against her chest, then she jerked it away.  
  
“Ah, so you’ve come. Good girl,” Tylena saw the woman’s cheeks flush, and her smile widened. The Rogue leaned back against her table, her eyes roving over the assassin’s body for a moment, then she gestured. “Show me.”  
  
Sara’s her trembling hands moved to the clasps of her armor, tugging at the buckles and laces. Her padded corset fell away, unheeded, to the tent’s floor. Beneath it, the assassin’s athletic body was naked. Her modest breasts, rounded and firm, sat high on her chest. Twin rings, reminders of her time in the Forgotten Tower, glittered in her hardening nipples. Tylena had been pleased when she had found them.  
  
Sara hesitated for a moment, then arched her back slightly, as if presenting herself for Tylena’s gaze. Her eyes flickered up to the Rogue’s face. Tylena raised an expecting eyebrow and waited.  
  
The assassin sucked in a shuddering breath, then turned around. Her fingers slid into the band of her leather leggings, and she tugged the tight garment down. When it was done, she straightened up. After a moment’s hesitation, she widened her stance and leaned forward slightly.  
  
The jeweled base of her plug glittered before Tylena’s eyes. The Rogue felt her lust surging but fought to leash it for the moment.  
  
“Good girl,” she said again, enjoying the way the assassin’s body trembled at her words, “you’ve been wearing it as I said?”  
  
“Yes,” Sara’s voice shook slightly.  
  
Tylena did not reply, waiting in silence. Sara’s shoulders dipped lower.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” she breathed out hotly.  
  
“Good,” Tylena purred, and pushed herself up from her perch on her desk, “now, on your knees.”  
  
Sara moaned, and obeyed.


End file.
